pictures and pranks
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: everybody picks on the new girl at school, Namine. but when , Riku starts to have feelings for her, can he notice that she’s someone other than the new girl? namiku full sum inside
1. First day of school

Summary: everybody picks on the new girl at school, Namine. But two gangs, yuffies and axels have hated each other for years, and both want the share of her. But when a member of Axel's, Riku, has feelings for her, can he pretend to not notice that she's someone other than the new girl?

Pairings:

AxelXRoxas

RikuXNamine

RenoXTifa

Disclaimer: if I really owned kh, dyou really think I would be writing this?

A:N/ me and my mate Andrea (aka Namine lol) came up with this at school and it actually turned out quite good. :P

Chapter 1: first day of school

Summer had just ended at the twilight town middle school. The hustle and bustle of getting up early, getting new timetables, and tormenting new teachers had filled the air in the space of an hour. Two blondes and a red head walked through the double doors and looked at the chaos. Roxas, the smallest blonde, walked up to axel, the redhead, and clung to his waist.

"Well Rox, ready for another year? How 'bout you Demyx?"

Demyx, the other blonde of the trio nodded and put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. Then as the Boys were about to let the whole school know there arrival, the doors burst open again and the smell of flowers and hairspray filled their nostrils.

They had come.

Yuffie, Kairi and Olette waltzed in through the doors, took one look at the boys, and grimaced. The two 'gangs' if you can call them that since the only had three people each, had hated each other for all the three years they had been at school. Yuffie made sure she was as close as possible to Demyx and whispered "We're gonna get you this year, mullet man" Demyx gulped and moved closer to Axel, who scowled. "I don't think so sweetcheeks."

Yuffie huffed and walked off, beckoning Kairi and Olette to follow. Axel motioned to the boys to get to math class before prof.Leonhart gave them a detention on the first day.

_Namines POV_

_Oh god the bell just went got to keep running. Almost there. Ahhhh they__'ve closed the gates. I rushed to the front gate to the school it was shut tight. Oh bugger. I spotted a small gap in the gate and slipped through holding my sketch pad to my chest. Oh my god how could I over sleep on the first day of my new school?!_

Axel threw a paper areoplane which contained rude things about prof.Leonhart inside across the room to Demyx, who caught it with ease. Problem is, he burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter just when the class went silent. Roxas, who unfortunately sat next to Axel, banged his head on the desk and groaned. Axel stroked his head because he knew the blonde loved it, and Roxas bolted up with a start and yelped. Yuffie tutted and raised her hand. "Mr.Leonhart, Axel's disrupting our learning!" and she put on a sickly sweet smile. Leon looked up form the register and looked at Axel.

"Axel-" but Axel waved his hand. Riku, who had been Axels' friend for a few months, laughed at Axels' laziness. He leaned forwards to Roxas's ear and said "Ten minutes into class. You owe me $10"

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill." Axel said in monotone. He opened the door, and expected to go outside with ease,

But apparently not.

_Namines POV_

_What? Oh good there's my class. I reached for the handle but I unfortunately didn't get there first before I was bombarded with red. I was running so fast I couldn't brake. You would think that Axel would have at least stood in the way to stop me falling but he very considerately took a side step into the corridor but not before flashing me a 'your late' grin. I screamed and fell on my knees into the class. Oh god that's just great Namine you've already got yourself as centre of attention. I didn't dare look up from the floor to see there faces. I bet there judging me right now, im such an idiot._

The whole class stared at the blonde wreck that was supposedly the new girl. Roxas raised an eyebrow and whispered to Riku "Wow, what a way to make an entrance! That's better than anything Axel would be able to come up with!" and Riku sniggered. The teacher went over to the girl and pulled her up, leading her to the available seat.

Next to Riku.

"HA! Rikus got the new girl!" Demyx screamed, standing up and pointed to the bright red silver head. Yuffie sniggered and muttered something about "don't worry girls, she'll be one of us as well." And kairi and Olette stared at the new girl as she plonked herself next to Riku. Riku cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. Then inspiration struck.

"Hi"

_Namines POV_

_Oh wow after that stumble and someone is speaking to me __err ok try to sound sophisticated. "Er…Hi" oh no that was stupid and no way sophisticated._

Riku grinned. A new girl was easy to manipulate. He put on his most charming smile and flattened his hair. "Well I'm Riku, and I'm very pleased to meet you…" and he waved his hand, as if to notify her that that was her cue to carry on the conversation. But he gave Roxas, who had stared at him like he had burst in the room screaming "I have a bomb!" the look that said 'don't worry she'll be one of the nobodies in no time.' Then he whirled around and smiled at her again. Resting his head on his hand, he looked at her expectantly, deliberately making his eyes gleam.

_Namines POV_

"_Hey, im Namine and im pleased to meet you too" Oh wow my first conversation and with a cool boy. Im gonna have to draw something bout this later. Flicking my hair behind my ears I turned back to face the board. Boys are important but lessons are what school is for._

Riku scowled when the girl turned back to the board. He decided to get her attention again. "Soooooo Namine, was it? That's one hell of a name. Where are you from? Cause pretty girls like you don't come from twilight town." and he raised his voice a bit and looked at the look of hatred on Yuffie's face.

She was born in twilight town. She whacked Kairi round the head and grabbed the make up bag, piling on the foundation muttering about "We'll see whose pretty!" Riku laughed at this, but diverted his attention to Namine. There was something …different about this girl. But it didn't help that Axel was giving Leon the finger through the glass in the door, making him laugh even more.

Man he didn't know he could hold a straight face that long.

_Namine's POV_

_I was completely absorbed into the lesson so when Riku said that. That knocked me off my chair in surprise. Did he really just call me pretty wow nobody has ever called me that before. Oh god he's so cool wow ahhhhhhhhh how to follow up oh god oh god not prepared. Ok say something right now the first thing that comes into your mind._

"_Wow thanks your cool" AAH I did not just say that oh no im such an idiot oh man oh man. Ok avoid eye contact at all costs._

Riku stared at the back of Namine's head, which had been painfully slammed on the desk, and sighed. Roxas turned to him. "Hey, what's so special about the new girl? Why not go for someone a little…I dunno…curvy?" Riku make retching noises and slapped him upside the head.

"Roxas, that's rich coming form a gay guy, and anyway, Axels a stick, so I cant tell the difference! And what's it to you? She's different …she's …normal..." Yuffie then got up and screamed "THAT'S IT! THIS IS WAR YOU ASSWIPES!" and stormed out of class. Roxas turned to Riku.

"Isn't Axel…" and he was cut off by the sound of the thump signifying that Axel was indeed still out there and had got in the way of an angry Yuffie. Roxas cringed and went to sit with Demyx, because he probably thought that Axel was dead. Riku shook Namine and said in a smooth voice, "Why thank you Namine, it's nice to know you think about me like that. But the slam on the desk thing, not really good with guys, so I would never do that again." and he leaned right down so he could just see her eyes.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh my god he's still talking to me… wait what a bastard what am I supposed to reply to that he's to cool to say another thing stupid. I lifted my head off the table and left my hair hanging im the way of my eyes I didn't want to have eye contact with him before regaining my poise. "__Er…no problem" I then laughed weekly trying to hide how nervous I really was._

Riku burst out into a never ending fit of laughter. He couldn't believe his plan had worked. He whistled at Demyx and Roxas, who had the same grin on their faces and shouted to the whole class, "Ha I scored the new girl! You all owe me your lunch's suckers! Now lets go, this class sucks and I've got design with Rineoa next!" and they all filed out of the room, but before he left, he whispered to her "by the way, welcome to twilight high!" and he bounded out after the others leaving Namine on her own.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh my god I can't believe he just did that he really was a bastard. I can't believe I thought he liked me. "WHAT A DICK!" __I felt so shit after that awful intro. I grabbed my sketch pad and ran out the classroom. As I ran I slowly felt a small tear trickle down my face. I followed the sign and ran into the girls toilets. I wasn't looking where I was going again. I'd thought I would have learnt by now. I looked up only to be smashed into with a huge red leather handbag._

Yuffie was washing all of the mascara that was running down her face off. But Yuffie didn't cry. She wasn't allowed since she was 'tough'. She turned to go out, but first she adjusted the hair band she had in her hair, and put her bag over her arm. "Stupid Axel, stupid boys, think they're the best fucking thing that's ever happened…." And the door flew open, and thinking it was Axel playing one of his pranks again, swung the huge bag as hard as she could, and was very satisfied when she heard something fall to the floor.

Problem was wrong person.

"Oh shit."

_Namine's POV_

"_Ouch! Oh sorry" I wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with anyone I was still sooooooooooo hurt from what Riku had done. I ignored the taller girl and reached for the toilet door before I was nudged in the arm._

"Hey I know you! You're the new girl. Hey I heard from outside what Riku did. He's always been a dick don't worry. And his friends, the spiky hedgehog and the annoying shag buddy he has, there the same. And by the way, you don't look so good. Hey, you in there?" she said, knocking on the toilet door, being welcomed by sobbing sounds.

_Namine's POV_

_I was pretty much shattered by that that was the first time any boy had shown interest in me.__ What a dick I screamed it in my head. "What a DICK!" I wanted the world to know how much I despised him. I wiped my eyes dry and unlocked the door. I tried to straighten my dress out and move my hair out of my eyes but it was no use I was such a wreck. I looked up at the older girl hoping that maybe there could be someone who wouldn't be a complete bastard. In this school cause so far it wasn't looking to great_.

Yuffie smiled in triumph. Another girl who thought that Riku should die. Now her mission was complete. She wouldn't play her like Riku did. She got some toilet paper and dabbed the younger girl's eyes with it, un-sticking her hair from her face. "You know what Namine, I think we're the same you and me cause you know Axel, Riku's friend? Well until he turned prissy he was mine." Yuffie ground the last word out, and screwed up the paper. She then smiled again. "So what do you say about getting revenge? You know a little payback" And she laughed to herself. She looked at Namine. "So what d'you say?"

_Namine's POV_

_I thought it over. In my head it seemed like the first thing I should do after leaving the toilets. But my heart told me that if I did get revenge then there wasn't any difference between me and him. I would be just as bad as him and I wasn't going to stoop to his level. "__Sorry …but if I got revenge on him then that would make me as bad as him… I really want to but, that's just not how I was brought up. But don't worry karma will get him on its own anyway trust me" I said as I glanced at her sketch pad then back to Yuffie. _

Yuffie boiled. If this girl hated Riku so much why did she not want to beat him brainless? She sighed and walked to the door. "Well, if you insist, but don't come crying to me when he finds you again, and rips your heart limb from limb. And upsets you, then goes to break another girl's heart." She pretended to sniff as if she was crying, and over exaggerated on the emotion she put into her little speech. She straightened a little and put her sad voice on. "Oh well I tried, I really did, im sorry, I'll just leave now. Maybe some other poor girl will help me." And she started to leave.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh my god she's so faking it does she think im that gullible but I can't do it no its just not right. "Look I'm sorry but its just not me. I can't just attack someone it's not right. But maybe we could still be friends I mean at least you thought to help me and I thank you for that it was really nice of you" I knew I was pushing it a bit when I asked to be friends but it couldn't hurt to try right?_

Yuffie dropped the act, admitting defeat. "Ok miss powder puff, I tried to warn you, but you just let everyone step over you see if I care. Oh and by the way, we girls in Twilight Town are much prettier than you Hollow Bastion scum! And I don't care if you try and stop me, im gonna crush them all, with or without you!" and she stormed off, slamming the door from its hinges in the process.

_Namine's POV_

_Well th__is is turning out just perfect two people I thought like me were just trying to use me for what they wanted. Who am I kidding im the one who's messed up in the head. I no what will cheer me up. Namine your gonna go outside and draw the beautiful surroundings. It doesn't matter if you're the least liked person in the whole world you have yourself and your drawings and nothing is worth that. I picked up my sketch pad quickly moved my hair into place. I pushed open the door to the busy school way. Luckily nobody was noticing me I seemed to just shrink away which is what I like best. I headed outside and stared around at the groups of people laying on the grass. I moved over to an empty tree pulled my pencil case out my small handbag and started sketching the people and plants around me_ _It was just what I needed to forget everything that had just happened in the first 2 hours of my new school._

Riku played with his lunch as he thought about what he did this morning. His ravioli didn't look very appetizing with a side of guilt served with it. She looked so harmless, yet he took advantage of her. Plus she was new, so it couldn't of been easy. And it was all Axel's fault that this tradition with new girls started in the first place. "Hey Riku? Earth to Riku? You there? We come in peace!"

Riku swatted Axel's hand away from his face and got up from the table. "If you guys need me... well tough shit." and he walked away to find Namine and apologize. As he entered the schoolyard, he found three familiar faces he really didn't want to see sidle up to him, psychotic grins on their faces. Yuffie spoke first. "Well Riku, looks like you've just won the award for biggest playa in the school!"

And they laughed manically like the witches they were. "Buzz of yuffie. I'm looking for someone." Yuffie stopped laughing.

"If your looking for the new kid, she's by the tree , drawing. Sad little girl. Anyway you hit her quite hard back then she was sooo upset! Wasn't she girls?" and she squealed when Kairi and Olette both said "YEAH!" at the same time, like clones, and they all walked off to the other side of the field. Riku was about to give up, he saw the girl in her white dress , and plucked up the courage to go over. As he got closer , he called "Namine!"

_Namine's POV_

_I was so in grossed in my drawing at first I had no idea he was calling me. But then I looked up. How could he even think of looking at me without feeling guilty doesn't he have a conscience at all. Eh he makes me feel sick. I picked up my pad and quickly shoved my pencil case in my bag and turned away from him. I started walking, I wasn't gonna look back I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

Riku groaned as Namine immediately walked away. He sped to catch up with her, and when he did he said "Listen I'm really sorry about what happened today, its was all Axel's idea not mine, he started it. But I admit i was stupid to go along with it, come on Namine stop and say something please? come on, I really want to start anew!"

_Namine's POV_

_Wow he really must think himself something coming back over acting like it wasn't even his fault he has a brain doesn't he. I don't know why I should even bother with him after what he did but I should answer because im not rude. "Just forget it Riku your obviously to stupid to realize what your saying to people before you say it. So just spare me the sob stories alright. Just leave me alone ok?"_

_I turned away from him hoping that what I had said had hit him hard because he deserved it so much._

Riku stopped dead and looked on as she walked away. Why was he even bothering? Its not like he felt anything... He shook his head hard. "No Riku, it's not worth it, she's the new girl, and it would never work! But WHY ME!" he yelled, falling on his knees. He didn't care about the looks he got, he let his knees soak in the wet grass and watched as the possible girl of his dreams walked away , loathing him. He got up when he heard the noise of the bell signaling it was time to go home.

As he walked to his familiar house, he opened the door and found his dad was gone again. Sephiroth never was there to greet his son. Riku went straight up to his room and got his guitar out of the cupboard. His brothers weren't home either, probably being deranged villains like his dad was.

And people wondered why Riku was the way he was.

_Namine's POV_

_I sat on my bed thinking over my first school day I could only sum up that it could have gone better but something was playing on my mind. When he screamed behind me I just thought. Oh please spare me he's sooo pathetic I expect he can't help himself. But at least I can finally get him out of my mind. Don't worry Namine just forget about him. I logged onto my computer it was new so I decided to_ _press around on a few buttons. I over heard some girls talking about msn on the field so I had to try it._


	2. Msn conversations do wonders

A/N: so what's going to happen now Riku has a side of guilt for dinner. And it's amazing what msn can do.

Disclaimer: do you really have to ask? And btw don't own any songs mentioned or put in this chap.

Chapter 2: msn conversations do wonders 

Riku strummed the strings on his guitar, trying to think of notes to play. when nothing came to him, he got up and switched on the computer. He put his password in on msn and the normal message came up 'thank you for logging in' and he saw his name 'silver heard emo according to knuckles the hedgehog' on the top bar. Immediately Roxas's name came up, and told him that Namine had a new email. "Maybe this is my chance." he mumbled as he typed in the email. It had been two hours since school and Sephiroth still hadn't come home. not that Riku minded, hell he was used to it. He closed the curtains and started writing the English essay that was days overdue, whilst waiting for Namine's reply to his invitation.

_Namine's POV_

_I was working out how to choose my dp when something flashed up on my screen. I read it, it was Riku. I clicked it open he invited me into a convo. No one else I new was online as I had no other contacts I started to type. "Hi what do you want?" I said angrily hammering the keyboard. God he just won't quit will he. _

Riku laughed silently at Namine's spite. "Well hello to you too sweetcheeks. And I wanna apologize for the way I acted today. but seriously I wanna make it up to ya. I'm not as cool and collected as I make out to be lol." Riku then banged his head on the keyboard. "stupid...stupid ...stupid!" he banged his head again after every stupid, at one time hitting the enter button so the 'stupid' message had sent. "Damn! no way! undo, undo!" he franticly smashed the keyboard, but admitted defeat and awaited the new girls wrath.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed and then quickly pulled it back as if someone was watching me, I didn't __want to let him know that I was feeling like forgiving him yet. "I may have said you were cool but I don't remember mentioning calm and collected?" I felt quite proud of myself for that feisty sentence. Suck on that Riku ain't it bitter I thought to myself. And waited eagerly for his reply, now it's time to have my __lie to him maybe just twist it a bit. I smirked evilly as I pushed my blonde hair behind my ears_

Riku smirked and leaned forward to the keys again. "Ah touché. but may I remind you that you, dear Namine are the one who blushed like an apple in math today when I started talking to you?" he wasn't completely lying. he had seen her blush, but only a little, and he knew that she was weakening.

this was too easy.

_Namine's pov_

_Oh my god. I never blushed and even if I did I had reason to I mean I was nervous and he was kind of cool. Ah shake that out your head rite now. Okay now it's personal. "Man you're a bit full of yourself. Even if I was you must have been paying very close attention that's kind of sad ain't it especially if you were gonna stand me up straight after" God that was a crap reply. I pulled my sketch pad out and started sketching. I was fighting a battle whether to send or not, but my sketch pad knocked it without my realizing. I didn't realize it had sent till he replied._

Riku whistled at her confidence. He cracked his fingers and started to type. "Well Blondie, I didn't stand you up because its not like u liked me in the first place was it? and its not like we were a married couple out on a date was it? and it was hard not to notice I was sitting next to a tomato with a wig! and I am not full of myself! you try living my life, see how you like it!" and he signed out in frustration. He turned off the computer and climbed into bed. It was gonna be a long day at school tomorrow.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh my god I can't believe he just said god he's sooooooo far stuck up his own arse. And he couldn't even wait for me to reply so I could have a small chance at beating the crap out of him. Oh well I guess I'll have to get him tomorrow. Just you wait Riku. I'll think of something but what the hell am I supposed to come back with to that. Oh fuck I'll sleep on it._

The next morning Riku tried to ignore the annoying beep of his alarm clock, even resorting to throwing it against the wall. deciding that sleep was never going to grace him again, he stumbled out of bed, the duvet wrapped round his head, making him look like an Eskimo. After shoveling down some rice krispies and trying to tame his untamable beast of hair back to its glossy gloriness, he left the house for school.

_Namine's POV_

_I got up extra early today I was not gonna be late again. I made sure my hair was nice and tidy and grabbed my sketch pad which contained a drawing I had drawn whilst typing on the computer the night before. I grabbed my handbag slipped on my shoes and headed off. I was glad not to have had to run to school today my feet were still kind of tired. I was really annoyed Riku's snarky comments had been playing on my mind all night and what was worse I had nothing to say at all. I guess I'll try and avoid him until I can think of something or else I am so doomed. I got to the school gate people were slowly pouring in I joined the crowd and was practically dragged to my classroom it was so busy. I went to my seat sat down and continued with my drawing._

Riku dragged his feet into the school, and waited for the crowd to come. This school was like a bus route. When it came, he climbed onto the shoulders of some random guy, and said over the holler "Take me to my form!" and he went with the flow. When his stopped arrived he climbed down and ran through the doors. He said hi to Roxas, and whispered to him "Dude, I screwed up big time."

Roxas look at him puzzled and whispered back. "Why? Did you screw Yuffie or something?" Both boys shuddered and done holy signs protecting them from evil. "No, I made the new girl madder than she already was." Roxas shook his head. "Again? First Kairi, now her. Dude face it, you suck at talking to girls."

Riku flared. "Yeah? Well so do you spiky!" and for effect he ruffled said spikes. Roxas patted them down again and put on a 'duh' look. "Yeah I know, that's why im gay, genuis! Why don't you talk to her civilly? Share interests?" Riku nodded. "That's a good idea, thanks Rox." he went over to Namine and sat down next to her, taking out his rough book and pencil, pretending to draw to get her attention.

_Namine's POV_

_I saw Riku walk over to Roxas but I refused to look up I was just spying on them out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want Riku to think he was my main interest. Which is true he wasn't I have much better things to do like drawing and stuff which I can't seem to think of right now but there is more. As he sat down next to me I had to smile but I was not going to stop staring at the same pencil __stroke that I had been drawing for the past 10 minutes so I chose to wait for him to speak._

Riku smirked as he saw Namine smile at him whilst trying to hide it. It looked so adorable. He slapped himself. Did he just say she was adorable??!! Anyway girls didn't matter, music and life did. Oh god, he had been hanging around Axel and Roxas too long. It was starting to rub off on him. He cleared his throat. "So dyou like anything else apart from drawing? Like music?" that was dumb, he told himself. He looked down again; making sure his hair covered his eyes.

_Namine's POV_

_I overly exaggerated having to tear myself from my picture then I tried to look at him but I couldn't hold back a tiny giggle as he looked just a bit shy hiding himself behind his hair. Which I thought was quite impressive for him to pull off especially as he was a boy. "Err... Well I like painting but I also like music like Leona and stuff and Nickelback he's pretty cool, y'know he's got long hair too" You div I thought that was going great till you said that so I did exactly what he did avoid eye contact by staring around the classroom at other people who intern gave me 'you're a freak' looks so I immediately turned back to my picture in shock. Roxas was watching us pretty closely. I wondered what those two talked about._

Roxas decided to intervene because it looked like Riku was failing miserably. He went over to the desk and kneeled down next to Namine. "Hey did you know Riku plays guitar? And that he's damn good at it as well? Maybe he can play ya a song sometime? Anyways I gotta go Axel's here, toodles!" and he ran off laughing. Riku had steam coming out of his ears.

"Im gonna get you spiky" he mumbled under his breath, and looked sheepishly at Namine, and turned away, trying to hide his crimson face. What was going on? Riku was never embarrassed, especially not to a girl! What was wrong with him? He checked his forehead, normal temperature, but the butterflies had woken from their 16 year slumber and decided to gang up on him. He turned back to Namine,not really knowing what to say, but wanting to see her reaction anyway.

_Namines POV_

_I saw how embarrassed Riku was when Roxas said he could play guitar I thought that was kind of …unexpected I guess. I mean he seemed so confident when it wasn't him being embarrassed but when it was the other way round it was completely different. But as I felt merciful I decided to pretend I hadn't noticed. "You play guitar that's so cool I mean I can't play anything. Do you write your own songs?" Ok I guess he deserved some credit because I really did think it was cool and he seemed so on edge. Not that I cared, that's just what makes me so nice. _

Riku brightened up a bit more, and the red slowly faded. "Yeah, well I feel sad or happy I write songs to show it, just like you do with your drawing, I put my emotions into it. And believe me, im not as good as Roxas says I Am." but apparently Roxas had been eavesdropping outside, and he stuck his head in the door and said "He can so! Don't listen to him he's lying! He's fucking brilliant go round his house sometime and listen!"

Riku could've murdered Roxas there and then, but it was cause too much mess so he decided not to. He looked at Namine, and continued "As I was saying, my guitars old, but yeah I can play."

_Namine's POV_

_Well that shocked me yesterday he hated me now he's opting to be best mates mixed signals. What am I supposed to say I knew for a fact I couldn't I lived pretty much on my own my whole life in my white room. My mum died when I was little and my dad was never in but I had to make the dinner and do chores so I couldn't leave at such short notice. "Well I would like to hear you play but I can't visit you why don't you play a little for me at lunch if you wouldn't mind. If you want I can show you some of my drawings" Oh shit bad ending but it couldn't of sounded to bad. God I bet I look just as bad as he did. Damn I could kill Roxas how awkward can you make a conversation. There's only one person better at it than him, Axel._

Riku was taken aback. Maybe Roxas would live to see another day after all. He grinned at the blonde, and swung his legs onto the desk, hugging them. "Yeah sure, what lesson do you have fourth period; we could walk to the practice rooms together. And I bet your drawings are excellent. What kind of things do you draw?"

_Namine's POV_

_I saw his huge smile appear after I finished talking; it wasn't like his upper cool snarky smirk. It was his honest look that made me smile back. But then I stared back at my sketch pad for some reason I still couldn't look directly at him it was like an invisible barrier. I don't know why Roxas is gay because he talks fine to girls. I nervously replied "Err… well y'know just about … well anything. Anything I like I guess" wow that sounded confident Namine bravo now as your feeling so confident why you don't jump off the roof._

Riku got off the table when he heard the morning bell go, and whistled to the late Axel that had just arrived with Demyx. "Hey Ax ill meet you outside Art block at break yeah? Im just gonna give Namine a tour!" all Axel did was shrug and nod. He held his hand out to Namine, and didn't expect for his redhead ex to come and slap him. "Thanks a lot Riku, not only do you dump me in front of the whole school, you replace me with the new girl! Death be on you Riku!" And Kairi glared at Namine, stuck her finger up, and ran out in tears. Riku touched where she had slapped and immediately stars started spinning around his head.

_Namine's POV_

_I was really looking forward to going with Riku later. But that just blew my mind out. First of all he has a girlfriend which he completely failed to mention. Oh god she thinks… oh god I gotta let her know we ain't going out and Riku can go stuff himself if he's just ignoring his girlfriend. I turned to Riku with a completely gaping mouth scowled at him then headed out the room to go after Kairi. What an areshole he really was. I'm such a looser. "Kairi wait up!" I called._

Kairi snickered as she rounded the corner to the hall. not only had she got back on Riku, she's made the blonde bimbo realize she was never gonna be his, and feel a complete jerk at the same time. She was bound to join the heartless soon enough. She pretended to sob again as she heard footsteps rounding the corner.

_Namine's POV_

_I couldn't see Kairi's face oh god she was she crying. Oh my god that was so harsh of Riku the second girl he's made cry. "Kairi wait, it's okay I'm not going out with Riku… he was just going to show me round. But don't worry I'm never gonna talk to such a jerk ever again I can't believe he's ditched you". I tried to move closer to her. I felt awful especially as I knew how it felt. I walked closer she had stopped running. I tried to look at her but she kept turning away. "I am so sorry!" I felt pathetic because I had nothing else comforting to say and that was hardly a soothing comment. _

Riku sat up still dazed from the slap he had not deserved. He couldn't believe that Kairi- wait yes he could believe Kairi would do that. One thing and one thing only crossed his mind. Namine. He got up and ran to the hallways, but was cut off by the school lesson crowd. "Damn!" he said, and he decided to take the long route. He saw a flash of blonde and red, which wasn't Axel and Demyx, and ran toward them. He saw them walking away, arm in arm. Pure loathing boiled for that redheaded cow, this was all a trick to get back at him. And Yuffie had decided to toy with an innocent girl like Namine. Well he wasn't gonna let that happen. "Namine! Don't listen to them, they're tricking you! They're using you!"

_Namine's POV_

_I convinced Kairi to cheer up and forget Riku she seemed pretty pleased that I was there for her when no-one else was. We were walking out to the school yard when I heard a faint call of my name. I looked over my shoulder and I could just see a glint of Silver hair flashing through the crowd. I ignored it I knew it was Riku I was so pissed off with him that I chose to ignore him completely. Just when I was starting to think he might have been a half decent person then I go and find out about this. Eh, words can't describe it. I walked Kairi out across the field out into the sun._

As Kairi and Namine walked outside, Kairi looked at the wall, where she saw Yuffie sitting, watching them. She grinned and turned to her blonde companion. "Well Namine, looks like Riku has ruined both our lives huh? I mean, he broke my heart; he humiliated you, so how about we get a little vengeance? What goes around comes around right? And besides it's not gonna make you feel guilty, he's gonna be the guilty one for being mean to such innocent girls. So, im thinking we pull a prank, but not the usual, glue on seat thing, no were thinking way beyond that. Say...cutting the brakes on his bike?" she sped up the last sentence so Namine wouldn't hear properly, and plus she didn't want the whole school to know she was gonna murder someone.

_Namine's POV_

_As me and Kairi were walking across the field with Riku out of sight I saw Yuffie leaning against the wall I saw her and Kairi give eye contact but it was nothing unusual I mean Yuffie probably just wondered what was wrong with her so I ignored it. Then Kairi said about getting revenge first thought in my head, replay that's what Yuffie said! I turned to Kairi and pulled my arm away from hers "Did you just say revenge? Wait Yuffie put you up to this didn't she?" I'm such an idiot. Oh no poor Riku I got to go and apologize I was so stupid. "Were you even going out with him?"_

Kairi swore inside when she knew Namine had realized her plan. "Well, Yuffie did help a little..." but she was cut off when said ninja ran up to them."Namine, don't listen to a word she says, she hasn't taken her pills today have you Kairi? I am so sorry for her behavior and yes she was going out with Riku but it was nothing to get upset over is it? I mean there's lots of boys in this school isn't there Kai? Anyway got to go, bye!" and she scurried off, dragging Kairi behind her. Riku had been watching all that was going on, and leant against the wall, his back to it. He sighed and switched on his mp3. Ironically enough, 'animal I have become' by three days grace was playing. Why could no-one just give him a break? He saw Namine get up, but ignored it. If she was gonna talk to him, she was gonna do it in her own time.

_Namine's POV_

_I shook my head as they left "little bitches" I whispered to myself. I stared at the floor then looking up I saw Riku leaning against the wall. I felt so awful. I wanted to apologize right away but I was kind of transfixed to the floor. Oh Shit. Oh well this was my fault so I better get this over with. I slowly walked up to Riku who was listening to his mp3 player. But he didn't seem as sad as I would have guessed. "Look I am so sorry of, well, the way I treated you. It wasn't right." I was so childish I was staring at my buckle white shoes. This felt awkward to the highest degree. I just stood next to him thoughts rushing through my mind of how I hated being judged and I have practically executed him for nothing._

Riku took a deep breath and turned to Namine, brushing the god-knows-what from his back. "Its alright, you weren't to know. Its basic instinct. Now lets go get you something to eat, I'm starving." is that the best he could come up with? She just called him all the names under the sun, and he's suggested eating? He mentally kicked himself. he smiled at Namine, slung and arm around her as a sign of no hard feelings, and led her to the cafeteria, showing her each block and which was in it not he way. He remembered something. "Hey we still up for lunch? You know, the song?" well that could've gone better. He ignored the wolf whistles they got, led by Axel, naturally, and got two chocolate milkshakes from the vending machine. He handed one to Namine. "Here, think of it as a 'your forgiven' gift."

_Namine's POV_

_I was so glad Riku had forgiven me it was like the world had jumped off my shoulders. It surprised me when he put his arm round me but I didn't object. I felt exactly the same I was starving too but I did want to hear his song. As we passed towards the cafeteria and Axel wolf whistled. I turned to look at him from under Riku's arm. Looked at him and burst into a fit of laughter. And what was worse I had no idea why. As Riku handed me the milkshake I slurped it down fast. I really was hungry. "Thanks!" I said with a huge grin on my face I felt really happy all of a sudden like I'd had too much medication or something. Then I took my straw from my milkshake and blew some at Riku. It was funny for the first 5 seconds and I laughed. Then CRASH in my brain._

_Why the hell did I just do that? That was so un-Namine like. I just stood there mouth gaping whilst Riku had tiny spurts of chocolate milkshake over him. What did I just do?_

Riku closed his eyes as the milk flew at him. The freezing cold droplets hit him like bullets. He looked down at himself, and then looked at Namine. He was feeling evil so he gave the impression that he was angry, and then he got his own chocolate milk, loaded the straw, and fired. He laughed like a maniac when even more chocolate landed on Namine's sparkling white dress. He then realized she was probably gonna kill him so he ran for the door that led to the field. Once outside he aimed again, but his time missed and hit an innocent squirrel. Instead of feeling bad, he laughed even more, waiting for Namine to follow. He looked around and saw his teacher across the field, so he decided that no more chocolate spitting was gonna occur.

But bottle throwing doesn't count as spitting.

_Namine's POV_

_He practically drenched me in chocolate but it was hilarious. He ran away so I loaded more milk chasing after him. I was holding my breath trying to keep the milk loaded up. He ran outside and missed me sucker. He stood still and turned to a teacher I still was holding my breath until I couldn't hold it any longer it sprayed over the teacher's shirt. My face went bright red. I had no idea what to do. It was a split second decision I grabbed Riku's wrist and ran like the fucking clappers._

Riku stared in horror as the milk stained professor Xemnas's shirt. he didn't have time to look though because next thing he knew, Namine had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him along like a rag doll. they flew past the library and found a corner. he took the lead and pulled Namine around it, and pressed her against the wall, so she wouldnt be seen by Xemnas, because face it, for once he was innocent. when she opened her mouth to speak, he covered it with his hand, and when the teacher had gone, he let her go.

"Namine that was...fucking brilliant!" he screamed but then remembered that the teacher was only down the hall so he shut up pretty quickly. then he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, it was just something no-one would dare do, but it was so damn funny. When he calmed down, he looked at Namine, "Come on we got time for one song before class, to the practice rooms my queen of pranks!" he said, holding his arm out.

_Namine's POV_

_I was so glad Riku covered my mouth because I could just barely hold my laughter in. "I can't believe we got away with that" I gasped from so much laughter. Then it hit me did he call me a queen. And I definitely weren't his queen. "Yeah, looks like the student has surpassed the master" I said as we ran for the practice room. For someone who was fixed to the floor when in front of a teacher could bloody run I was practically carried there. That's all that was through my mind how funny it had been breaking the rules I don't know why I hadn't tried it sooner._

Riku found the practice rooms, and led Namine into the first one. He then left her to find a guitar and an amplifier. he tuned it the best he could and set it up in the room, glancing at the chocolate covered Namine every now and then, and then bursting out into laughter. he strummed all six strings to make sure they were okay, and then took a deep breath.

"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'   
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle   
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no"

Riku stopped singing and looked at his friend. "Well, what do you think? its crap isn't it?"

_Namine's POV_

_Whilst Riku was playing I couldn't watch I was looking around the room it was bare and silent. I don't know why but I felt like I was on edge whilst he was playing it was like sooooooo nerve racking. Then he asked for my opinion. I honestly thought it was pretty cool and I had no idea he could sing I thought he only played it. "It was brilliant I can't believe you're not in a band I didn't know you could sing". I t was pretty impressive. But I still stared at my shoes and my not so white dress. It made me wonder how perfect and crisp it had been but I sort of preferred it now. What? How fucking odd in the head can you get? _

Riku laughed and leant the guitar against the piano. "Well I think bands are too much hassle, and anyway that's just something I do in my spare time. shame my dad cant see things the way you do." he shook his head and forced a smile. "Anyway on a happier note, you're dress looks nice now. but I can't say the same for my hair" and looking at his silver mop it was indeed, speckled with brown. he sucked on a strand and nodded. "Yep, definitely chocolate." and then he laughed again. the butterflies then woke up again. "Namine, how would you like to come round mine tonight? im on my own and its kinda lonely there..." and he gave her a lopsided smile.

_Namine's POV_

"_Err oh god um I'm kinda not sure on that one" I would of loved to go over but my dad and the chores. But then I thought hey if I've sprayed a teacher with chocolate milk then why not. I watched Riku's face drop as I said that but I couldn't just leave him sad. After all he deserves something after the way I treated him. "Well my dad's not gonna like it but… ok" I watched as his smile spread across his face. I stood up just as the bell rang for lunch registration. "oh when we go to your house I'll show you my drawings too". I said turning away from him and heading towards the door. I was looking forward to it already but I had no idea what my dad would do when he finds out I'm not home._

Riku jumped inside knowing that his crush was going to come over his. But she seemed doubtful about what her dad would say so he fished his old and battered cell phone and handed it to her. "Here, call your dad and make sure its ok, because I don't wanna get you in trouble. and he set about putting the instruments away. he then watched her while she dialed her dad's number. her dad sounded very protective of his daughter, but it was understandable. she was special, something to hang onto. He then saw Axel waving to him through the window, signaling that the bell had gone. "Nam's hurry we gotta go"

_Namine's POV_

_I was glad Riku had thought of lending me his cell phone I didn't have one dad wouldn't let me. He was kinda angry when I told him I wasn't gonna be in. But I wasn't gonna tell Riku that. I hung up on my dad arguing with me."He said it's fine, don't know what I was worried about" I tried to grin but even I knew I was doing a poor job of it. So I changed the subject. "Oh shit were late come on". And we rushed to form._

Riku still wasn't sure but he took her word for it and ran to form. When he opened the doors, he and Namine sat down just as Xemnas came in. both their faces dropped, and Riku shoved Namine down under the table. he sat nervously watching both Xemnas and Namine. behind him Roxas raised his hand. "Err, excuse me sir, but where's Mrs. Fair?" and as soon as Xemnas's eyes met his, Roxas shrunk in his seat. "Mrs.Fair is away with illness, that's all you need to know. Mr. Valentine where's the person seated next to you" he said in monotone, directing it at Riku. he groaned now that Namine knew his last name and stuttered "Err, I have no idea sir." for you see, Xemnas was as scary as scary can get. Put it this way, even Axel doesn't contradict him. But all Riku worried about was Namines reaction to his name. Riku Valentine, yep, he was definitely changing it.

_Namine's POV_

_I had just sat down I was so out of breath only to be shoved under the table. But when I realized why I was sooo thankful. I was listening to the conversation it was dead quiet I hid behind Riku's and my bag. I prayed that no-one like Yuffie or Kairi spotted me and then told. Then I heard Riku's surname. Riku Valentine? Poor kid was my first reaction but I couldn't help but let out a faint giggle as the thought ran through my mind. But it was minute even I could barely hear it. Don't panic there's no way anyone would have heard that. I hoped. _

Riku leaped out of his seat when he heard afternoon bell ring, and when Xemnas had gone, he helped Namine from under the table. He brushed her off and smiled. "Sorry about that, but couldn't let you get seen by Darth Vader. now I have English last period so I will meet you outside the gate. wait for me there because knowing me I've probably got detention ok? see you then!" and he walked off with Axel and roxas who gave him smirks. "sooo, Romeo word on the hall is that the new girls going over yours tonight. Is zis true?" Axel said, putting on a really dodgy French accent. "Yes it is true, but don't ever do that again. and besides were just friends." but Riku longed to be something more. But he wasn't exactly gonna tell him that was he? Axel just smirked and kissed Roxas on the cheek as the little blonde went to his lesson. "okay but don't say we didn't warn you buddy. Good luck with Darth Vader. may the force be with you." and he went inside. Riku smiled and as he found his room, he whispered. "Just friends..."

_I headed out of form for next lesson which was yippee Art. My absolute favorite. I left before Riku before I turned the corner I watched him walk out with Axel and Roxas I turned back and smiled. I usually can't wait for Art to last as long as the world but this time I kinda didn't mind it ending today. I walked to art holding my Art Book against my chest and smiled away to Art._

A:/n so Riku has decided that he has a crush on Namine, but what will happen at his house, find out next chap!


	3. not just a social visit

A; n/ ok this chap is all about what happens at Riku's house.

Disclaimer: don't even ask

Chapter three: not just a social visit

Riku sat bouncing in his seat, waiting for the heavenly sound of the bell telling them to go home. When they came, he threw his copy of Othello on the desk, and flew through the door. He ran to the gate, and noticed Namine wasn't there. So he got his mp3 out again as he waited for her. He then thought about some things. And whether Namine felt the same way as he did. If she did it would be a bonus, but if she didn't that was her choice. He smiled as he saw her coming up the path, just visible over her art book. He took it from her and said "you ready to go your chocolately highness?" what.the.hell.was.that? He slapped his head inside but instead shrugged it off. They started toward his house. This was gonna be interesting.

_Namine's POV_

_Chocolaty highness? What was that? If that was supposed to be a pick up line, even I could have come up with a better one. It felt kind of strange y'know walking with him outside of school. It was dead silent and I just couldn't stand it. It was even worse I had nothing to hang onto without my sketch pad. "Err so what color is your House?" What? I just dissed him then I come and say something as Bizarre as that. Wait now I've said that I might as well just start talking about spoons or something. God I am an idiot._

Riku raised an eyebrow at the weird question but he couldn't ignore her "Well its blue, but its like a dark blue, my families a bit fucked up so you're lucky no-ones there." he wanted to get away from the subject of families pretty quickly so he hurriedly changed the subject. "What about you, I bet you live in this huge place with like, twenty bathrooms!" and he waved his arms for effect, and felt a bit stupid so he put them down again. "But seriously im warning you now, you need a hazard suit in my room, it hasn't been cleaned in weeks." he then turned Namine towards the only blue house in the street, and unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened, a yellow dog welcomed both kids. Riku ruffled the dog's ears and said to Namine "you're not scared of dogs are you? Because if you are, I can put Pluto outside if you want?"

_Namine's POV_

_As soon as I saw Pluto come rushing out I instantly adored him he was so cute. "Oh god no he's adorable. I'd be pissed off if you did" I said laughing. I strolled up to Pluto and bent down next to him he had muddy paws and got paw prints on my dress but it didn't make any difference so I ignored it. Riku showed me inside his house wasn't that much different from mine it was just tidier and brighter "Your house is pretty much like mine except mines like White" I said laughing but my attention was still focused on Pluto he was the coolest dog I had ever seen._

Riku smiled and nudged Pluto upstairs. He took his shoes off and held his hand out to Namine. "Come on it wont bite, my room might but I don't." he couldn't believe what he just said. He sounded like he wanted to do the nasty, and that _was_ just plain NASTY. He felt her feather light hand connect with his and he took her upstairs. He went in front of his door and said "ok my room might scare you, but don't worry." he opened his door and lead her in. Riku's walls were a deep blood red, with a few models of weapons here and there, from daggers to keybaldes. He had a huge bed, with a desk next to it and then the wardrobe on the other side. It looked like a vampire's bedroom. He led her in further and collapsed on his bed. "Man I hate school. But the good part is you can look forward to coming home and sleeping" he said laughing. He looked at her, and waited to see what she thought of his room.

_Namine's POV_

_I had no idea by what he meant with that biting comment so I just gave him suspicious glares then lowered defenses and took his hand. Which by the way was absolutely huge. As I walked through his room which when I say walking I use the term loosely. It looked like he was killing himself every night after school or something. I mean it just screamed god im depressed. But I wasn't gonna tell him that "Wow spooky. My parents would never let me have a room this messy they'd always make me keep it tidy. They say your room reflects yourself so you best keep it the way you want to be seen. You must be pretty lucky to be allowed a dog and that means your parents must be pretty cool." Spooky that was stupid, good thing I followed it up with something personal. NOT. _

Riku grunted and rolled onto his front. "My father's not worth talking about." he knew it was a cruel thing to say about his dad but it was true. They sat in awkward silence until he piped up again. "I have three brothers and a dad but they're never here so I just tell people im an orphan. You're dad must care for you a lot if he protects you. My father doesn't care what I do. What's your dads' name?"

_Oh Shit! Good one Namine you've just knocked him completely out of the room "No wonder your rooms so dark" OH SHIT DID I JUST SAY THAT. "I mean I'm sorry it's none of my business anyway. My dad's called Cloud and my mum died when I was a baby, and I have no siblings" I could not have made the situation worse. I no change subject. "Hey you got an X Box or anything?"_

Riku laughed and was grateful for the subject change. "Yeah I have a ps2. I got his new game for Christmas called Kingdom Hearts its cool. Wanna play it?"he went over the his TV and set it up, ushering Namine to sit on his lap since there was only one chair in the room and the floor wasn't butt worthy. She timidly did and he laughed quietly. He felt a bit nervous about it at first, but calmed down and handed the controller to her.

But the problem worsened when he heard the front door slam open.

_I was kinda nervous about sitting on his lap but I was a bit scared if I sat on the floor I'd never see the light of day again. We started playing I was pretty good I thought but he looked like he could play it blindfolded. Then I heard the door slam it made me jump and I stood up knocking Riku backwards off the chair. "Sorry, it's just I could've sworn I heard something down stairs."_

Riku listened after he had got up. He froze. No way. Not now. He had been waiting for this for months, but not now. He grabbed Namine and pulled her to window. "Namine I want you to listen to me, now I want you to go outside and run, ok? Don't ask why just go!" and he lifted her with ease out of the window and shut it after her. He ignored her looks and shut his bedroom door, barricading it with various pieces of furniture. He jumped when something slammed against it, making them move, and he backed up to his bed, and grabbed a keyblade from the wall. He looked at the window, Namine still hadn't moved. "For god sake Namine run." he murmured as his door flew open with a boom.

_Namine's POV_

_I was standing silently listening then he suddenly just knocked me off my feet and dropped me out the window. I let out a little scream as I fell. I looked up at the window. What just happened? "What are you doing!?" I screamed "Riku! What's wrong?" Why wasn't he answering me who had walked in his house that made him want to bar me out? I ignored his wish for me to run and stood firm shouting at the window._

Riku gulped as three suited people burst into his room, guns in hand. The Turks had been after him for months because of who his father was, but Riku had never thought about it that much. He gripped his keyblade, but it fell out of his hands when the bald one, Rude he thought his name was, hit him round the face with such force he fell to the floor. They kicked him a few times, and he ignored the burning inside his body, worrying more about Namine. He managed to get words out of his mouth. "What do you want from me? Why am I so special?" But his words were cut off by a kick to his face, causing him to cough, sending speckles of blood onto the floor. he felt himself being dragged out of the house, Pluto barking at them from the living room where they had locked him in. he hoped Namine had stuck around long enough to know who these people were and get help.

Because my god he needed it.

_Namine's POV_

_I screamed when I heard the loud crashing and banging as I saw Riku's shadow in the window drop to the floor. What were they doing to him? I screamed again but with a passion as I saw him being dragged out of the house. I felt tears run down my face. Leaving it cold. I ran in front of the three men. "Leave him alone!" I screamed I stood infront of them my arms held out. But I knew I couldn't have looked like much of a threat. For once I could not take my eyes off Riku blood was dripping from his lips as he hung limply to the floor. __I then grabbed Riku's hand from behind. There was no way I was gonna let him go. "Leave him alone!" I shouted. I couldn't look at him without crying. They kept pulling so I grabbed a rock and threw it at one of their heads they stop moving and froze. I tried to pull Riku away but they held him firm. "FUCK OFF YOU EVIL BASTARDS!" I shouted and pulled but they remained still._

Riku watched helplessly as Namine stood in front of the Turks and told them to let him go. He went to yell to run, but instead more coughing and bleeding answered him. The Turks meanwhile, looked at each other and laughed. How could a puny little girl possibly consider herself a threat? Tseng, the leader, shoved her out of the way and kept on walking, motioning for the others to follow. As Riku passed Namine, he stuttered her name, but barely loud enough. He felt her hand grab his, and her shouting for him, but he knew she couldn't do anything. Rude the threw him into the back of the Turks truck, and the doors slammed shut, leaving him in the dark. As he lay there in absolute agony he could only say one thing.

"N-Namine."

_Namine's POV_

_I ran after the speeding truck. But it was no use there was no way I'd catch it. I collapsed in the middle of the road. Tears streaming. I couldn't look up from the floor. "Come back" I whimpered through tears. Pluto ran up to me across the road and licked my face. I pushed him away and he went back inside the house. The door was off its hinges lying on the front lawn. I couldn't stand. I was on all fours looking out to the horizon where the truck had just driven off. I can't believe he saved me why didn't he climb out after me. We could of escaped we would've made it away from those awful people. "Don't worry Riku, I'm coming" I stuttered. Like I could even believe that. If he couldn't fight them off then I had no chance. Why didn't I go in and help him. I'm so pathetic. I got up and turned to face the open door. I walked inside and clambered up the stairs. I stared at the broken furniture and the busted doors along the hallway. I walked in his bedroom the ps2 was still on but the chair was in half and there was a pool of blood on the floor against the back wall. I could do nothing but cry. I punched the wall where Riku had obviously been slammed against. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea where I was. My parents couldn't help. "What do I do!?" I looked at the floor and spotted in a corner that had been brushed aside. The cell phone. I dialed 999 and told them what had happened they said they'd be over shortly. I sat against the corner of the upturned bed my hand over my eyes. "I'm so sorry Riku…Riku" All I could see in my mind Was his body falling to the floor in the window it kept playing on my mind like a record player and each time it hit me harder and harder. Words could not describe how much pain I felt._

The Turks arrived at their base on the outskirts of twilight town, and dragged the seemingly unconscious body of Sephiroth's son form the back of the truck. And when they least expected it, Riku gathered all the strength left in him , bit the hand that was holding him down and dropped to the floor. He got up the best he could and when he stopped wobbling, ran towards the woods leading to the haunted mansion. He ran, and the Turks laughed and Elena, the blonde, pointed her gun. She fired right above Riku's shoulder and he fell in an instant. Rude got the boy and led him inside. They dumped him on the floor of the lab, and told professor hojo what to do.

The last thing Riku saw and heard was a knife, and his own screaming.

_Namine's POV_

_Wait Namine you can't just sit here if you cared about Riku you would get off your arse and do something. I ran out of the house I didn't known where I was going but I had to find someone. I ran past a park and saw Axel, Roxas and Demyx leaning across the slides and swings. I ran up to the fence guarding them. "Axel you guys I need your help!" I was so out of breath from running and crying. "Please Riku's been taken by the Turks!" I put my hand to my face to wipe the tears I touched my cheek it hurt I remembered when one of them had slapped me to the floor I cringed but ignored it._

Axel's eyes flashed red when he heard the words 'Turk' and 'Riku' in the same sentence. He threw the lollypop he was eating aside, and summoned his chakrums. "We've been waiting for this for a long time haven't we boys?" Demyx and Roxas nodded, summoning their own weapons. Axel looked at Namine, and slung and arm around her for comfort. "Don't worry Namine we will get him back we promise. We might need some help though." and he led Namine away from the park. They ended up at a ragged old bar. Axel went inside and sent an ear blowing whistle. "Tifa, cid, yuna, zexion, Riku's been taken by the turkeys and we need your help, you in?" and they all nodded and went upstairs. When they came back they each had a unique weapon in there hands. Axel grinned at Namine. "Told you. Now come on we all know what shinras like, now let's go!" and they all bundled into Cids airship.

_Namine's POV_

_I was trying to be confident and not worry like the rest of them. I didn't know Axel had it in him to be serious. I wondered if Riku had had this problem for how long then why didn't he tell anyone of his friends about it. I mean there were so many people standing here right in front me who would gladly die for him. So he shouldn't have been in this position in the first place. The main thing in my mind was getting him back home and safe I couldn't imagine what they where doing to him. But I gotta save him. "Ok everyone lets go get our friend back" I shouted at the crowd. Who intern raised there weapons and cheered back. "Don't worry Riku we're coming" I whispered to myself._

Axel squirmed in his seat. This was taking too long. "Can't this heap of junk go any faster?!" he yelled at the yellow haired captain. "Look boy, I want that kid safe and sound as much as you do, but insulting my ship isn't gonna do it! Now sit down and wait like the rest of us!" Axel growled and sat back down. Yuna sat down next to Namine because she was clearly upset. She put an arm around her "Namine, you can't go blaming yourself for what has happened to Riku. You had no chance against the Turks. What matters now is that we get him back, which we will." and she gave her a hug. Cid suddenly exclaimed, making them all jump "I've got the boy on radar; the Turks base is right underneath us! Let's go!" and Axel was first to stand up. "For RIKU!" and the rest cheered and got ready to fight.

_Namine's POV_

_I knew in my heart that it wasn't my fault but I could also think of a 1000 ways in my mind he could of escaped both of us, and it hit me like a 1000 knives stabbing me all over. I clambered out as the ship landed everyone dispersed into different directions. Leaving me standing there. But there was no way I was gonna let them save him I was gonna help get Riku back I promised myself I would. I ran through the main gate past all the fighting luckily nobody had noticed me. I ducked and curved around walls and corners, there was no sign of him everywhere I looked led to a new path which in turn made it more difficult. But I was not going to give in. Each tunnel was dark and scary. I know maybe he'll answer if I call his name I screamed Riku twice but there was no reply. Which only made me__more concerned. Finally I ran into an open room. There in the center on a table I saw him._

Axel and the rest sprung from the ship, sneaking across the lawn of the Turks hideout. Axel smirked. He was going to let his dear brother know he was here. "CHARGE!" he screamed, and everyone went in separate directions, taking on a member of shinra each. Rude confronted Tifa, but Tifa swung her leg out to kick him full in the face, and when her foot was caught with ease, she jumped and kicked him with the other foot instead. His nose started bleeding, and Tifa saw Yuna cartwheel beside her, dodging the punches and bullets Elena was sending toward her. The summoner reached for her own guns, landed and started firing in a shotgun showdown.

Whilst this was going on, Axel led Namine to the main entrance and told her, "Namine you take it from here, just make sure you know what to do if you're caught! Run and scream avalanche!" and when she had gone, Axel was tapped on the shoulder. Smiling he turned, and his twin, Reno was staring him down. "What are you doing here bro?" he inquired. Axel growled. "You and your friends took my pal, and you know I hate people hurting my friends!" And he caused a circle of fire to surround both redheads. He lunged at Reno and emr and chakrums collided, sending sparks flying. Axel threw his brother against the wall, pinning him there. "Where is he?! Where have you hid him?!" and when he didn't answer, Axel punched him square in the face and let his twin fall to the ground. He then signaled to Zexion, who opened a portal and went inside to follow Namine and make sure she was safe. Cid and Demyx were taking on azul, a huge blue beast,

And Roxas was taking on Tseng. Axel sighed. "Why has it come to this?" he wondered as the fighting carried on. It's when he heard a scream of terror he knew that this was not going to be pretty.

_Namine's POV_

_I stopped and stared as I saw Riku lying motionless on the table. He was tied at the arms and legs. I ran up to him and shook him hard. "Riku, Riku wake up" I cried. But he didn't move. I grabbed a knife from the wall and cut the ropes tying him down. I had a strange feeling sweeping over me. I looked at his skin it was burned, battered bruised and cut. He looked so cold. I tried to sit him up I put my arm behind his back and hugged him loosely. He was as cold as ice. And he looked almost lifeless I didn't know what to do. His arms hung limply down on the desk as I tried to hold him up. It looked pretty hopeless I could barely hear him breathing._

Tifa winced as she was thrown to the floor. She struggled to get up, because now Rude had his baton, he had the advantage. She got up and threw another punch, but Rude caught her fist again and threw her against the airship. Rude went to hit her again, but Axel created a wall of fire separating the two martial artists. Rude turned to look at him. "You know baldie, its rude to hit girls." and he sent his chakrums soaring towards rude. The Turk rolled out of the way, but then was hit in the face with Cids staff, knocking him out cold. "Get Tifa on the ship and out of here." Cid obeyed and carried an also out cold Tifa onto the airship. Axel then turned to Yuna, who was still firing. She wasn't gonna give up that easy.

But that's when her bullets run out.

"Damn!" she leapt onto her feet and ran for Elena. Elena dodged and Yuna skidded to a halt, and went for her again. She hit her in the gut, and Elena then flipped the summoner over onto her back, but Yuna countered with a kick to the chest, giving her time to get up and run to Axel. "This is not working, were losing, bad!" and Axel nodded, he whistled to Roxas, who was still taking Tseng on with his two keybaldes. The blonde leapt over the Turk and landed next to Axel. Demyx was still trying to beat Azul, but with no luck. The nocturne hit Azul over the head with his sitar and ran for it. "Okay guys, let's go find Namine and Zexion!" and they all ran inside the huge shinra building, dreading what they were going to find.

_Namine's POV_

_I held him in a hug for a few minutes longer I felt that if I left him he might disappear. I cried out to the others "Guys I found him he's in here help I can't move him myself. Hurry!" I layed him back down and he flinched. Like I had leant against one of his cuts. But he still layed there deadly silent. I backed off about four feet I didn't want to cause him anymore pain than I had already done_

_What's taking them so long I thought. I held my hands together. I was so nervous what was holding them up. "Come on guys. We need you" I whispered to myself in a silent prayer. This place it must have been worse than hell._

Zexion stalked the halls of the shinra building, trying to find Namine. He picked up her scent, but she kept moving every time he tried to follow it. He met a guard, who sternly told him to 'piss off' as it were. Zexion uncovered his eye that was normally hidden by his hair, and it turned into a yellow slit. "You will lead me to where the prisoner is, and you will not ask questions, and hand me your gun." he snapped his fingers and covered his eye again. The guard willingly gave Zexion his gun, which was sent to the deep jungle through a portal, and turned. As he started walking, Zexion followed him. After a few twisted halls and corridors, the guard stopped and turned to Zexion, signifying that this was there destination. As the guard fell out of the spell, Zexion grabbed both his shoulders and head butted him, knocking him out. He grabbed the body and dumped it in a nearby janitor closet.

Well he wouldn't want to be charged for murder did he?

He opened the door, expecting more guards, but instead found a trembling and sobbing Namine slumped in the corner. He looked where she was looking, and was horrified to find the mangled and beaten body of Riku on the surgery table.

He went over and checked the boys pulse. Weak but still alive. He examined the many cuts, bruises and scars Riku had acquired and frowned. He went over to Namine and did something he had never done before. He hugged a girl. He hugged her as if to say it was going to be alright and there was nothing to be afraid of, and helped the scared girl up. He then heard footsteps and recognized them as Axel. "AXEL! IN HERE!" he yelled. There wasn't much time.

They needed to get him out of here.

Now.

_Namine's POV_

_I watched quietly as Zexion checked Riku's pulse. I swear my heart stopped beating whilst I was waiting if he was alive. Then it jumped when I knew he was gonna be okay. I stopped crying and looked into Zexion's eye he seemed sure that Riku was going to be okay so I trusted him. As Axel and the others ran in each looking at Riku and going silent. Axel and Zexion lifted his body and carried him out__of that awful place. I followed beside them watching closely at everyone's reactions. Everybody was silent even Axel for once. I can't imagine how much pain he had been through before we got there my tiny bruise on my left cheek was a pin prick compared to what he'd been through. I watched as they carried him aboard the airship. As they dropped him off I sat bye him. But I wasn't going to touch him I couldn't he reminded me of glass that if he were touched again I might smash him, I didn't thin it was possible to wish someone to die but I had so much hate for the Turks right now I thought that I'd kill them myself if not stopped. I would be glad if I never saw this place again._

Axel fell silent as he saw what had happened to one of his best friends. He swallowed down the anger and rage that had bubbled up inside him, and helped Zexion lift the poor teen form the table. He tried to ignore Riku's grunts of agony but couldn't help letting a stray tear escape his eyelid. The whole group was silent, and Yuna said a silent prayer for Riku, asking the gods of Spira to let him be okay. They all knew his chances were slim, but they didn't want to admit it. Even in the airship an awkward silence hung in the air. Demyx ran into the bathroom to stop himself crying in front of Namine, who everyone felt most sorry for. They knew the poor girl was traumatized but there was nothing she could've done. When they landed outside twilight general, they ran in with Riku over Zexion's shoulder, yelling for help.

When they gave him a bed, the rest of the group thought about whether to stay or not. Yuna sighed and said "Maybe we should let Namine have some time alone with him, I mean , after all she does deserve to be alone." they all nodded and said goodbye to Namine, leaving her there alone.

_Namine's POV_

_When they all started to leave I was like Fuck don't leave me I can't cope with this. He's meant to be the strong one with him gone I am fucked. I was willing them to come back. I couldn't stand the silence. And what was I supposed to do he was asleep was I supposed to watch him whilst my guilt and anger built at the same time. If he would just show some sign of emotion or anything it would make me feel better._

A; N/ oh my god what a twist! Well will Riku wake up? Find out next chap!


	4. one prayer

A:N/ ok so to recap, Riku is in hospital, and Namine has to cope with facing him…what will happen?

Disclaimer: don't bother.

Chapter Four: one prayer

Riku stirred and when his head stopped spinning he opened his eyes and was blinded by a light. He filled with terror, thinking it was the laboratory again, but was relived to find Namine there. That must mean he was in a hospital. He felt around for her hand and when he found it he grasped it tight, never wanting to let go. He was happy she was okay, but scared to think what they might have done if they found her. He decided to cheer her up a bit because she looked upset. As much as he was flattered she would cry over him, he couldn't let her stay like that. He opened his dry lips, and whispered "morning beautiful"

_Namine's POV_

_I gasped as I saw him stir. I was so relieved he had finally woken up. I was nervous enough with his reaction but then he called me beautiful. AHHHH that was sooo sweet of him. I mean he's just been traumatized to the highest degree and he's trying to make me feel better. He could barely open his eyes but he managed to grab my hand. He held it tightly and it kind of scared me but I didn't move it away he obviously needed comforting. I mean so did I and nothing happened to me. "Oh my god I am so glad your okay. I tried to stop them I did I am so sorry I left you alone with them" I blurted out all at once I would be surprised if he even heard me it was so fast. But I had so much on my mind I had to let it out._

Riku tried to laugh but instead coughed and wheezed. He settled for giving her a tiny smile instead, and rasped, "Hey slow down I got a big enough headache as it is. Now answer me one question. Did they hurt you? And tell me the truth." and he pulled her hand to his face and rubbed it up against his cheek. Just feeling her warm skin made him comfortable. He then turned his head and looked her in the eye, waiting for an answer, because if they did hurt her, he would never forgive himself.

_Namine's POV_

_I know he was trying to hide how much pain he was in when he couldn't even laugh. They must have really fucked up his mind because he never talked to me like this before, at least not before what happened. But I didn't want to upset him. All they did was slap me but I wasn't gonna say that. I lifted my hand to my cheek to try and hide it from him. It stung a little as I touched it but I held firm not to flinch. "No they didn't but. What I don't get is why you didn't climb out the window with me. I mean we could've got help and then everything would've been fine and…" I couldn't continue I didn't want to rethink what had happened. "Well it doesn't matter because Axel and the others took the Turks out good" I said trying to shrug off my nervousness in one blow. _

Riku steadied his breathing now he knew that nothing happened to her. He saw her put her hand to her face but shook it off. "Axel being serious, now there's something you don't see everyday." he whispered trying to lighten the mood. It filled him up with joy now he knew that people cared about him. He frowned when he remembered her earlier question. "The reason I didn't come is because I needed to fight them. It's been waiting to happen for a long time, way before I met you. Anyway it doesn't matter, im still here aren't I?" and he beckoned her to sit on the bed, because he wouldn't want to be standing there all that time, so neither would she.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed weakly at his Axel comment. But even I knew I wasn't pulling it off. I could kind of sense he was needy. He needed attention but I wasn't sure it was me who should give it to him; it should be his father or someone who should be there for him not me. I only met him a few days ago and I'm not exactly a main part of his life. I didn't want to sit on the bed I didn't want to take up room. I __grabbed a chair from the side of the wall and sat down. I let him take my hand again and tried to change subject in my mind. "So on a cheerier note __you can tell the whole class you took on the Turks." __I smiled. _

Riku smiled. "Yeah, and failed miserably. Anyway why were here Namine, there's something I need to ask you. I know this is gonna sound really weird and your probably gonna slap me and walk away, but what would you do if a boy you knew for only a couple of days asked you out?"

_Namine's POV_

_Wow well that was a slap in the face I pulled my hand away from his and stood up off the chair. Ahhh what do I do. I THOUGHT HE WAS MY FRIEND. I can't just say yes he's in hospital he probably doesn't know what he's saying. Ok brake this to him gently don't smash it in his face. "Oh god well you probably just need to rest. You should wait till you get out of hospital before you go making any big mistakes. You can't be thinking clearly. But I don't blame you neither would I after what u been through. I better go… y'know you catch some rest then you'll be out of this place in know time". I grabbed my bag and started to leave._

Riku groaned and yelled after her with the little voice he had left. "What have I done? I had one girl I cared about and I blew it!" he must have over excited himself because little black dots appeared before his eyes. Then the whole ward heard the noise of the heart monitor going haywire, and the doctors rushed to Riku, to find him jerking in all sorts of ways. His eyes rolled up into his head.

_Namine's POV_

_I heard him call back but I didn't hear what he said but I could hear the heart monitor sound. Oh my God. I turned round and the doctors had swarmed him. "Oh my god Riku" I didn't know if he could hear me I ran back to the bed and knelt by the bed. I grabbed his hand to stop him moving. I screamed when I saw him fitting it was scarier than when he had been taken by the Turks. It was like someone had possessed him. "Oh god I'm such an idiot im so sorry." I started crying whilst he was being held down by the doctors. "Leave him alone!" I screamed It made me sound crazy because who was I shouting it to? Nobody was controlling him it was because he was sick. It's my entire fault._

The doctor in charge held Riku down by the shoulders and the nurse injected some kind of drug into his arm. After a few moments Riku calmed down and fell still. Then when the doctors had made sure his heart rate was stable, they left him and Namine alone again. Riku's eyes opened a slit and he found he was trembling. "Namine? What happened?" he said, the fear obvious.

_Namine's POV_

_I gasped and sighed all at once. I felt like I was the one who had the fit. "Oh god you just had a fit don't ever, ever scare me like that again." I could see he was scared so that was clever Namine you probably just increased his fear by 100. I gripped his hand tighter. I just sat there in silence kneeling on the floor. What the hell just happened? I'm so stupid I should never have said anything to upset him when he was in such a fragile state. "God I am so Sorry Riku" I said my head facing the floor._

Riku didn't whether to puke or cry. He settled for shaking instead. He felt namines hand clutch his, and tightened his grip. "Don't worry it's not your fault. Its mine. I shouldn't have bombarded you with a stupid question. But you know what really worries me? The fact that my dad isn't here yet." and he couldn't stop the tear falling down his face and onto the bed.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh my god that's was what I thought earlier. I looked up and saw the small tear run down his face. I didn't know he could cry. "Oh don't worry I'm sure he's been caught in traffic or hasn't found out yet. But don't worry he'll come trust me". I tried to comfort him. But he was crying I couldn't take that. I moved closer and dropped his hand I tried to hug him but it just looked like I was crushing him under my weight. I felt stupid so I just went to kneel back on the floor. He was so unsure of himself well that went for both of us. Cause I was fucked in the head. I still couldn't forget that I think he asked me out. The first thing he did after coming out of a coma._

"Yeah, traffic. Right. I just wish he would stop hurting people and care about me for once." Riku then noticed that Namine was trying to give him a hug so when she went to the floor he tried his best to sit up and wipe his eyes. He grinned. "If your gonna hug Namine do it properly" he wasn't trying to be nasty, but against his own will he held his arms out. He still remembered what he said, and didn't want to dwell on it unless she chose to. If she did, that would be great but if she didn't then life goes on. Well hopefully it will in this case. A nurse in a blue uniform, coming with the cheesy smile and everything, came into the cubicle and looked at Riku. "Sweetie, your father's arrived. Would you like to see him?" Riku gulped. He didn't want to see him just yet. "Five more minutes."

The nurse looked from him to Namine and twigged. "Oh, ok sweetie I'll tell him." and she left. Riku noticed he still had his arms out and waited for Namine to respond.

_Namine's POV_

_When he said that I giggled lightly and smiled. I knew he had to make effort to sit up and it probably caused him pain, but I really did need a hug. I moved forward and hugged him tight. I had to stand up to reach him. "Thanks" I said shyly over his shoulder. I held him there and he hugged me back. It felt absolutely awesome. I gotta say. "Err maybe you know we could give it a shot if that's ok with you y'know going out" I said but still over his shoulder so he couldn't see my upper teeth biting my lower lip with nervousness._

Riku's heart skipped a beat as he held on to the petite blond. He pulled away, a goofy grin on his face, and then he winced a little due to the cuts on his arms. "You sure? Wow. Yeah course its ok; I'm the pillock that suggested it! Oh god I can not tell you how happy I am right now." he turned as he saw the curtain swish open and the huge build of his father block the light. He let go of Namine and stared at his father, who immediately examined the injuries his youngest had sustained. Sephiroth vowed this would never happen to Riku and he felt a monster for letting the Turks have their greasy hands on him. He pulled his son close. Ignoring Namine. Riku pulled away after a while, tears of joy welling up. "Dad, I didn't think you'd come." Sephiroth sighed. "You really think I wouldn't come running when im on a mission and get a call saying my sons been hurt? Riku I know im not normally there for you, but you are still my son , and I feel that I've let you down letting this happen to you." the general then noticed Namine. "You must be the one who helped save my son, and for that I am eternally grateful." he picked namines hand up and kissed it.

_Namine's POV_

_I was really happy with myself for asking about going out. Why the fuck didn't I do it the first time. It would have saved a fit and a lot of crying. But then his dad comes in I didn't know what he would look like he didn't look a lot like Riku at all. First he pushes me off the bed to hug Riku ignores me completely then he' sucking on my hand. FREAK! When he kissed my hand I looked away at Riku and raised an eyebrow then turned back. "Err I'm Namine. But I didn't save him it was all our Friends you shouldn't be thanking me for anything. All I did was find him in the base. I didn't do any fighting or anything" I pulled away and sat in the chair next to the bed. Big mistake I looked up he was the tallest man I had ever seen in my life. Now I know where Riku gets that from._

Riku laughed at the looks he was getting from Namine and immediately started coughing again, even bringing up a bit of sick. His dad looked at him and hugged him again. "Now I have to go and get your brothers from school, but I will come straight back I promise." and he headed for the exit. "Bye dad!" Riku said, and looked at Namine "What? He was only saying thank you. Here I'll show you how a pro does it." And he lifted namines arm to his lips and planted kisses all the way along it. Then he spun her around so she was sitting on the bed again. He sat there stroking her hair for a while, then said, "Hey Nams, you're gonna stay right?"

_Namine's POV_

_Oh my god did he just do that. That was weird. But there was no way I was gonna object. It was so weird all I could do was laugh. I let out a small fit of laughter then immediately stopping as if it wasn't allowed I wasn't exactly sure if you're supposed to laugh when a boy in a coma starts kissing your arm. I wouldn't face Riku I just sat on the bed my back facing him. Then he asked me the stupidest question in the world. No im gonna walk out right now fuck off Riku. WHAT? Like I'd do that. "Yeah sorry, I gotta go" I sat there silent. "Just kidding" I added and laughed again._

Riku grimaced. "Alright I get it, stupid question. But heres a better one. You ticklish?" he didn't give her a chance to answer because his fingers had already traveled to her stomach and started tickling her like his life

Depended on it. He didn't let her get off the bed, and eventually pulled her down so she was lying next to him. He was still a laughing wreck. God knows what the people in the next cubicle thought. He didn't care though. He gritted his teeth as he turned to his side, being careful not to pull any wires out. He poked namines nose, and sat there grinning. "Hey Namine, am I your first boyfriend?"

_Namine's POV_

_He said something to me but I didn't quite catch it. I looked over my shoulder "What?" But I was cut short by sudden bursts of laughter. I kicked and fidgeted but I couldn't stop laughing. It tickled so badly. I was laughing so much it hurt. He eventually stopped. I gasped for breath as little hiccups of giggles escaped my lips. Then he faced me next to him. How could he ask something like that? That wasn't fair. SO WHAT I NEVER HAD A BOTFRIEND BEFORE THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT! I screamed in my head then laughed at the fault. I looked back at Riku and I could feel my face going crimson just thinking about it. So turned my head into the pillow and started grinning at the pillow I felt so embarrassed it was awful. _

Riku grinned at the back of namines head. "Ah so I am, well I must say I am touched miss strife. But seriously I had one girlfriend before you but that was in 5th grade." he could see he embarrassed Namine so he leant right down the best he could, and whispered. "Its nothing to be ashamed of you know. I'm actually glad I'm your first. So stop hiding in my pillow and look at me please." And he tried a trick Axel normally used on Roxas, and ran his finger down her back, stopping right near her butt. He then went back up and waited for her to look at him.

_Namine's POV_

_It tickled so I giggled lightly. But I still felt embarrassed I wasn't exactly used to this. I turned to him but I left my hair hanging in the way so he could only just see my eyes. I didn't know what to say yesterday we were throwing milk at each other now we're laying on a bed together it's a bit of a leap ain't it. I didn't say anything I just stared at him then at the ward around us then back at him it was hard to keep as serious as he was._

Riku started laughing again. "You tease." was all he said, then the nurse from before came back, and said to Riku "Sweetie, we're going to take you up to the surgery now for the injuries on your internal organs ok? So I think its time for your friend to go home." but Riku held on to Namine like she was a precious diamond. Not only did he hate hospitals, but even worse, he hated needles and surgery. "My organs are fine, honest, there's no need for surgery, see? Hunky dory!" and he hit his stomach, and immediately regretted it when he doubled up in pain. "O-or maybe not" he huffed. the nurse layed him back down again , ignoring the pleading look he was giving her, and got him ready for surgery. He looked at Namine, terror on his face. He gripped her hand, and as he was wheeled off, he whispered a faint "I love you" then the drugs took effect and he went to sleep.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed weakly as he hit himself I could tell how scared he was of surgery. But he had to have it done. It was so sweet he said he loves me I watched him as he fell asleep and his hand loosened its grip and fell on the bed. I left and walked home smiling all the way. I couldn't help it I know I must have looked ridiculous but I didn't care I was happy because Riku was happy. I got home and layed in bed. I thought over all the things that had happened that day. It was sad but in the end I wouldn't have changed a thing. I thought this as I slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep._


	5. Is there any good news?

A: N/ so Namine and Riku are officially a couple. Now Namine has to face the school…..

Disclaimer: blah.

Chapter five: is there any good news?

Axel slammed the classroom door and fell into his seat. The image of Riku on that table had not left his mind all night. He wondered how the poor kid was doing. He out of habit bit his nails, and waited for the others. Roxas and Demyx came in with a now healthy Tifa, and they all sat down round Axel's desk in complete silence. Tifa decided to break it by saying "Did anyone call Namine last night to see how Riku was doing?" and Axel looked daggers at her. "Oh yeah because I have her number stuck up my ass don't I? Course we didn't call." and then the silence reigned again. Axel shifted his weight so Roxas could sit on him, and Demyx smiled. "Hey look on the bright side; he's getting the best care available." Axel stood up. "He doesn't have to be getting it at all if his goddamn father was locked up by now!" but he sat down again when he saw Namine enter the room.

_Namine's POV_

_I felt pretty normal considering the atmosphere. But as I walked into the form room and saw the empty desk where Riku would usually sit. I sighed. It seemed strange without him here. I turned to my left and everyone was staring at me in silence. It bloody scared me to death. Even Axel was doing it. "Err Hi"._

Axel took a breath and smiled the best he could. He knew he looked constipated but what the hell. "Hey Namine, any news on old silver?" he said, trying not to blurt out all he thought about the whole thing. Tifa got up and put her black hair behind he ears. "How is he Namine?" the faces turned to her again, and apparently news of what happened to Riku had spread across the entire student body, because every face in the room was eager to know what happened and if he was ok.

_Namine's POV_

_My God he's popular was all that came into my mind right then. They where all waiting expectantly even Yuffie was listening. It felt pretty cool actually I don't thin I'd ever been center of attention before. "Oh he's fine. He'll be out in no time easily within the week. So don't worry about him. He's just gone in for surgery. Then he's just got to recover then he'll be back to his usual self in k know time". I smiled at everyone then took my seat. I got out my sketch pad and continued a drawing I had started this morning but I made sure to hide it from anyone's wandering eyes._

Axel jumped up from the table and gave Demyx a high five. Tifa smiled and clapped her hands. Yuffie chuckled and made sure she was heard above the noise. "Well that's all well and good, but how do we know that he isn't going to go crazy and kill us all, like his beast of a father did? How do we know we are safe around him anymore?" Axel growled and went to jump her, but was held back by Demyx and Roxas, who had the same look in their eyes. Tifa glared at her and cracked her knuckles. But all of the students were surprised when Namine stepped forward.

_Namine's POV_

_What did she just say that little slut. I turned my head from my drawing and walked up to her. "Got something to say have you, bitch?" Oh my god how dare she after the way she treated him. There was no way I was gonna let her off easily this time. I can stuff how I was brought up for the time being because she deserved what Riku had been through. And I am gonna make sure she gets as close to that pain as possible. I could feel my anger burning inside me and taking over. But I stood firm waiting for her reply._

Yuffie scoffed as the new girl stood up to her. "And what are you doing to do, Hollow Bastion scum?" and a chorus of 'oohs' erupted from the students behind her. Kairi and Olette leant against Yuffie's shoulders, and Axel and Tifa came up behind Namine and put their hands on each of her shoulders, and looked at Yuffie. "That was low, Yuffie, really low." Axel sniped. Yuffie smiled again, "But it's true. In fact I think that she and Riku are the perfect couple, since they're both thick as pigs, they're both fucked up in the head…" she started, but was cut off when Namine leapt on her.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh that's rich coming from that ugly Whore. I couldn't take it I just snapped. I pushed Axel's and Tifa's arms off my shoulders and pushed her to the floor. Her head hit the back of the desk and it slid across the floor. But I kept going. People from different sides we're cheering and booing all at once. I didn't know I could cause anyone physical damage. But it didn't feel like it was me at all. She slapped me round the face so I pushed her further on the floor till she was pinned down. I slapped her in the face and pulled her hair. "TAKE IT BACK!" I screamed at her. I was unaware of everyone else in the room. _

Yuffie was stunned as the new girl screamed abuse at her. She wasn't gonna give up just yet. She grabbed the bimbo by the shoulders and flipped her over, punching her in the nose. "Don't you dare touch me! I'll say what I want about that retard!" And she got off of Namine and checked the back of her head for blood. She screamed at her minions to follow her to clear up her face in the bathrooms. The whole class erupted into cheers at the sight of someone showing Yuffie that she wasn't the boss anymore. Axel and Tifa looked dumbstruck at the blonde and Axel sighed. "Well, now I know that she's definitely cloud's kid." Tifa nodded in agreement, then Demyx and Axel lifted Namine onto their shoulders and screamed. "THREE CHEERS FOR NAMINE!"

_Namine's POV_

_She hit me hard in the nose I felt the blood run down it. I was ready to charge after her. But I was pulled back by Axel and Demyx lifting me onto there shoulders. I was suddenly up in the air it was a strange feeling to not have me walking away in tears after an argument. But one things for sure it felt great. I tried to wipe the blood away from my nose and I looked down and smiled at the cheering Axel and all my friends. I just wish Riku had been there to seen it. I know he would have been proud and I expect he needed a laugh after his surgery._

When Riku woke up, the first thing on his mind was call Namine. Then he remembered she would be at school and she didn't have a cell phone. "Screw this." he said and asked for one phone call. As the nurse wheeled him there and left him, he dialed Axel's number. After a few rings he heard his pyro friend's voice. "Hey Ax its me. Namine there?" and he heard Axel scream that it was him to the whole class, and a whole lot of shouting and screaming in the process. When Namine came on he said "Hey what have I missed? Something cool I bet!"

_Namine's POV_

_The class went silent as we listened to Axel pick up the phone. Then everyone screamed with joy as we found out who was on the other end. I smiled I felt like I was on top of the world right now nothing could go wrong. "HI!" I said trying to shout above the crowd. I laughed as everyone around me was celebrating my little victory for Riku. "No you haven't missed much" I said shyly but still laughing "Here I think you should talk to Axel" I said as I handed it over to Axel I kind of felt like keeping my victory to myself for now. Because it only just hit me how much my nose was starting to sting. I walked over to Tifa and asked if she could take me to the medical room quickly I would be back in a few minutes I just wanted to make sure I didn't look too bad._

Tifa looked at the poor child's nose and took her to the medical room to get cleaned up. Axel told Riku, who immediately became worried. "Why? What happened?" All Axel told him was she walked into the door. Tifa rounded a corner with Namine, holding a tissue to clamp her bleeding nose. "Namine as much as I congratulate you on winning over Yuffie, I must stress that you can't get into fights ok?" she smiled when Namine nodded, but looked serious again as she saw Yuffie come toward them, pointing. "There they are sir! They're the ones that beat me up for no reason!" Tifa gaped at what she was hearing. She was then terrified when headmaster Ansem followed the ninja. "You two, my office, now!" Tifa tried to explain, but instead she was grabbed by the arm, Namine as well, and dragged.

_Namine's POV_

_I was on my way back to form to talk to Riku some more. The second I saw Yuffie I gave her the biggest scowl and death threats. And I quietly hinted Fuck OFF giving dead strong eye contact. What a fucking bitch. So just cause she lost she's gonna drag me down with her. Well no way is that happening. I was thankful that Tifa was there with me as we were dragged into the office, because I don't think that I could have coped by myself without lashing out again at Yuffie who annoyingly followed us back to his office. _

Tifa slumped in the chair outside Ansem's office, glaring daggers- NO SPEARS at Yuffie, who was sitting there acting like sally sob story. She heard footsteps, and thinking they were Ansem, she sat up straight. The blonde headmaster told both girls to come in at the same time, and Tifa held Namine's hand as they went in. "Now, is it true that you hit Miss.kasaragi?" he said , pointing his question at Namine. "Yes sir but she was..." Tifa was cut off when the headmaster raised his hand. "I asked her not you, but why you are here miss. Lockhart, we can talk about the days you've been bunking school." Tifa groaned and looked at Namine. Then Axel burst through the door screaming "SIR THEY'RE INNOCENT!" Tifa groaned again and hid her face in her hands. So much for getting this over with.

_Namine's POV_

_I appreciated what Axel and Tifa were trying to do but I could only see the headmaster's anger in his face growing and loathing me by the minute. I turned to Axel and Tifa "its ok I can handle this by myself don't worry". I gave them confident looks and urged them to leave. They left and I turned back to the headmaster. "Look I wouldn't of hit her if she hadn't provoked me. She started attacking me verbally first. So I just couldn't take it anymore and lashed out. Plus it was just her and me nobody lese was involved and in no way did we gang up on her, if anything she ganged up on us to start with." I finished. I just hoped that he understood and took into account that she had no visible injuries where as my nose had a huge cut down the side._

Ansem sighed and looked down at the girl. "Miss. Strife, I know you're a new student at Twilight middle school, but you must know we don't take fighting. Now I understand that you were provoked, but you should've come to me if she was attacking you that badly. Now I don't want to see you in my office again for a while ok?" and he pointed to the door when she nodded. "Now get your nose seen to and go to lunch."

Tifa and Axel were leaning against the door, trying to hear what was going on inside. They stumbled backward as the door opened and Namine came out. They asked her what went on. "Did he fry you? Did you get a detention?" Axel fired at her. Tifa put a hand over Axel's mouth to quiet him and smiled. "How about we fix your nose, then break his, yeah?" and she took Namines hand again.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at Tifa's comment it was cool that they'd stuck around for a while. "I didn't get anything. I am saved. Thanks Guys" and I gave them a big smile. I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get a detention it would have made it sound a lot cooler when I tell Riku, but beggars can't be choosers. I followed Tifa to the medical room. Just as Axel was about to leave I said "Oh wait can I borrow your phone in a minute I'll pay you back later" and laughed weakly._

Axel grinned and handed her his cell. "Here, take as much time as you want, you can't hurry love!" and with an insane cackle he sped out of the medical room and to form. Tifa giggled and put some antiseptic on a cotton pad. "I can't believe this school is so cheap they have one nurse." she muttered and applied it to the blonde's nose, ignoring her flinches. She stopped to let Namine dial.

_Namine's POV_

_I smirked at Axel which is something I didn't do very often but I have my moments. I started to dial Riku's ward number and waited for it to ring. Tifa was watching me pretty closely, I felt like I was under pressure to have a loud interesting convocation. A lady on the other end answered. "Hello welcome to twilight general how can I help you" a nurse replied. "Hi can I speak to Riku Valentine__please?" I asked. She told me to hold so I waited patiently whilst staring out of the window._

Tifa knew she was making the girl uncomfortable so she applied some bandages to Namines nose and left after Axel. Meanwhile at twilight General, Riku was bored shitless. The most fun he could have at this dump was staring at the ceiling. He thanked the heavens when a butt ugly nurse told him he had a phone call. He picked up the receiver, gave the nurse a look that said "do you mind pissing off?"and cleared his throat so his voice returned. "Hello?"

_Namine's POV_

_I smiled at Tifa as she left she could obviously sense I was a bit uncomfortable and she politely left I would thank her later.Riku seemed in a hurry to answer he must have been bored shitless. "Hey, sorry about a minute ago I was kinda… busy" I felt like dragging this out and making him guess how many scenarios as possible. I laughed I could kind of feel his happiness to have something to do. I waited for his reply eagerly._

Riku looked puzzled even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Why what happened? Did you have a fire drill or something?" he was eager for a bit of gossip or news because you didn't hear anything in this place. It was so damn boring. "Wait before you answer that, guess what? They said that I'm fine inside, just a few bruises, and I'll be out of here in no time!"

_Namine's POV_

_Fire drill how boring does he think I am guess I'll give him a teeny tiny clue this will make him go ballistic I thought to myself. "Err… I just went to the medical room nothing major." I paused for effect then I hurriedly continued "Oh so you're getting out that's great it was weird at school without you". I tried to make it sound like I was changing the subject so he would be curious as to why I was in the medical room, cause I was gonna tell him about the fight and I wanted him to know that I had in fact, most defiantly. BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YUFFIE. But of course I might not put it exactly like that when I told him._

Riku almost dropped the phone in anger. He gripped it with such force it probably would've snapped if he wasn't so weak. He tried to calm down, and calmly said "Don't try and change the subject Nams. Why the hell are you in there? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you? And don't lie, you know I hate lying. If someone did, expect me to hurt them!" and he gritted his teeth waiting for her to speak.

_Namine's POV_

_I had to pull the phone away from my face to laugh didn't want him to hear. I turned back to it and put on my cutest voice ever "Err… nothing my nose was hit but it doesn't matter everything's absolutely fine" I felt so evil but it just felt good that he was really concerned about me after he just came out of surgery. I guess I'd let him freak for a bit then I'll tell him later. Aww no I can't do can't do that I'll tell him in 1 minute. I promised myself. Bless him._

Riku couldn't believe she thought he would buy that. He rubbed his forehead and pushed some hair back. "Ok I'll take your word for it, but im not sure. If I find out you're lying, im not gonna be very happy Namine. Remember what happened last time you made me upset?" he laughed, knowing it would make her feel bad and make her tell him. This is why people told Riku everything, because he would eventually get it out of them. "Anyway, you are coming here this afternoon? I could really use some company, its so boring being here on my own."

_Namine's POV_

_I stopped laughing immediately when he said that. How evil could you get I did not want him to have another fit. The first one scared the shit out of me. "Oh no don't have another fit. Don't worry the bell just went I'll be over in a minute" I said it pretty fast but I think he caught it. I could feel the karma coming back from being secretive earlier. DAMIT I HATE IT. I hurriedly closed the phone and shoved it in my bag; I'll give it back to Axel later. And I ran out and headed for the hospital. How could he make me feel so guilty he was meant to make me feel better. At least that's what I think boyfriends are for. I contemplated this as I hurried to the hospital._

Riku smirked and put the phone down. He was glad she was coming, because as he said, it was kind of lonely and he wanted to see a different face other than a nurse or doctor. He knew what he said about the fit was bad, but he hoped she knew he didn't mean it. Anyway, he had his own surprise up his sleeve for her, and disappeared from the ward as the cheesy nurse told him she had arrived. He watched as she went onto the ward with a look of pure shock on her face, and grinned. He slowly crept up behind her, which was kind of difficult with crutches, and stood behind her. He just waited for her reaction.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh my god he's so annoying he makes me feel guilty. He knows I can't stand it. I spoke to myself as I walked into the ward. I slowed my pace down a bit I didn't want him to know that I had kind of run to the hospital I don't think I could take it if he had another fit. I opened the curtain to find an empty bed. First of all I thought OH MY GOD MAYBE HE DID HAVE A FIT AND HE HAD TO BE TAKEN AWAY OH MY GOD. I spoke to myself "Oh my god maybe he really did have a fit" I know I'll go and ask the nurse. I thought._

Riku held back the laughter and had to feel loved when Namine thought he had another fit. He stood silently behind her, not even making a move. He opened his mouth, but then he saw her look towards the nurse, and knowing that would blow his cover, he leaned into her ear and whispered. "Or maybe he's right behind you..."

_Namine's POV_

_I gasped as I heard his voice in my ear. I spun round fast. I was trying to sound pissed off with him but I was more pissed off at myself for being so gullible. Great Namine he leaves his bed for 5 fucking seconds and you're worried he's been hit by a torpedo or something. I couldn't stop my face as it blushed immensely. "How could you do that" I said putting my hands on my hips. "You're so annoying!" I screamed at him. I couldn't help but feel like a complete prat._

Riku laughed and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Well I told you I would be out in no time didn't I? I'm still getting used to these though. Imagine what Axels gonna say." he laughed a little more and went round to the back of her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "But at least now we can see each other more often. The visiting times here are shit. Get me out of here!" He laughed a little more and started off. "Well you coming, because I don't know about you, but I can't stand the smell of shit and puke anymore. And I gotta get home..." his face fell as he remembered what the Turks had done. "Or what's left of it. But hey, I get to see Pluto again. So that's a bonus." he had lost his bouncy mood but he wasn't gonna show it.

_Namine's POV_

…_he kissed me. I can't remember what I was thinking about a minute ago. I completely forgot I was supposed to be angry at him for worrying me. I turned back to face him and held my hands together girlishly. I couldn't help it. I couldn't remember what he just said to me. My mind had just blanked for a moment. I looked at him stupidly. "Err… sorry I kind of forgot what you just said" I said laughing._

Riku smiled at the way Namine blushed like a little girl. He was also glad that she didn't remember what he said, so he decided to change it. "I said we're gonna go back to mine and see if Pluto's ok. Because knowing Loz, he's lost his temper by now. Now come on, let's go." He smiled and started off. He wobbled slightly because of the crutches , but quickly regained his balance and held his arm out for Namine. When she linked hers with his, they started off for Riku's. When they got there, Riku took a deep breath and listened for a bark. The door had been fixed, and the windows, but he couldn't hear Pluto.

That was never a good sign.

_Namine's POV_

_I smiled as he wobbled on his new crutches. He looked quite cute trying to stand. I bet they offered him a wheel chair and he just couldn't hack being shorted than everyone else. But when he finally got the hang of it he took my arm. I wasn't sure if he should really walk home I don't know why he didn't just call a taxi or something. "You're pretty determined to win against those aren't you" I laughed at him. As we walked up to his house and my mean I walked and he hobbled awkwardly. It felt really strange to look at his renewed front door. Flashes of the door being blown off its hinges flashed in my mind. I looked away from it. It scared me inside. But it stood standing again, just like Riku._

Riku looked at her with a grin. "There is no way I'm going to let two metal sticks get the better of Me." and his expression brightened when he heard a familiar bark getting louder and louder. The yellow canine he knew and loved stood on his hind legs, leaning on Riku's legs. "Hey boy, you almost scared me for a minute there!" and he moved his hand, letting Pluto follow it in enjoyment. He looked around, noticing his dad's car wasn't there, so he presumed the house was empty. He went up to the door, and grimaced when he couldn't reach his keys. He looked sheepishly at Namine, who got them and unlocked the door, letting the boy and dog in. when they had all got inside, Riku was shocked to find it exactly the way it was before the attack. He swallowed and went into the living room and slumping on the sofa and looking around. It didn't even feel like his house anymore. He beckoned Namine to sit next to him and he put an arm around her, just wanting to sit there and hold her.

A:N/ ok So Riku's home. Yay! Now what lies ahead for Namine? Tune in next chap!


	6. Home sweet home

A:N/ ok so Riku's at home, but the Turks are still at large. Hmmm…..

Disclaimer:……….

Chapter 6: home sweet home

_Namine's POV_

_I couldn't help but giggle as he desperately willed to grow taller to reach the keys. But he gave in and gave me the 'this will never happen again and no-one will ever speak of this again look'. I opened the door and walked in. Pluto seemed sure happy to see Riku. I can't believe the house was exactly the way it had been. But that unfortunately wasn't a great deal of improvement it was still a wreck just not a violent one. I looked around the living room I hadn't been in there before so it was quite interesting it was pretty tidy compared to his room. I sat next to Riku who was sooo dying to sit down his arms and legs must have been aching like mad._

"_Dyou want me to get you a drink or something, you look knackered" I said smiling._

Riku smiled gratefully and said "Yeah, you wouldn't believe what they give us in those fucking hospitals. There should be some lemonade in the fridge and some glasses in the cupboard." he shouted to a retreating Namine. He looked at the TV, and noticed a note was on top of it. He slowly but surely got up, and flipped it over with his mouth. He read it and sighed. It was a note saying that his dad and brothers had gone to Spira for three weeks on a mission, which meant he was completely on his own. He went into the kitchen now he was up, and went behind Namine, leaning on her shoulder again. "Just got a note from dad. Looks like I'm alone for three weeks." he said, hinting heavily.

_Namine's POV_

_I got up quickly to get the lemonade I pretty thirsty myself because of that struggle to get here. Then he gets up straight away, he's supposed to be resting he can't sit still for 5 minutes can you. "Just sit down will ya' you haven't stopped and your supposed to be resting then you won't need those anymore" I said as I handed him the lemonade and headed back to the sofa. We sat with our lemonade in silence it was a bit weird. So I tried to lighten the mood. "It's a good job we haven't got straws with lemonade" I said laughing thinking back to the chocolate milk episode. "Oh yeah about what I was gonna tell you on the phone… I got into a fight with Yuffie" Which just undid what was a calm mood to another completely uncomfortable one._

Riku choked on his drink, but swallowed it down. Namine in a fight, with Yuffie of all people? He held her head in his hands and looked at her nose, which still had bandages on it. He frowned when he saw that Yuffie had taken most of the skin off and made it bleed. But he smiled inside knowing that she could stand up for herself. But it kind of scared him that she had a viscous side. "Well I hope you won by the booby prize you got." trying to turn it into a joke. He poked the end of her nose, making her giggle. He then tried his best to lay down by pulling his legs up and gritting his teeth, but he eventually got there. He kissed the end of her nose for good measure, and made his fingers walk up her stomach, trying to find her ticklish spot again.

_Namine's POV_

_As he choked I laughed. How weak did he think I was? "Win's not the word I thrashed her she ran off with Olette and Kairi. I just wanted to tell you in person to see your face" I laughed lightly. I saw him try to attempt a tickle and moved his hands away. "Don't even think about it" I said trying to sound firm. But failing miserably._

Riku mocked hurt as she foiled his plan. "Damn! You saw right through me! Now I must think of something else!" and he did just that. He grinned evilly and moved his head down to her neck, and rubbed up and down it, making her laugh. When he sat up again, he moved the pillows a bit behind his back and turned to face her. "You ever heard of the band fall out boy?" and he used it as a distraction to try again.

_Namine's POV_

_Haha sucker. Go NAMINE you just saved yourself from the tickle maniac. Ha I bet he's well done in now. Ha guess I did foil your plans. Now he's probably thinking damn I now have to make some random shit up. "Err.. Yeah they're pretty cool" I said very unsure of what he was thinking and trying to stay alert. . I sat so I was facing directly opposite from him. Even if I had nothing to come up with I could have thought of something better than. Do you like fall out boy? "Ha you're stuffed now I bet" I said laughing at him. It was so nerve racking because I didn't know what he was thinking about._

Riku mocked anger and turned away from her, his face buried in the pillow. When he felt her lean over to see his face, he grabbed her arms and rolled so she was on top of him. Then he did something he never thought he would do in a million years.

He kissed her full on the mouth.

_Namine's POV_

_I leant over to see his face I didn't think he'd take it so seriously. Then he pulled me to him. And kissed me ON THE LIPS. IT SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME. I wasn't prepared for that at all. If anything I was preparing myself for a sneak tickle attack. He pulled me so close it freaked me out I pulled away blinking wildly. I just layed there staring him in the face. I didn't know what to do. As soon as his lips touched mine I just started blushing and my head rushing with nothing because my mind was warped clean. I just stared into his eyes. And it stayed silent._

Riku took a breath as she pulled away. He looked into her eyes, and smiled at her terrified look. "Oh come on, don't act like you didn't like It." and he sat up so her legs were round his waist. He put his forehead against hers, and rubbed a red cheek, laughing lightly. When she looked away he pulled her face back so she was staring into his eyes. "Namine hit me all you want, blank me all you want that's not gonna change what just happened. You know that don't you?"

_Namine's POV_

_After he said that I turned at him and crossed my arms. He doesn't know what I like and don't like. It just surprised me a bit I didn't really have time to think if I enjoyed it or not. I wish he wouldn't talk to me like I was little. I can be grown up if I want. I looked at his chest because I couldn't look at his cheesy smirk. "It just surprised me that's all." I said stubbornly. I was really fighting for words or actions or anything clever or moving to come into my head. But nothing was coming. I was getting redder by the second the longer I thought about what to do next, the more embarrassed I felt. I turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek then quickly moved back and turned around to face the door. I'm such an idiot you only proved how naïve u really are, good one Namine._

Riku laughed and grabbed Namine's wrists and pulling her close. When she resisted he wrestled with her, eventually ending up at the edge of the sofa, and falling off. Riku landed with a crash and yelled in pain. "AH YOU SON OF A-" and used the chair to get up again. He cursed under his breath and fell down again, making him curse even more. He decided to just lie on the floor. "Oh well,the floor is my friend." and he laughed again.

_Namine's POV_

_I felt so shy and little. I didn't really know what to do I never had a boyfriend before so I was just trying my best. I wasn't in the mood for him to school me or laugh in my face. So I was a little agitated and I kind of knocked him off the sofa. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. But then I remembered that he had only just come out of hospital and that he had crutches." Ha serves you right" I said leaning off the sofa and staring at him as he lay on the floor. "Yeah well you can just stay there because I'm not helping you up, I'm too little to help I expect" I said sarcastically. Whilst I watched him struggle on the floor. His crutches were leaning against the single armchair so he would have had to slide across the floor a couple _

_Of feet before he could reach them._

Riku huffed and looked at the ceiling. He the sat up and glared at the blonde. As Namine went to switch on the TV, he stuck his good leg out so she fell over on top of him, knocking him backwards onto his back. He looked up and smirked. "Well this is awkward." And he turned when he heard a bang at the window. A familiar redhead was standing there gawping. "Oh shit." He said, pushing Namine off him and getting her to get his crutches for him.

Axel grinned and shouted "Hey! Sorry to break up the lovely moment, but its freezing out here!" and Riku let him in. "Finally, it's like minus a billion degrees out there. Anyway, what have you two been up to? Or do I really not want to know?"

_Namine's POV_

_I screamed as I fell it scared me to death. I looked down and laughed at his sarcastic comment. I thought he had hurt himself or something when he said oh shit. But I looked up and Axel was at the window. He couldn't have come at a more awkward time. I bet he's been saying stuff about us while we were away. I quickly got up and handed Riku his crutches. I laughed at him as he hobbled to the door to let Axel in. He walked in the living room like he was trying to make me feel embarrassed. I avoided eye contact and stared at my white buckle shoes._

Axel laughed as Namine avoided looking at him. He took off his coat and pointed at the fire, making flames sprout upwards. He then cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly. "So when's the wedding, and can I be the best man?" and Riku's jaw dropped to the floor. He tried to form words saying that nothing happened, but gave up when he knew he could never win against the master of all perverts. He shrugged and glared at him. "Oh go blow Roxas." He mumbled and sat down. Axel shrugged and smirked even more. "Sorry not until seven." And both Riku and Namine shuddered at the thought. Riku pretended to heave and thanked god when the phone rang. "Hey Barrett! Yeah course I can baby-sit tonight! Yeah bring round Marlene anytime you want! Yeah I'm not busy! No no-ones here, im on my own I could do with the company!" and he slammed the phone down and grinned at Axel. "Well sorry you couldn't stay longer pal, but apparently im babysitting tonight so you can't stay you know? No hard feelings, I bet Roxas could do with your company more than me, bye!" and he started shoving Axel out of the door. The pyro went to object, but the door slammed inches away form his face. He frowned and said in a dramatic voice loud enough the whole street could hear him. "Well, I'll just go then, all alone, in the dark, cold streets, without a sweater!" and he frowned even more when he heard a faint "Ok, see ya!" behind him.

_Namine's POV_

_As soon as Riku closed the door on axel and I heard him shout his obviously prepared speech for such an occasion. I expect he had probably done something like this before just for his own entertainment. I laughed at Riku as he very sweetly replied ok, see ya but it kind of sounded like FUCK OFF I'M BUSY. If you thought about it. I sat back down on the sofa and Riku did the same. I looked up to finally confirm out of the window that Axel had indeed left and wasn't intending to intervene again. "Where does he come up with this stuff" I said trying to keep a straight face but I found it hilarious, it was too funny._

Riku laughed along with her. "God knows. But since Barrett's dropping Marlene off in about five minutes, dyou wanna stay? She's a lot like you, and she likes drawing as well." He put a hopeful look on his face. "And plus she's shy, so you too will get along just fine." He then pouted and put on puppy eyes when she shook her head. "PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE?" and he put his hands together, as if praying.

_Namine's POV_

_I knew he had had to pick up the phone and answer because just to get Axel away. But to tell the truth I kind of hate kids, they kind of creep me out. I shook my head and he desperately put on his cutest eyes ever but I was not gonna fall for it no way. "Look I know you want me to stay but I really have to go, it's like 5 o'clock already and I kind of don't really much like kids. So I'll come round tomorrow and visit ok". I got up to walk out I felt kind of bad for leaving him though especially if he hated kids as much as I do. I couldn't help but stop before the front door and look back over my shoulder at him. I bet he's thinking ha she's gonna stay cause im putting on my cute face ever. Damn it's annoying._

Riku pouted even more when she walked away. Its not that he hated Marlene, it's that he was kinda….restricted. It had only just occurred to him that he couldn't move. "Come on, you won't leave me all alone with a kid like this would ya? She'd end up dead!" he knew that was an exaggeration but hey, it worked. Well, he says worked, she only stopped. He looked out of the window and saw Barrett and said little girl walking up the driveway. He shook a little with laughter and said to Namine. "Ok leave I'll be okay. See you tomorrow. Love you!"

_Namine's POV_

_Oh so when in need he has to resort to drama. It so sucks because it hits me hard when he says that and it drives me mad. I turned back to him and lifted my eyebrow up "Y'know I probably would stay now, but it's like just gone 5 now and I'm not walking home in the dark it's like 2 blocks away". I opened the door and turned to outside it had come. I thought Sephiroth was huge this guy WAS LIKE A FUCKING DOUBLE DECKER BUS. I stepped backwards back into the living room and just behind him I saw this tiny little girl. How could she be related to this huge thing? I glanced back at Riku giving him a 'what the fuck is he doing in your house' look. I backed off and stood behind Riku in the corner. To put it simply I was petrified._

Riku burst into hysterics at Namine's reaction to Barrett. When she hid behind him and he eventually calmed down, he got up and went over to the two. "Hey silver, what happened, you go to that damn skate park again?" Riku laughed and shook his head. "I wish. No, the turkeys got me." Barrett nodded in acknowledgment, knowing the boy didn't want to talk about it. "Anyways, here's my little angel, treat her ok, and I'll see you kids later!"

And he went outside, but not before giving his daughter a hug. "Don't worry B she's safe with me." Barrett nodded and closed the door. Riku ushered Marlene into the living room and went in after her. "Namine, this is Marlene. Marlene, this is Namine." And he motioned to each girl in turn as he said it. Marlene grinned and looked up at him. "Is she your girlfriend?" Riku blushed slightly and nodded. Marlene bounded over to Namine, a huge grin on her face and said "Are you and Riku goings to get married?"

_Namine's POV_

_If it wasn't bad enough with that huge dude come storming in. His little girl comes and asks me the most personal question in front of a most awkward person to be with right now. I could see over her shoulder Riku's face smirking at me trying to hint I could hear his echo in my head going 'Yeah Namine are we gonna get married'. I turned back to her avoiding Riku's secret glares. "Err… if we ever did get married it's not going to be for a very long time, but I don't really think we've decided yet..." I turned to Riku pay back time I thought. "What do you think Riku, should we get married?" I saw the little girls face zoom round to Riku and she ran up to him and stood about a centimeter from his face. He looked so disrupted from his little world of sarcasm._

Riku glared at his girlfriend and muttered "Bitch" under his breath. He looked down at the beaming face underneath him, the one obviously waiting for an answer. He gulped "ERmmmm yeah, and you can be the bridesmaid, how about that? You can invite Denzel as well!" and Marlene squealed and hugged his waist. "Yeah and you can be godmother to our kids as well, cause guess what, there's one arriving very soon." He snickered at Namine's dumbstruck face. He went over to her and sat down, licked his finger, and made out that he was sizzling. "Beat that Blondie."

_Namine's POV_

_Ok now he's asking for it. I went to whisper in his ear "You son of a…" then I saw Marlene's face and turned back "…Batch of cookies". Then I spoke louder still putting my arm around Riku's shoulder. "Well it's a good job you've got it all planned out then, because I want 19 kids and a really big wedding cake and I want the biggest ring on my finger that you've ever seen" then I lent over sweetly and kissed him on the cheek giving him really big forceful evils. Marlene's heart was racing I could tell just by me kissing him. But I wasn't really interested in her pleasure. I just wanted to see how far he'd carry this out before admitting defeat._

Riku listened to all the ridiculous things she spurted. When she kissed him and he saw the look on Marlene's face he groaned and whirled Namine round, giving her a full blown make-out session. When he pulled away and let go of a gasping Namine he turned to the girl. "And that is what you and Denzel will be like in a few years." And he took Marlene into the kitchen to make her some supper. But before he went, he growled at Namine "Ha! Told you I'll always win, now I'm gonna tell Marlene how we're gonna make those 19 kids!" And he went as fast as he could into the kitchen to tell the girl.

_Namine's POV_

_I gasped at him showing off in front of the little girl but I had to make out I was used to it. So I joined in and carried it on there is no way I was gonna give in that easy. Then he made that snarky comment on how to make kids. Ok enough was enough if your gonna try and beat me you can't ruin an innocent little girls imagination and childhood. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back out of the living room away from Marlene's listening ears. "Okay you win I give up, your a cheater you know that". I pushed him away and walked back into the living room sat on the sofa and crossed my arms._

Riku went back into the kitchen to find Marlene patently waiting for him. "Well, what do you want to do Mars?" The little girl tilted her head in thought and beamed suddenly. "Can we make cookies?" Riku groaned. "Yeah fine, but just don't expect me to do allot ok?" and the little girl squealed and got the things ready. Riku helped her get all the stuff in the bowl, then stood leaning on the sideboard while she mixed it. He peered in the door way to try and see Namine but she had deliberately moved out of view. During this train of thought about whether he had offended her or not, he never saw the mound of flying flour coming. It hit him square in the face, and he was surprised by it. He blinked, and rubbed his cheek. He was shocked when about a whole packet of flour fell onto the floor. He scowled sarcastically and grabbed a handful of sugar, and threw it at the girl, who screamed and ran, grabbing various cooking ingredients along the way. Riku armed himself and waited for her to come out from under the table. Holding a quickly melting heap of butter, he looked around. He then saw a flash of grey and fired.

Only to hit his unsuspecting girlfriend in the face.

_Namine's POV_

_I sat and watched as he helped her get the cookie stuff ready. I felt like being stubborn so I sat quietly on the sofa arms folded. Suddenly when I decide to go talk to him this heap of butter covered me. I saw Riku throw it whether deliberate or not I was not gonna take that lying down. I got up slowly off the sofa my mouth gaping like I was gonna crucify him. I ran in the kitchen past him as he followed me with his gaze. I grabbed the bowl on the side inside was eggs, flour and anything and everything. I turned grabbed the bowl walked up to him very slowly. I leant in really close like I was gonna kiss him, I turned round and dropped it on his head. I wiped myself down and went to hide with Marlene. We were having a fit of laughter. I pulled her out from under the table "Hey Mars" I said like I was being an excited four year old. "Lets throw stuff at Riku yeah cause he got us floury didn't he and he's a big old grouch" I grabbed her hand and I started jumping up and down and she copied. I saw Riku's glares at me I couldn't tell weather they were angry or sarcastic. So I pointed and laughed, shortly realizing that he may just kill me I screamed "RUN!"_

Riku looked down at his fuck-knows-what covered self. He growled at Namine and Marlene, and went to the back door, managing to open it this time. He went outside, looking for was it was he wanted, and gave an evil laugh as he pulled it from the wall. He connected his weapon to the metal tap outside the kitchen and hooked his masterpiece around his arm, going back inside. When he got in, he noticed the girls were nowhere in sight. He grinned and went into the living room. He cleared his throat and. "OKAY GIRLS YOU WIN! I GIVE UP! AND IF YOU COME OUT I'LL GIVE YOU SOME CHOCOLATE!" he knew his plan had worked when he heard Marlene squeal from upstairs. He slowly went up, and came to his room, noticing the door was closed. He opened to door slowly and heard a few giggles form under the bed. He crept up and poked his weapon underneath.

The hosepipe had no mercy.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh god as soon as I saw him connect the hose pipe outside I picked up Marlene covered her mouth and ran. I told her to hide she slid under his bed. I went behind the door. Then she started giggling I was like Ahhh no way this is why I hate kids there stupider than me. No way am I wearing an all white dress AHHHHHHHHHH. I prayed to gods he wouldn't find me. I saw him come up stairs and shove the hose under the bed. I don't like kids but that was harsh he probably thought I was under there too. Just before he fired. I pushed him out the way and pulled Marlene out from under the bed. I grabbed the hose from out of his hand. But it was like set on laser mode or something and it went out of control. I screamed as It started flying everywhere, and Marlene ran downstairs. Riku tried to grab it I gave it to him. "How the FUCK do you stop this". He grabbed the hose switched the knob off. And we stared at each other we were drenched._

Riku turned the hose off and could literally feel his hair sticking to his face. He couldn't see, but he knew Namine was there. He burst out in fits of hysterics, and scraped his hair from his eyes. The one day he decided to wear a vest. He was freezing. He shook his head so even more water fell onto Namine. He looked at her, and then shielded his eyes as he remembered she was wearing white. "Please god don't let me forget that image." he said a little too loud. He went downstairs on his crutches, trying not to fall head over heels, Namine coming after him. He pouted at a laughing Marlene, who was bone dry, and went back into the kitchen. He got a tube of icing and squeezed it so a big mound was on the sideboard. He then noticed Namine coming in and smiled. "Hey, come here and dry off." And he lifted her by her waist.

And grinned when her butt connected with the icing, making a satisfying noise.

_Namine's pov_

_I opened my eyes just barely. I looked down at myself you could see right through to my bra and everything then I looked at him. His hair had practically blinded him. Then I started to shiver and so did he. I followed him downstairs. And shot invisible arrows at Marlene how dare she be completely dry. I WANTED TO FILL THE BATH UP THEN PUSH HER IN. But I wouldn't really do that. He pulled me to the kitchen and very kindly sat me on the icing. But to be honest this was the first time I didn't blush because I was already drenched so I didn't really mind much. I grabbed Riku by the collar and pulled him to my face. "Get me a towel right now!" I threatened very harshly in his ear as I sat there shivering and holding my arms to keep myself warm. I smiled motherly at Marlene but I was really having visions in my mind of drenching her in a bath of chocolate milk and eggs. Which kept me smiling._

Riku agreed that it was freezing and got a huge towel from the cupboard under the stairs, then sitting next to Namine on the sideboard and wrapping it around both of them. He put his head on hers, and wiped a bit of icing off her with his finger, then licking his finger and grinning. "You taste good, like strawberries." and they sat giggling like school children, but not before shivering again. He thought that Namine couldn't go home like this. "Hey, how about you stay here tonight, get cleaned up? And Marlene won't go home till tomorrow most probably anyway so you can stay in my room if you want, it's not like my dads here to say no..." he looked at her expectantly.

_Namine's POV_

_As he said about staying the night I got a little worried. I glanced up at the kitchen clock. It was FUCKING NINE O'CLOCK I WAS MEANT TO OF LEFT AT FIVE. "Oh Shit". I looked at myself I new I couldn't go home drenched I'd catch a huge cold. I turned to Riku "Ok I'll stay but only If I can borrow a long baggy t-shirt" I said smiling._

Riku nodded and got off the sideboard. "Yeah course, and I won't peek I swear, now im gonna get Marlene cleaned up and ready for bed, you do what you have to yeah? My t-shirts are in the draw under my TV!" he yelled to a retreating Namine. He turned to Marlene, "Come on, we don't want your dad seeing you like that do we? He'll shit a brick and beat me with It." and he took the girl upstairs and cleaned her up. He then pulled out the sofa bed and tucked her in, and when she was asleep, he went upstairs. He found that Namine had already got into bed and was Comfortable, so he got the throw he used for the day, slid a pillow form under her head, and got comfy on the floor.

_Namine's pov_

_I had to practically peel my dress from my skin. I chose a t-shirt that was black and had flames coming up from it. It was a nice change from white for once. I climbed into his bed it was pretty comfortable. He walked in smiling like an ape. He pulled up the throw and pushed a pillow under my head. Then he just lay on the floor. That can't be right I thought he should have the bed he's the one who just come out of hospital. "Err… don't you think we should switch places because, Y'know you just come out of hospital and need to rest." I pulled the cover back and got up leaving the cover open for him to switch with._

Riku shifted a little bit and raised an eyebrow. "Nope, you're a guest, and it's not like you can sleep on the floor. Anyways, there's nothing wrong with using the floor. Just hurts a little bit." and he sat up and noticed a nail sticking from the floor. He used the desk as a support to get up, and sat on the bed. "Heres an idea, we both sleep in the bed, one on top of the covers, one under, that way we both win. How about it?"

_Namine's POV_

_I looked at Riku and his raised eyebrow. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him even I could see the jagged nails on the floor. So there was now no way I was gonna switch. "Ok" I said lightly avoiding eye contact. I pulled up the duvet and climbed out of the bed. And laid on top and grabbed a pillow to. I was starting to like the tee-shirt it. But my legs were a bit cold but I was used to that I can't think of a day in my life that I haven't worn my white dresses._

Riku slowly climbed into the bed after taking his soaked shirt off and putting on some joggers. He was grateful that Namine decided to go on top of the covers but he didn't want her to catch pneumonia or some thing so he snuggled right up close to her and pulled the throw from the floor and cocooned her inside it. He kissed her cheek and whispered. "That way were both warm as toast." and he smiled as she giggled. She had such a cute laugh. He reached out and found her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and putting one arm around her. As his eyes closed he whispered "I love you." and fell into a calm sleep.

_Namine's POV_

_I was glad he gave me the throw because I probably would have caught a cold or something. I thought in my head when he said I love you. He has said that three times to me and I have never said it once. Well I guess he deserves some credit now. I nudged Riku in the cheek and he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Riku, I love you too" I turned and snuggled back down into my caterpillar bed, it was so comfortable I should try this at home I thought to myself, as I fell into a calm sleep._

A: N/ awwwwwwwwwww fluff! Anyways read next chap it's gonna be funny!


	7. Bunking is fun

A:N/ Aww fluff! Anyways more fluffiness to come people! And the kids bunk! Naughty! AND FINALLY THERES MILD SMUT!

Disclaimer: ………………………………………………

Chapter seven :Bunking is fun

The next morning, Riku once again opened his eyes to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. And once again, he threw it across the room. Not being bothered to get up, but knowing he had to, he looked at the sleeping Namine. He stroked her hair and got up, reaching for his crutches. He dug around for his jeans and shirt and remembered that Marlene was downstairs and Barrett was coming soon. He went downstairs and shook the little girl . "Marlene, come on sunshine time to get up." and the nine year old stirred and stretched. "Morning." she said groggily, and went upstairs to get washed and dressed while Riku made breakfast. He cursed when he burnt his hands trying to get the toast out, which is tricky with one hand , and went back upstairs to wake Namine up. "Nams? Sleeping beauty, time to get up. It's a school day, come on!" and he nudged her a little so she stirred. He then started to get dressed and put on his leather jacket with his leather gloves and when he was ready and Barrett had picked Marlene up, Namine still hadn't woke up. He got his guitar out of the cupboard and started playing beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney.

_Namine's POV_

_I ignored Riku trying to wake me up. I thought it was sweet calling me beautiful I really love that but, I do not get up in the morning. Then he came up again and nudged me then a fucking detonator hit me in the head. SCHOOL. I shot up and looked around fast. I turned around and Riku was playing beautiful soul. I felt like my heart melted. I forgot about school bless him. I sat there and listened contently the throw hanging from my shoulders. I let a tiny tear come down my eye. He finished playing and looked up from the guitar. I climbed off the bed and pretty much jumped at him. I hugged him tightly. "Oh my god that was brilliant thank you so much" I said softly. Aww. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"._

Riku returned the hug that he received after playing the song "you're welcome, and dyou know why? Because every single word is true." and he kissed her forehead and got up from the chair. "Now come on we're gonna be late." and he hooked his bag on one of the handles of his crutches and checked his hair had no egg from yesterday in it. He then went over to Namine who was still standing by the guitar and put his arms around her from behind, planting kisses all the way down her neck. "What's wrong? Not a morning person? " He said as he tightened his grip on her waist and set to work on kissing her neck again.

_Namine's POV_

_I looked down at myself in his shirt. I couldn't help but feel like I had physically turned into a tomato. I was so embarrassed that was adorable. Then he started kissing my neck from behind me. I stood really ridged I kind of had to use all my will power not to turn around and just push him away. Yeah I guess I loved him and he was my boyfriend but it was really strange I couldn't even tell if I tell if I like it or not. Then he asked me one of his stupid questions again. DO I LOOK LIKE I'M A MORNING PERSON. "I don't know what d' you think" I said gesturing to my dress/ shirt sarcastically, but not in a rude way. I could really not take it anymore. I stood forward a couple of paces alone. Then I didn't want him to get the wrong idea so I turned around to face him. And quickly added a smile._

Riku huffed. "Ok I get your point. But what do you want me to do, its not like I wear dresses to school is it!" and he left the room , and went to his dads, where he knew some of his mothers old stuff from when she was a kid was. He grimaced at the moth eaten garbage before him, but after hunting around the box for a while, he found a white girls shirt and a black pair of shorts . In the end he put them back and went to his room and dragged the heavy box behind him, dumping it in the middle of his floor. He looked at Namine. "Ok miss stubborn, look through that and see what you can find, im gonna go get the jeep started." for you see, Riku had a beaten up old yellow jeep that his brother gave him for a seventeenth birthday present, but he rarely used it, but he decided that he was NOT walking again. He went into the garage and dusted off the bonnet, giving a sigh and putting the car outside and starting the engine.

_Namine's POV_

_He seemed a little pissed off with me. So I started searching in the box. Oh my god I didn't know he had a jeep and I didn't know he was 17 either. FUCK. No wonder people were screaming Whore at me when Riku wasn't there. To be honest I hated the lot. I preferred his t-shirt I had on. I glanced at my dress. My shoes were fine so I'd wear them but my dress was fucked. I dug through till I got to t the bottom ah ha I found it. I found some denim dungarees. They were kind of short near the bum but they looked pretty cute. I felt the pockets and found to hair bands. I put my hair up into bunches. I looked in the mirror quickly and smiled. I kind of liked the new look. I grabbed my bag and ran out to the garage where Riku was waiting in the jeep. I got in next to him in the passenger seat. I was really pumped up to see how fast it could go. I turned to Riku and smirked "So how fast can this go" I was really excited whether Riku thought it was false or not I was loving it._

Riku was still a bit miffed at Namine's attitude so he decided to be evil. He started up the road at normal speed and when he saw no-one about, floored it. He could feel himself being pressed into the seat and the wind stung his eyes, but he loved it. He screeched round a corner and stopped when he saw the cops, sending Namine forwards. He then started again, but slower a little this time as he saw kids going to school. He pulled up, and found Axel and Roxas already waiting for him. He turned to Namine

"You ready for the ride of your life?"

_Namine's POV_

_I thought that was crap when he just started dribbling down the road. Then I saw him flash a snarky cool smirk and he floored it. I felt like I was being lifted into space in a rocket or something. Then he braked and I flew forward. I laughed it was awesome. I saw the police come round with there flashing siren. I grinned hoping we were going to get caught or something it was really cool. Then we pulled up beside Axel and Roxas. Then Riku turned in his seat to me one hand on the wheel. Am I ready for this. I could barely sit in my fucking seat I wanted to drive it myself. "Oh Yeah" I said quietly "SO JUST FLOOR IT!" I screamed. I think my bunches and dungarees had gone to my head or something cause I just felt like flying off the rail or something. _

Riku howled like a wolf and looked at this friends, revving the engine. "If Xemnas asks, we're ill!" and he laughed like a maniac as he started off again. He looked at Namine, who was shouting and bouncing in her seat, so he turned right instead of left and carried on up the road till they got to the Cliffside. He slowed down a bit and stopped as they reached a look out point. The city looked brilliant from up here, and he put his arm around Namine, nuzzling her neck. "That fast enough for ya babe?" and he turned the nuzzling into kisses, and his hand trailed down her stomach and rested on her thigh. He go out of the car, and beckoned Namine to come in the back with him, because face it the seats were better and there was more room. When she closed the door he attacked her. He planted ferocious kisses on her collarbone, cornering her. He felt his shirt being moved, and lifted his head, feeling the chill as his chest was exposed. He then started kissing her again, traveling from her neck to the point where her chest began. He unclipped the dungarees, ready to take them off...

When his stupid cell phone rang.

_Namine's POV_

_I happily unclipped my seatbelt and jumped in the back. Sitting beside him. I looked out at the scenery for about a few minutes. Before he FUCKING JUMPS ON ME PRACTICALLY. But he seemed so determined. I didn't know what to think it seemed okay kissing and stuff f was so up for that. I felt like just letting myself go. I grabbed his shirt and pulled my hand underneath till he slid it off his head. Oh my god I hadn't taken into account that he had like a 6 pack. I couldn't stop staring he was like working out every day or something. That was really fun. BUT when he started to try and unclip my dungaree's I freaked out and backed off not that it mattered because he kept moving forward. At this point I was starting to feel pretty scared when suddenly. His ring tone in his back pocket of his jean__starts going off. He backed off seeming kind of pissed off at whoever was phoning. I sighed with relief I didn't think I was ready for anything more than a kiss just yet. I started laughing as he hammered the keys on his mobile. "HELLO" he shouted forcefully down the phone. I sat back up straight and laughed. I just guessed it would be someone like Axel I didn't know for sure. _

Riku seethed and yelled into his cell phone. "Hey no need to shout, all I want to know is, what illness are you off with?" And Riku gaped at the device. His lid literally flipped. "YOU CALLED ME AT THE WORST TIME IMAGINEABLE TO ASK ME WHAT ILLNESS I HAVE! MAKE ONE UP YOU DICK!" and he slammed the phone down. He steadied his breathing and calmed down, smiling sheepishly at Namine. "Kinda spoiled the mood didn't it?" and he left his shirt off and pulled Namine back so she was on his lap. He nuzzled her again. "Mmmm u smell like icing sugar." and he started shaking with laughter as he brought up what happened the night before.

_Namine's POV_

_I did up my dungarees again. "Yeah , kinda but there's always later" in said cheekily. Oh my god did I just say that. That was not like me at all. "Let me guess Axel" I said laughing. I sat on his lap looking out of the front window at the sea below us it was pretty cool. Then my eyes gazed done to the clock by the radio it was like 10:30 but I couldn't care less. I felt like just letting things slide today._

Riku started randomly tapping a drum beat on Namine's stomach, making her giggle. He then shifted her weight a little bit because his legs weren't completely healed yet, and looked at her amused. So what would have happened if Axel didn't call?" he didn't want to sound perverted, but no luck. It sounded like he WANTED to carry on, which was probably true.

"Not like it's gonna happen until we're both ready" he said quickly, but slapped himself in the forehead for being such and idiot. How did Axel always manage to sweet talk Roxas into anything? This was hard! He made his fingers walk up namines stomach, stopping under her chest, wondering if he should go any further up.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed about Axel. "Well he has his moments I swear he's watching us all the time so he knows when to piss us off" I giggled again. I ignored Riku's earlier comment. I felt him touching my stomach and trying to go further up. I wasn't really sure if we should continue. I turned and looked at him in the eyes. Then I turned quickly back round. "Wanna go and skip some stones by the beach?" I asked trying to change the subject. I'd decided later if I was gonna go a bit further with him. I turned my head back to him and kissed him on the cheek then I slid out of his arms and opened the back door and held it open for him to follow, but I was still smiling._

Riku was grateful for the way she steered away from the subject ,and steadily got out of the car, thanking Namine for giving him his crutches. As they got down to the water. Riku sat down and rolled the ends of his jeans up. He watched as Namine skipped rocks. He looked around , and found a few papou trees, making his gut reel. He looked back at Namine, and she looked so happy, so playful. He snuck up behind her and jabbed her in the sides, making her jump. He grabbed her round the waist and spun her around, making sure she was dizzy before he let her fall in the water. He looked innocent and shrugged. "Whoops, my bad." and laughed again as she splashed him. He then went to splash her when he saw a familiar face across the beach.

Yuffie Kasaragi was watching them.

She screamed at them. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL HEADMASTER ANSEM YOU TWO ARE BUNKING! AND THAT THE LEGENDARY RIKU HAD SEX WITH THE NEW GIRL!" And ran off. "Shit, we better beat her back there . You coming?" Riku said, heading up towards the car, holding his hand out for her.

_Namine's POV_

_I was skipping stones happily then he comes and pushes me in the water. I went right under it was freezing. That's the second time he's drenched me completely. It didn't bother me as much because I was wearing denim. I saw Yuffie appear. Then she accused us of skiving, but wasn't that exactly what she was doing. Then Riku puts his hand out to me. What an idiot he thinks that I'm going to school drenched not on my life. I grabbed his hand and pulled him right in with me he let go of his crutches and landed beside me bursting out of the water. As he raised his head from the water I splashed him in the face. To be honest I couldn't give a toss about Yuffie. And I laughed at Riku now as wet as I was._

Riku completely forgot about Yuffie as he was pulled into the water with Namine. He got up, trying to move his frozen torso. His face then froze as she splashed him again. He coughed and grabbed her wrist as she went to do it again, and flipped her so she was straddling him. Thinking this was an awkward moment, he moved backwards into the water so he was swimming. He then looked down at himself and frowned. "You little tiger, you clawed me!" he said, pointing to nail marks on his chest. He swam nearer her and put her fingers to the marks, smirking triumphantly. "See, im good at these things! You little wildcat!" he said, and he swam behind her and kissed her neck. "But damn do I like It." he was meant to whisper, but clapped a hand over his mouth as he said that a bit loud.

_Namine's POV_

_I don't know whether he was being funny or serious I just laughed it was such a weird thing to say. I saw where I had scratched him "Sorry" I said lightly giggling. I heard him make his comment about liking it, so I decided to mess about with it now , I just felt very cheeky today like I was gonna manipulate him for once. I sort of paddled up to him and put my arms round his neck and moved really close to his face "Oh, so that's what you like is it" I said like I was on one of those sex hotlines or something I can't believe I could stop myself from laughing. Then I let go and swam further out looking back over my shoulder winking and then kept going. It was so funny I loved it. But I still couldn't work out what he was thinking._

Riku gawped at her. He tried to form words but his mouth had gone dry. He swore his nose was going to flood in a minute. What did she just say? He swum out to her and decided to play along. "Why yes it is, is there a problem?" he said, moving his hands down in the water to her bottom. He kissed her and winked. "And you can make all of my dreams come true if you want." he said, moving her hands to his chest, kissing the fingertips. He decided that since she was playing dirty, he would contribute. He rubbed his nose along her neck, and then let his tongue run down it, making her shiver and squeal. He then started kissing her neck and collarbone again.

_Namine's POV_

_Ok I didn't think he was gonna be that enthusiastic but there's no way he's gonna out flirt me. No way I'm gonna win this time. I tiptoed to reach his lips he bent down and I tried to kiss him the best I could. I smiled cheekily at him I didn't know whether I was really pretending or not. He looked so fit with all his muscles pumped up and everything I didn't really no what I should do next I was a bit passed my limit with this ort of thing. I tried to think on my feet with this so I tried to undo his belt. But one fucking problem it's under water and the sea is not exactly transparent so I was just gonna give up and swim back to shore. _

Riku didn't resist as Namine kissed him. Then when he felt her hands pulling his belt he looked a bit surprised, but didn't object. He was a bit disappointed when she pulled away, but he followed her to shore, where he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her again, moving his hands inside her t-shirt, tracing her backbone with his fingers. He then grinned internally as she successfully pulled the belt off. He decided to help her out and undid the popper and zipper.

_Namine's POV_

_I thought he was going to let me win when he followed me to shore slowly. I gasped a little too loud in surprise his hands where fucking freezing on my back. But what I thought was weird he can barely fucking walk but he's got enough strength to do this ain't he. "So how's your leg now feeling better" I said sarcastically turning my head to the side. I was a bit shocked when he undid his zipper I wondered was he serious. Wait a fucking minute am I serious. Maybe I should think about this just because some super fit boy is touching and kissing you and you're wearing super tight dungarees and a sleeveless top doesn't mean I should go along with it. I slowed down a bit with what I was doing. I looked into his eyes but not pervertedly like before just me being me I just wanted to make sure I could trust him._

Riku pouted as he saw the looks Namine was giving him. "What's the matter? You are comfortable with this right? Because if your not, we can stop right now and forget this ever happened." though his mind was screaming at her to trust him and carry on, the dirty mind. And he smirked at her comment about his legs. But looked down. He wasn't using his crutches, but he was limping because as he clearly said to her earlier. They're getting better. He then waited for her response to his rational question.

_Namine's POV_

_I was glad he would stop for me because that proved he cared but that was all I needed to carry on. I let go of his waist and sat down "Thanks" I whispered slowly. He looked disappointed and sat down beside me then I turned to him and pushed him down into a pin on the floor. I was kissing him like I would never stop. I felt that since I met him I was doing things I would probably never do if I hadn't met him. I smiled and let him undo my dungarees this time but I was making sure that I was pinning him down because I felt then that I could stop at any time if I wanted. Like I was in control which I felt was really cool._

Riku was a bit let down when she sat down, and thinking that the moment was over he sat down too. But then she pounced on him and literally kissed him until she was blue in the face. Riku couldn't even move because she had pinned both his legs down. Instead he undid the dungarees this time and slid them down her waist. He lifted the shirt above her head, showing her bubblegum pink bra. "You sure you're ready for this?" He wanted to make sure but instead she kissed him harder, so he took it as a yes, breaking away, he kissed the chest that was exposed, even adding a few licks here and there. He got to where the bra started and lightly bit the flesh, just enough to send a wave of pleasure through the girl. He then moved down to under the bra and kissed her stomach, pulling the dungarees down even more so that they were round her ankles. He kissed down her belly, poking his tongue in her belly button, and sent butterfly kisses down her thigh bone and stopped when he came to her pink knickers. "Namine, just tell me one last time, are you okay with this?"

_Namine's POV_

_I don't even know what I was doing but I expect he was teaching people in a room. I didn't know why he was doing it I didn't know why I was letting him last week I would of slapped him round the face for touching my hair. But I think it was a little more this time. But I thought it would be a bit rude if I stopped now. Plus I could feel like a rush going through me, it was so weird but it was push me to go further. It tickled as he stuck his tongue in my belly button and I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know what you think" I said it very seriously though as if I was asking for his opinion. Which was FUCKING STUPID OF COURSE HE WOULD CARRY ON. H e probably been brought up like this since he was 12. I turned to him and smiled as images popped in my head. "Well put it this way, I'm not gay" I said as I leant him down to kiss him more._

Riku laughed and got to work on the panties. He opened his mouth a little and turned his head, grabbing the knickers between his teeth and sliding on his back, taking them with him. He spat them onto the sand and moved back up, making Namine feel secure with him. He pulled her hand down to his boxers and made her undo the buttons, and he yanked them down.

_Namine's POV_

_I could feel something pressing into my stomach but I didn't dare look down. I just closed my eyes and let Riku do what he wanted with me. He kissed me again but as the same time I felt a burning sensation. Looking down, I was both pleased and shocked to find that we were both naked at the bottom half and he had entered me. This means... oh my god im having sex with Riku valentine!_

Riku kissed Namine again as she closed her eyes, and held her legs firm a he slowly slid his penis inside of her. He heard her gasp a little bit, and then started moving her up and down with him in a steady rhythm, so he knew he wouldn't hurt her that much. Namine sat up and he moaned as she started moving faster, and he bucked his hips a little, making her gasp and moan his name. It was like music to his ears, the sound of her moans getting louder and louder, until Namine suddenly threw her head back and screamed in pure pleasure. Riku felt something wet splatter on him, and was pleased to know that Namine had had her very first orgasm. He sat up, still entered in her, and licked a bit of cum form his abdomen and licked it. "Shit Namine, you're good at this!"

_Namine's POV_

_Ok this was happening way to fast but it felt so good. Stupid things were hitting my mind like my age and his age and where did Yuffie go and stuff like this. Then Riku tried to lighten the mood. Got to try a bit harder cause its everything but light and cheery. I tired to reply but sort of gasping I tried to talk normal but I sort of couldn't "Err... Thanks" I said stupidly. I felt like I was running out of energy and I felt really tired all of a sudden. I could feel my eyes drooping closed but I didn't say anything._

Riku could see she was getting tired, so he gave his hips one last buck, and slowly brought himself out of her, letting her collapse next to him. He panted for a few moments, and then went onto his side and kissed her. "Hey fro a first timer, you weren't bad." and he saw that the sun was setting. "Hey Nams, maybe this would be a good time to go home yeah?" and he started to get up, flinching when he put his boxers and pants on. He then decided to leave his shirt off, and noticed Namine was still laying, so he went over to her and helped her up. "Come on babe your dads going to freak if your late. " and he waited patently for her to get ready.

_Namine's POV_

_I was glad he was happy because if he wasn't I would have flipped, but I had no energy I pulled my clothes back on very slowly. I could actually feel myself getting sleepy like I'd just taken loads of sleeping pills or something. I passed my hand up to Riku to help me up. He took it and pulled me up, but that was not a good idea my knees fucking buckled and I fell to the floor. I needed the crutches. "Oh can't we rest a minute I'm so tired all of a sudden. It doesn't matter if we're a bit later. But unless your gonna carry me I'm not moving" I said stubbornly. I laid down with my feet in the water and let my eyes drop_.

Riku sighed happily and grinned. "Well if that's what you want..." and he sat down beside her, just watching her."Nams, as much as I would love to stay here, I've gotta go home, and so do you. We're in enough trouble as it is. Come on, I'll help you." and he awkwardly scooped her up like she was a princess and carried her to the car, where he laid her flat across the back seat. He sat in the drivers seat thinking about what happened at the beach, and whether it would change the way that they did things. As he pulled up at Namine house, he helped her out of the car and waited for her to go inside before going back to his deserted house. One thing on his mind was.

He couldn't wait till school.

A: N/ ok that was my first ever attempt at smut, tell me what you think, and how I can improve lol.


	8. Facing the music

A: N/ OK so what will happen now the two lovebirds go back to school? And the bhangra song mentioned later is 'dil laga Na' from the bollywood film, dhoom.

Disclaimer: blah

Chapter eight: Facing the music

_Namine's POV_

_I woke up with a start as my alarm rang hard. I shot up from bed I thought it was a Saturday so I was going to have a lay in. Then I looked at the date on the clock it said Friday. Cause it was a really cool digital one. It was like 8:55 shit. School started at 9:00. I got up and noticed I was still wearing my dungarees and messed up bunches. I re did my hair I couldn't be bothered to change I didn't have time. I slipped my shoes on and waited for my toast to pop then I grabbed my bag and ran out the door with my toast in my mouth. Then as I was running all the things that had happened on the beach were running through my mind. I wondered what would happen today and if how Riku talked to me would be different. But what really bugged me was what Axel and Roxas was thinking when we drove by them and what Axel had told the class, now that's a scary thought. _

Riku's alarm went off and the daily routine came round again. Damn he went through about twenty alarm clocks a month. He noticed that he was up on time for once, and went out of the door, taking a slow walk. When he reached the point where he met Axel and Demyx, he stopped and gave a worried look to the grins that he was getting. "What?" Demyx's smile got broader as he said. "We know what you did yesterday." And dread filled Riku. Did they really know what happened at the beach? It must have been Yuffie, dammit one of these days he would eventually kill her.

"I don't know what you mean." And Axel laughed. "You, mister cool, bunked yesterday, with Namine. Now you know what this says to us? That you two got up to some THINGS." Riku slapped him upside the head and walked into the school. Ignoring the mutters he got when he got into form, he took his seat and put one headphone in, listening to the arctic monkeys. He tried to look innocent as Yuffie came over, a smirk plastered on her demon features. "Told you I would tell Riku and now the whole student body knows that you are dating the new girl." and she giggled evilly. As she walked away, Riku gave her the finger behind her back, and noticed Namine come in. "Hey babe, how are ya?" he tried to act normal, but knew she was worried. "Hey, I tell you what, today's gonna be great. Someone told me that Xemnas isn't here, so we're free!" and he started laughing.

_Namine's POV_

_I rushed in my hair bouncing by my ears. I got my sketch pad out of locker and I noticed people giving me either I hate you looks from the girls or from the boys sarcastic eyebrows. But I ignored it. And ran into the form room. "Oh thank god I'm not late again" I said panting from exhaustion. I saw Riku and everyone else sitting there, and then I saw Yuffie. Oh SHIT. I completely forgot about her, oh my god what has she been saying. I glanced at her trying to see if she would really stoop to that level. Then I slid down next to Riku. "Err… I'm fine but people were giving me some fucking weird looks in the hallway. I mean I no I look a little different but it's not like I've come to school singing and dancing with jam in my hair is it." I said putting my sketch pad on the table and dropping _

Riku chuckled and stroked her blonde locks. "No, can't find any jam. I found some sand though." and he flinched sarcastically as she hit him on the arm. "Im kidding! Don't worry she doesn't know." he said as he saw he glance at yuffie. He took one of his headphones and gently placed it in her ear. 'Mama' by my chemical romance, and he patted his knee in time with the beat. He then blushed as 'can you feel the love tonight' started playing. "a-hem, I put that on as a joke from Axel." he said a little too quickly, then put his head between his arms in embarrassment.

_Namine's POV_

_I looked up and gasped when he said there was sand in my hair. Then he was joking so he deserved a slap up the head. How mean was that I would of freaked if that was why everyone was staring at me. We listened to Mama then from the lion king can you feel the love tonight came on. I saw him try to lie and quickly change the song. He blushed like mad even I didn't believe him. I tried to hold in my hold in my laugh but I couldn't and he turned away but I still laughed. That trick wasn't working on me again. I took out the head phone and placed it in his spare ear. I started to draw, by now I had a lot of sketches done, but nobody had actually seen. They were all of things that had happened at my new school for example I had one of Riku being covered in chocolate milk. But I was proud of it. I nudged Riku in the arm and he took his ear phone out. "Look it's for you I drew I've been drawing these for quite a while but I want you to have them" I said sheepishly as he scanned the pages. _

Riku smiled as he looked through the pictures, choking a little as he found one of him covered in milk. Although he was still mad at her, his fury had died down a little bit. It's not his fault that two of his brothers are gay, and two of his friends are. He raised his eyebrows as the fact that he was surrounded by gay people dawned on him. He shrugged it off and shouted in joy as he found that Mrs.Fair or Arieth as she liked to be called was healthy again.

"Hey Mrs.F! Long time no see!" Axel yelled. Areith smiled and took out her laptop, loading the register up, whilst this was loading she took a piece of paper that had been left on the desk and read it. When she was done she clapped her hands and the whole class died down.

"Ok everyone; I just had a letter from headmaster Ansem. This year our year has been chosen to host the annual Christmas charity event, or Christmas bazaar. Ok, so we can do whatever we want to raise money, as long as its practical. Axel." she said, looking at the boy.

Axel mocked hurt and pointed to himself. "Moi? Oh Mrs.F im ashamed that you think I'm that sort of person!" And he slammed his head on the desk, onto to lift it up again and give a slight 'ow' as he rubbed his head. The whole class burst into laughter and Areith clapped again to get their attention. "And it says we have to come up with something as a class, so does anyone have any ideas? And no porn stalls Axel." and the pyro quickly put down his hand.

Yuffie raised hers and Areith gave her a nod. "Maybe we could do cakes." the rest of the class groaned. Everybody did cakes. Axel yelped and raised his hand. "No pole dancing either." and Axel huffed and put it down again. Riku and Roxas both raised theirs at the same time, but Riku let Roxas go first. "How about a talent contest!" the whole class murmured in excitement, and Arieth thought it over. "That is a very good idea Roxas. So does everyone agree that we are going to do a talent contest." and everyone shouted "yes Mrs.Fair!" and she dismissed them for their first class.

_Namine's POV_

_I put the sketch pad back in my bag and stood up. "Oh wow this is going to be great, you can play your guitar and sing. Then everyone will see how great you are" I said bouncing on the spot. As Yuffie headed out of the class. I gave an "Aww better luck next time" really sweetly. But it kinda sounded like 'Ha Fuck you'. She scorned back and I smiled and whispered I like you to. She stormed out of the class and I giggled. I turned back to Riku to see his reaction. I wasn't sure if Riku was going to do it by the look on his face. But I persevered. "Go on Y'know you want to, but if you can't decide now you can decide after PE, COME ON!" I squealed I was all pepped up again. Bouncing around the class. Then I pulled Axel over "Don't you think Riku should enter the talent contest and play his guitar" and he started joining in with me. "Yeah Riku you should but I'm sure you've got other talents" he said snarkily. I dropped his hand and backed off. _

The kids went toward p.e block, but Axel whispered to Roxas, and Riku looked behind, concerned about what they were saying. Axel looked up again and held back the laughter. "You know what Roxas? I think that Riku and Namine should do a duet!" and Roxas shouted. "I agree Axel because.." and they both starting singing at the top of their voices "THEY'RE SOARING, FLYING, THERES NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT THEY CANT REACH!" and Axel collapsed onto he floor, trying to control the never ending laughter that came pouring out of his lungs. Riku scowled at him and kicked him in the leg. "You bastards." he grinded out. Axel then got up, wiping his eyes. "Ok we're sorry. Oh wait! I know what they could do!" and as if Roxas knew exactly what he was thinking he yelled. "THEY GOTTA BOP BOP BOP BOP TO THE TOP! SLIPPING SLIDING , RIDE THAT RIKU!" and the two boys ran for their lives. Riku wished he wasn't on crutches so he could murder them. They arrived outside their p.e class and their teacher,Rikku welcomed them. "Ok guys and girls , we can't play blitz ball today." and she paused to let the 'awwws' die down. "But I have something very special planned. Today we're doing aerobics!" and she bounced inside the gym.

_Namine's POV_

_I liked the P.E teacher she seemed pretty cool. I was a bit annoyed that we weren't going to play blitz ball cause that sounded great. I waved bye to Riku and went to get changed. It was really freaky in the changing room there was so many different sprays they all clashed and I could barely breath. I went next to Tifa "Is P.E easy?" I asked nervously. She seemed to look like it was her life and soul. She turned around "Don't worry just stick with me and you'll be fine" I nodded. I got changed into my white sleeveless top and blue pleated skirt with trainers. For a mixed school the P.E uniform wasn't that bad. We walked out into the gym. Riku was sitting at the sides with a pen and paper I guessed he had to do writing. Sucker._

Tifa made sure that Namine was close to her, and started stretching as she waited for the rest of the class. Namine asked her if she was athletic and she said "Yes I do martial arts and kickboxing, incase of emergencies." and they went over to Riku. "Hey sport, bet you're upset that you can't join in." Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, heartbroken." Tifa lightly punched him in the arm. "I cant believe this, the one day my leg decides to be broken and ive got P.E. which means that I have to do stinking written work!" and he waved his arms for effect. He then smiled as Axel and Roxas came in. "I am dreading those two." Tifa laughed. "I think we should be worried about Axel more than Roxas." and Riku agreed. Then Rikku went to the front of the class and let out an ear-blowing whistle to get their complete co-operation. She put the CD player on and told the class to start doing various moves. Tifa did them with ease, but Namine struggled a bit, so she slowed down.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at both of them. Then I turned away as the whistle went and listened carefully. I heard someone come through the door. It was Axel and Roxas that scared the hell out of me. Whether they did know what happened or not they were like trying to scare the truth out of us or something. They really love trying to make people feel uncomfortable and on edge, especially Axel. I stood still and waited with Tifa to see what everyone else was doing. I saw Yuffie, Kairi and Olette standing together. They had the same hair they all looked like they were clones of Yuffie's horrid self. When we started doing the moves I felt even more pepped up and bouncy. I watched as Tifa kicked and jumped like a professional she was so cool. But I kind of just did what everyone else was doing. I was smiling all the time. I was glad I had my bunches up because my hair would have got in the way. And I felt really cute doing star jumps with them bouncing in time with me. I giggled to myself the music was a bit weird but it was pretty fun._

Riku put down the paper muttering a 'screw this' and watching his friends, but most of all watching Namine. He was glad she was having fun, and it was sweet the way her bunches bounced up and down in time with the music. The music was typical Rikku, bouncy and energetic. He then sniggered at Axel, who was turning innocent moves into porn. He wolf whistled at Namine, and she turned to smile at him. He felt bad about Namine being outshined by Tifa, but it couldn't be helped. He was thinking of something to do for the talent contest when Rikku suddenly shouted. "AND THRUST!" where he couldn't help but burst into laughter since that reminded him of the episode at the beach. Tifa was behind Axel and decided that enough was enough, and kicked him square up the ass, making him fall on the floor. Axel glared at Tifa and got up, rubbing his butt cheek. Rikku ended the sequence , and then said . "I want only the girls to join in on this one. " and she played a bhangra song from India. Tifa clapped her hands and squealed as she moved to the front, taking Namine with her.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed now as well as jumped when Axel was making the moves the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life, especially when Rikku started shouting thrust at the top of her lungs. Even Roxas was laughing and he was used to it. I bent over and leant on my knees. I heard Riku laugh too. It must have been great for him he gets to watch the show. When Rikku said about only girls all the boys including Axel and Roxas ran off the floor to the side. Axel and Roxas went up to Riku I looked over my shoulder as I was dancing and I saw Riku's face drop as they came over. I sooo wished I could hear what they was saying but I'd ask Riku later then I turned back to the lesson, wondering._

Tifa laughed along with Namine as they attempted different bollywood moves, and even trying to sing along. She whispered to the girl, and they stuck their chest out, leaning back and jumping forwards in time with the music, even shaking a bit. They swung their hips and all the girls joined in the middle, and Tifa disguised a bash to Yuffie's side as a dance move, giggling at the looks she got. "Shake it teef!" Axel yelled and Tifa obeyed, making her slim hips move in time with the beat. She could swear that the boys that weren't gay were drooling. But she didn't care. She Motioned for Namine to join in, and they started doing every dance move they knew, form patting the dog, to the swim. They shook their asses, and when the music stopped, they collapsed on the floor, with the boys shouting for more.

_Namine's POV_

_I danced along with Tifa and copied her moves she whispered. She banged into Yuffie and I laughed. She reminded me of like an older sister I never had. When we were dancing I could hear Axel cheering at Tifa it struck me that I thought he was gay, but oh well. I giggled in time. When Yuffie and the other two couldn't keep up she stomped her feet and walked off. I turned round to face her "What can't keep up, Oh well you tried your best" I said loudly over the music. I turned back and watched her walk out the door. I turned back and continued to dance until the music stopped and I pretty much collapsed on the floor with the others, even Tifa was a bit tired. _

Riku, Axel and Roxas sat there doing the moves that the girls were, even taking the piss out of them. When they ended, Axel and Roxas realized that the boys would have to do something now. Axel groaned and put his head on Riku's shoulder, muttering something about 'can't dance' and Riku patted his head. "There there fire crotch it will all be over soon." and he and Roxas started snickering again. Rikku let the girls rest before ushering the boys into the center of the hall. Axel said a prayer and stood with Roxas. Riku laughed as 'my sitar' by dr.bombay blared around the hall.

Axel lightened up a bit and pulled Roxas close to him, then started dancing, but to Riku it looked more like a rape attempt. Namine and Tifa sat next to him and he kissed Namine on the cheek. "Hey brilliant dancing babe." and Tifa took a swig of water before standing up and dancing again. "It's got me in the mood! Oh Riku, you are coming to the bronze tonight for the Christmas party aren't you?" The bronze was an under 20's club that was just the other side of town, and Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Demyx, Tifa and Zexion would go there once a month. Riku shrugged. "It's not like I can dance is it? But yeah I'll come. Namine you wanna go?"

_Namine's POV_

_I blushed when Riku said I could dance which I knew was a complete and utter load of bollocks especially next to Tifa, but it made me feel better. "Thanks" I said giggling and twisting part of hair between my fingers. I laughed at Axel and Roxas I wondered whether Roxas really was enjoying it as much as Axel was, I wasn't completely sure. Then I heard Tifa ask about the club. I really had given up the way I was before I came to this school. I had know doubt in my mind that I had changed definitely for the better. I didn't hesitate to look up at them both and reply "Oh well good, I'll go it'll be well fun." Then I stood up and started jumping with excitement. I felt like I was going to enter for the cheerleading squad or something. I felt really hyper and energetic. "Come on Riku. Don't worry we won't show you up to much at your crappy dancing" I said giggling and holding his hand in between both of mine_.

"Yeah well I have an excuse." he said , waving his crutches in front of her. Roxas then came screaming toward them. "HES GONNA RAPE ME!!" and the three watched, bewildered as Axel ran after him shouting "ROXY!". Tifa slapped her forehead and the next time Axel came round , she sent a karate chop right to his face, making him fall to the floor and Roxas hanging on to her waist like a lost puppy. Riku still wasn't sure about Namine coming to the bronze. "Teef remember what happened last time we went? You got into a fight, got carted off by the cops and I was throwing up all night!" Tifa shrugged like it was nothing. "Yes but 1) he had it coming 2) he groped my ASS and no-one, and I mean no-one, touches these buns. And 3) she'll be with us so she's fine." Riku sighed in defeat and smiled.

"Alright but just don't leave me like a laz all night yeah?" and Namine gave him a hug and went to get changed. Tifa stayed behind though, and looked at the boy. "You can't protect her from the world forever Riku, she's a big girl, she can handle things herself. And a few drunks won't matter." and she left too. "Easy for you to say, you own a frickin bar." and he started off toward the door to wait for them.

"And its not drunks im worried about."

_Namine's POV_

_I hugged Riku and went then I turned back and saw Tifa talking to Riku I waited by the door. Then she followed after. "Come on!" I said jumping. We got changed and met up with the boys outside the P.E block. I ran out first Tifa strutting behind me. "What now" I shouted at Riku and the others. I hoped it was lunch time because I was to happy at the moment and didn't want lessons to dampen my mood._

Tifa and Axel talked about what Riku had said in the gym. They heard Namine shout and Axel shouted back "ITS LUNCH!" and he bent down so Tifa could climb onto his back. He ran with her on his back like a horse, and spun around, making Tifa go flying. He then grabbed Roxas and spun him in the air, sitting down on a bench with Roxas on his lap. He sat there playing with the boy's hair, while Tifa got her cell phone out, and started playing music. As the group ate their lunch , Riku said to Namine, "You know what, maybe we should tell them what happened." and Namine nearly choked on her sandwich. Riku laid down on the grass and piped up. "Hey does everyone know what they're doing for the talent contest already?"

Tifa nodded and smiled. "I'm doing 'Call me when you're sober' by Evanescence, with fireworks, fire, and super costumes! And I'm gonna get Zexion to play guitar for me!" Axel grinned. "But that is nothing compared to what me and Roxy are doing, isn't it?" and Roxas nodded enthusiastically. "Well what ARE you doing then?" Tifa spat. "Ah, that's for me and Roxas to know, and for you to keep wondering my dear." Tifa then looked at Riku. "Why? What are you planning on doing?" and Riku sat up ready to tell them when Demyx quickly came and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late guys, damn Xigbar gave me another detention. Anyways what's going on?" and Tifa told him that they were talking bout the talent contest. "Oh yeah, im doing' what's this' from nightmare before Christmas!" Riku was gritting his teeth. "DO YOU MIND! Thank you. Anyway as I was saying , im thinking of doing Helena by MCR, but it depends on who long I need these for, and whether I can learn it. What are you doing Namine?"

_Namine's POV_

_I nearly choked on my sandwiches. There was no way I was gonna tell them what happened. I would have to be pissed and it was my final words to the world. I couldn't face the pressure and I wouldn't want to know what people thought of me. They'd probably call me a whore and a slut and I wasn't gonna ruin my friendship with everyone else in the school. So I ignored Riku's comment. Then they all __started saying what they were going to do. I really wondered what Axel and Roxas where going to do. But it just made me more excited about it. "Erm… well I might enter my drawings I guess because I'm not really good at anything else" I said shyly then turning to stare at my sandwich then at the floor. It felt like everyone was staring at me or something._

Tifa grinned as she looked at Axel. "Well, I know a few songs on the piano that you and Riku could sing." Axel almost burst into song again, but decided against it if he wanted to see the light of day. Riku laughed a little and decide to play with Tifa. "Hey you know you said you're dressing up al; scary? You don't need a costume!" and Tifa got up and hit him on the arm. Then Riku started coughing and Tifa patted him on the back.

"Hey that's a point, where's your dad?" Axel said , seriousness in his voice. "Spira." was all he said. Axel looked at Tifa, who had concern written all over her face. "Well I tell you what, as long as your on crutches, how about you come stay with me?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "You really think I would trust you in the dark? You'd probably molest me!" Axel shook his head. "No, I only molest Roxas." and said boys eyes went wide with joy.

Tifa got up and put her cell phone back in her bag, adjusting the black shorts she was wearing. "Well I'm going to the practice rooms. Namine, Riku, you coming with?" and Riku nodded and got up. He and Namine followed Tifa to the practice rooms and they went in one, she in the other. Riku sat down and smiled "You know, im getting very bad thoughts." and he opened the cover to the piano.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed through my sandwiches at Riku thinking he would be molested. That's so not would of happened and I should fucking know. I bet he'd go over there and give him lessons for Roxas. We got into the practice rooms. Why we came puzzled me because as far as I knew I weren't doing anything. But I followed anyway. We went in one with Tifa in the next it reminded me of the first time I had come in here after listening to Riku play and I remembered how nervous I was. But only a week later and I'm walking in here like I live here. Then Riku made that weird comment. "What about?" I asked but it was just a normal tone. I wondered what he was getting at, because face it I'm a little slow on the uptake. _

Riku smirk grew wider. "Well, small room, me , you...kinda puts it plain doesn't it?" and to prove his point he moved to the back of her, and kissed her neck. "Forgive me for you see, I am a colossal pervert." he said, putting on a really dodgy accent. Hell, he wasn't even sure what accent it was. He sat down again but this time pulled Namine down with him so she sat on him, and started nuzzling her.

_Namine's POV_

_God that's all he fucking wants, Not that I could care less because that's pretty much what I want too. I sat on his lap and started kissing him like before. Then I quickly stopped and got up. "Wait, maybe we shouldn't, Y'know because we're at school. And there's a window and I've seen the teachers coming passed and looking through. I would love to but I don't want people to start talking is all". I leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. "But don't worry there's always later" I said smirking back. I swore I looked like a devil child. I was turning from a good girl gone bad it was absolutely great._

Riku growled and held onto her. "I look forward to it." and he let her go and moved to the piano. "Hey do you know the words to Helena?" which was probably a stupid question but he thought he might as well try. "Or what about don't wanna miss a thing, by Aerosmith?" and he started playing random notes, trying to get her to sing at least one song. And from through the wall they could hear Tifa singing, and Riku tutted. "You could be as brilliant as Tifa, but you just gotta have enough confidence. Now come on, pick a song."

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at Riku when he growled at me. I'm not surprised he was looking forward to it he probably still had loads of energy because he didn't do the P.E lesson. I didn't know he could play piano either. Then he thinks I can sing he's never even heard me for all he knows I could be singing opera. "Oh so who are you the music man or something" I said giggling "You haven't even heard me sing so you can't say that". I said triumphantly sitting beside him on that really furry chair for pianos. I really don't get them because I swear they are built for two people because there fucking huge. Unless you've got like the fattest arse of the centaury._

Riku smiled. "Well I would if you would agree to." He smiled to himself giving her a look that said 'ha I just shot you up the ass.' "And I might be the music man in disguise." and as Tifa's singing got louder he banged on the wall. "Teef I know you've got the brilliant voice honey, but keep it down!" And he heard a muffled giggle, and a "ok." he cracked his fingers and started playing and singing Aerosmith, trying to get Namine to join in.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh he thinks he's always one step ahead of me and it's true but he doesn't have to rub it in does he. He started singing trying to get me to join in. "No way! I'm not going to sing and you can't make me" I said steadily crossing my arms. And turning away to face the piano. A stubborn look on my face. I got hi message through brain waves and I replied it 'Ha that's shot you right back ain't it'. Then I laughed at the thought to myself._

Riku ignored her but kept on playing. He finished and turned to her. "And why the hell not? Its no big deal, it's not like the whole worlds listening to you." he put it as calmly as possible but gave up. "I tell you what, how about you sing with Tifa?" he started to get up, but stopped at the door, waiting for her reply.

_Namine's POV_

_I turned to Riku. "Oh Fine. But don't expect me to be good". I looked down I would do it but I was really nervous. I felt myself slipping out of my bouncy dungarees and back into my white dress. But I looked up and hugged Riku, then remembering what I had said earlier about people seeing and pulled back. "You better be nice to me today. Because now I'm nervous as hell". I said shaking slightly._

Riku smiled and went to get Tifa. Tifa came in and handed Namine a song sheet. "Now this is a really easy one, and Riku's gonna do the piano. Ready?" The girl nodded her head and Riku started to play.

Namine:  
Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:

Tifa:  
My dear Father:

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

Tifa:  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

Namine:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

Namine:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Tifa:  
Blonde.

Namine:  
What is this feeling,  
so sudden and new?

Tifa:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

Namine:  
My pulse is rushing;

Tifa:  
My head is reeling;

Namine:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Namine:  
For your face;

Tifa:  
Your voice;

Namine:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last  
and I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
my whole life long!

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
my pulse is rushing  
my head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

ALL:  
Loathing! 

BOTH:   
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation   
It's So pure, so strong  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be... 

BOTH:  
loathing   
for forever...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
truly deeply   
loathing you  
my whole Life long! 

Riku stopped playing and looked at Namine. "See that wasn't that bad!" and then he thanked Tifa, who went again to get back to practicing with Yuna. Riku Smiled at Namine. "See told you could do it. Hope you don't hate Me." and he started practicing Helena, but changing the word Helena to Namine, just to make it sweeter.

_Namine's POV_

_I sung with Tifa it wasn't as bad as I thought. But I still felt a little nervous but at least Tifa was brilliant then they wouldn't notice me as much. I know Riku was just trying to help. But I don't like much to be pushed into things. But I guess he didn't force me completely. I felt so much better now that it's over. Riku started playing Helena which I had never heard before on the piano he changed the words to Namine which again melted my heart like songs always do. I sat next to him and hugged him when he finished playing. "I guess I'll be ok on the stage, just as long as I'm not on my own. But you still owe me big time and trust me I won't forget about your debt". I sat there tightening my bunches again. I fell back on track again maybe I should just trust my friends from the start._

Riku bowed. "I am your slave miss strife." he said, raising both eyebrows up and down. "Well if your singing by yourself, I could help you practice at lunchtimes, and Tifa can help you as well. Do you have ay idea of what to sing or do you need help?" he put an arm around her to stop her shaking, and kissed her cheek.

_I laughed at his reply. "No I think if I've got to sing it then I should choose" I put my hand to my mouth and thought. "Ooo I got a good one" I said standing up and raising my hand. Then realizing what I was doing I shot back down. I was so used to that being the only way of getting attention. I giggled weekly. "Err.. Yeah I want to sing Walk Away by Paula DeAnda" I said shyly. I felt so stupid again._

Riku racked his brains, trying to remember what song that was. The light bulb shone as he remembered and smiled. "That fits your character perfectly. Now lets go, the bell just went." and before they went, he peeked out and made sure everyone was gone, and since Mrs.Fair wouldn't mind, he started kissing Namine.

_Namine's POV_

_I wasn't sure if he even knew the song but I didn't care he came up with a charming comment about it as usual. He led me outside for lunch registration. He kissed me I knew that if I didn't let him now then it would drive him mad. Ads there was no on around I didn't mind and joined in pushing his back against the wall. "You just couldn't wait could you" I said smiling. I couldn't see inside the next practice room whether Tifa and Yuna were still inside or not but I just hoped they weren't. Whether they were or not I don't think I would have been able to do much about it._

Riku broke away long enough to say " Nope, you should know I have no pateince."And he crossed her legs across his waist so he was carrying he , and pushed her against the piano. He kissed her neck and traveled down again. But this time he went round the back and kissed the back of her neck, making her shiver. He slid his hands up the legs of the dungarees, playing with knickers.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed and he brought me back on the piano. I got to enjoy it a bit more this time as by now I was used to it so it wasn't so scary. He made me shiver with his hands down the back of my dungarees his hands as usual were fucking freezing. He started to toy with me again. But I didn't really want to risk it in the middle of school. He was trying again. I looked up and saw a teacher walk past I didn't know if they had looked in or not. "Oh shit!' I shouted and climbed off the piano and sat down next to Riku who had caught the jist of it pretty fast and pretended to practice some notes. _

Riku literally dropped Namine as he heard her say 'teacher'. He got his crutches and his bag , and hurried her along, making their escape. Once out of the music rooms and outside their form, Riku burst out laughing. "You know what, That has just made me want it even more, so your sooo coming round mine tonight, come about seven!" and he opened the door to form. He calmed down at the look he got from Mrs.Fair but quickly said "Sorry Mrs.Fair, but I fell into a pothole and the nurse wanted to check if I was ok" though that was a blatant lie. He couldn't exactly say 'sorry I was having sex' could he? Areith nodded and they sat down. "Now have some of you decided what you are going to do for this talent show?" and as the hands raised she picked them one by one. She got to Namine.

"What are you going to do sweetie?"

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed as he reacted like a bullet and pulled me out the music rooms. But then he is saying your coming round mine tonight. Fuck that I can do what I want. I was a bit pissed off with that remark, until we got to form room. Then Mrs.Fair put him under the spot light. It was funny but I was glad he didn't break. Then she asked me what I was going to do. "Err… I'm going to sing miss" I said timidly looking down at my hands which I had to shove under my bum because they were shaking._

The whole class started muttering when they heard what Namine was going to do. Tifa leaned forward and whispered "don't worry you'll be fine, there no need to be embarrassed." and the rest agreed with her. Yuffie just couldn't sit back and take it though. "Yeah better bring your earplugs, you're gonna need them for the dying cat over there." Riku stood up and left his crutches, limping slightly. "Now you listen here you little demon whore, you say one more, and I mean ONE MORE bad thing about Namine and I swear to god I will shove these crutches where the sun don't shine." And Yuffie smirked. She leaned up so she was at his ear and whispered. "But that's not exactly a punishment Riku cause I'll like It." and Riku snapped, shoving her so she crashed into the tables. Mrs.Fair ran over to her and said that it was a good time to go to class. Riku put an arm around Namine, still seething, and walked away.

_Namine's POV_

_I felt like I was gonna start a fight again. But this time Riku had it covered for me. I didn't want him to fight though because I didn't want her murdered. She whispered something bitchy in his ear and he smashed her to the floor. Mrs. Fair ran over but I didn't care. He turned around and led me out of the class. I stopped him around the corner "What did she say? That ticked you off so bad. I mean I did it too but I just wondered." I looked at him he looked like he could have done worse and I could tell he wasn't very satisfied with the ending._

Riku stopped as Namine stood in front of him, demanding what was going on. "Nothing, she just said some things ok? Just leave it." and he kept on walking. She gave him a look that said 'yeah right' and he sighed. "She just said something about my dad that's all. Anyways we have English. Lets go." And he turned to Tifa who had just come just come from her locker. "Oh and teef, I think I'm gonna be the one carted off by the cops tonight if Yuffie's there." And Tifa gave him a shocked look. Yuffie came storming out from the class and slapped Riku. "How dare you hit me? I should call the police, I should have you arreste-" but Riku cut her off by putting hand around her throat. Gasping for air, she looked into his eyes. "If your smart Yuffie, which I doubt you, are, you will never come near me again. Understand?" and when she gave a feeble nod he let go and she sped away. He took a deep breath and turned to Namine. "Come on, we're late."

_I knew he was pissed off so when Yuffie came out and slapped him she was kind of asking for it. It scared me that he would do something like that even if the person deserved it. I looked from Yuffie's face to Riku's I even pitied her slightly. I decided to just move on past it. He turned us to English. I looked over my shoulder at Yuffie she must have been petrified. It was a new side to him and I __didn't want to see it again. I tried to change the mood, I looked at Riku then started walking "Oh yeah I got Art I'll see you later" then I turned and walked down the corridor. It was a small reaction but it was one that I would want to be aware of later. I left contemplating it._


	9. Drinks and dancefloors

A: N/ ok this chap is about what happens at the bronze.

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Chapter nine: Dancefloors and Drinks

Riku went home that night to get ready for the bronze. He decided that since it was Friday that the homework he had could stuff itself. He went inside and played with Pluto a bit, before going upstairs and raiding his wardrobe. He chose to wear a pair of black pants, a blue shirt and his trademark leather jacket. He put his heavy construction boots on and went downstairs. He got the cordless phone and dialed Axel's number. "Hey man it's me. Listen I need a favor..."

_Namine's POV_

_I forgot about what happened earlier I couldn't wait for the clock to go. I had been sitting alone in my house swearing at myself and the clock to hurry up. When the time finally came I wasn't ready. First off I didn't know what to wear. Oh god should I wear my dungarees or white dress Ahhh. I had so much time and I didn't get anything sorted out for me to leave. I decided to keep my bunches but switched the dungarees for a short sleeved blue top with a yellow stripe down the side and a short skirt that matched. But then I looked in the mirror and thought I looked like a cheerleader. Oh fuck it they're not gonna care what I look like are they. Then I sat on my sofa. And waited for something to happen because I was very unsure._

Axel smiled as Riku told him what to do. He then called Reno. "Hey bro, I'm willing to let you live and won't come hunting for you anytime soon, if you let me borrow one of Rufus's limos." on the other end, Reno was unsure. "What's in it for me?" Axel didn't hesitate to say "a date with Tifa." Reno Thought about this. A date with the girl he had liked for years, for one of Rufus's limos. This was too good to be true. "Alright but any funny stuff ill be on your ass. It'll be there in about ten minutes if you give me the address." And Axel did, but before he hung up he said" Oh, and don't come back to ours if your gonna fuck her, because I couldn't sleep last time, you were so loud." and hit the red button. He then adjusted the leather pants he had on and went outside.

_Namine's POV_

_I sat and waited on the sofa for something to happen. Then I heard a beep outside my front door and a light flash by. I jumped up and put my bag over my shoulder. I opened the door at first I couldn't see anything because the light was so bright, then I looked again._

_It was a limo. _

_Oh my god a limo wow you only see them in the movies. I closed the door behind me and ran up to the door. The window windows were tinted so I couldn't see inside. I opened the back door and jumped in. I looked up I couldn't see who the driver was. I leant forward and knocked on the glass. And waited for someone to pull it down because it was locked from my side. I was so happy to be out of the house it was gonna be great I could feel it._

Reno had sent Zack to pick Namine up, because face it, it would mean Reno actually doing something, which wouldn't happen in a million years. And Zack had to wear a frickin suit, which made it even worse. As the girl got in the car he put the glass down and grinned. "Well someone loved aren't they? Where were you going again? The bronze wasn't it?" and as he started driving, he called Riku to tell him they were on there way. Meanwhile, Riku was about to head out of the door and the phone went. "Hello Mr. Valentine we have just received news that you have no need for the crutches we issued you, is that ok?" and Riku literally leaped for joy." Yes that's fine." and he hung up and fled out of the door. He ran to the bronze, trying to stop his feet freezing and screeched to a halt when he got there. He leant up against a dumpster and grinned when he saw a limo pull up on the sidewalk. He went over and opened the back door to find an excited Namine. "Surprise"

_Namine's POV_

_I can't believe I got to go in a limo that's like what super famous people drove in. When we pulled up to the side walk I thanked the driver he was pretty cool, I reached for the handle to find Riku pull open the door. I jumped when I saw him. I climbed out "Hey, oh my god I got a limo how awesome was that it was like huge and there was only me in it" I went up and hugged him then I noticed something different. I pulled back "Hey, where's your crutches?"_

Riku's grin got broader as he lifted the girl up and spun her around. "Apparently I have no further use of them, so they are now

Firewood...plastic...whatever. And I knew you would like the limo." he put her down and held out his arm. They went inside and the familiar boom of music filled his ears. He waved as Tifa and Axel called over to them, getting their normal table as always. He took Namine over and Tifa asked them what drinks they wanted. "Large vodka!" Riku yelled, and although Tifa looked concerned, she went to get it anyway. Riku looked from Namine to the dance floor. "Hey babe, wanna dance?"

_Namine's POV_

_As he lifted me up I laughed I was so happy he could get rid of those shitty sticks they were so annoying. I knew he was happy. We went in and the music was booming I loved it already; I'd never been to a night club before. I stared around at the bar and the dance floor. Tifa asked me what I wanted "Err coke please" I felt a bit little though when Riku asked for Vodka but I guess its ok he is old enough. He asked me to dance he must have been happy to get rid of them I surprised he hadn't broken his legs again already. "Oh yeah!" I screamed over the music jumping all the way. I saw Axel and Roxas sitting by the table and I shouted for them to dance too. But they didn't hear me so I ignored them._

Riku spun the girl onto the dance floor, and started dancing, not caring if he got looks. He whispered in Namine's ear. "You know what? You're still coming over mine tonight." and the couple slowed as the song ended, which was 'somebody told me' by the killers. Riku's smirk came back as 'livin la vida loca' came on. He held his hand out to Namine. When she accepted he pulled her so close that they could feel each others breath, and spun her out again, and then they started dancing like monkeys on crack. When the song finished he pulled her close again and kissed her, ignoring and blanking the wolf whistles from Axel. "Listen, I'm gonna go have a drink, you keep dancing, Rox will keep ya company." and he went to sit down. Axel looked at him and said. "Are you two an item then or what?" Riku leaned back in his seat and said smugly. "Yes we are, is there a problem?" Axel shook his head. "No problem, just your gonna corrupt a poor girls mind." Riku slapped him around the head. "That's rich coming from the human molester." Axel stopped and looked round as he had a cold shiver up his spine. Yuffie and her gremlins had entered the club, all donning short skirts and crop tops. Axel couldn't resist shouting "ALERT! THE SLUTS HAVE ARRIVED! ALERT!

_Namine's POV_

_Instead of being pissed off again about him telling me what I was going to do later, I laughed I was too happy to get pissed off. Riku went off and Roxas came on. We danced together whilst watching Axel and Riku talk. "Are you actually gay?" I asked him I didn't want to sound rude but I just wondered sometimes. He was about to reply when Yuffie and her friends waltzed in. "Oh Shit" I whispered. I didn't want Riku to get angry again. But when Axel started taunting them I couldn't help but laugh. I went back over to the table and slurped my drink it was really nice but it didn't taste much like coke but it was still the same color so I just shrugged it off. I looked at Riku he had one of those expressions on where I couldn't tell what he was thinking._

Riku knew exactly what Namine was thinking when she came over and he decreed that he was not going to cause a fight tonight. He put an arm around Namine and pulled her in, snarling at Yuffie as she blew a kiss to him. Roxas came back and leaned on Axel's chest, looking at Namine. "In response to your question yes I am, otherwise I wouldn't do this." and he pulled Axel down into passionate kiss, with Axel returning it with ferocity. Riku pretended to barf, and then Tifa came and sat down, yanking Axel away by the hood. She didn't look happy. "Axel. What's this you've told your brother that I will go on a date with him in exchange for a limo?" and Axel denied everything, as usual, which made Tifa even madder. Riku laughed nervously and muttered to Namine "Reno's a bigger pervert than Axel is, and he's been after Tifa for years now. Axels so roast meat." And Tifa saw red. "YOU TOLD YOUR DRUNK PERVERT OF A BROTHER I'D GO OUT WITH HIM FOR A STUPID LIMO!" And Axel laughed nervously. "You see, the thing about that is…well would you look at the time, so sorry for this but my phones going and I ….have to go outside to answer it see ya!" "Oh no you don't!" Tifa downed the last of her martini and gave chase. Roxas just looked on in bewilderment. "Should we help him?" Riku shrugged and took a swig of his own drink. "Nah, leave him, besides im not stupid enough to get in the way of Tifa." and Roxas instead started to drink his soda, eyeing Namine as she sipped hers.

"Hey Namine, is your drink ok?"

_Namine's POV_

_I thought that there wasn't much that could pull my attention from Riku but when Roxas kissed Axel I couldn't help but Aww inside. I giggled. I watched in amazement at the argument between Tifa and axel it was funny so I laughed harder. I was pouring my drink down it was really good entertainment. I felt sorry for Axel because he arranged the limo and it was really cool. I watched Axel run and laughed. "Yeah it's really nice" I took another slurp of my drink and kissed Riku on the lips I don't know why I just did. I grabbed his hand and started bouncing in my seat. "Dance again Dance again" I screamed laughing. _

Riku was getting hornier by the minute. When Namine wanted to dance again, he said "You wanna dance again do ya? well come on then!" and he pulled her up and lifted her , crossing her legs over his waist , and spun around, making her squeal. He then put the giggling girl down and they started jumping like maniacs to the song. Riku was having fun, and he could tell Namine was, but he was a bit surprised when she pounced on him and started eating his face.

_Namine's POV_

_I was having so much fun dancing with Riku and everybody was watching us I think. I decided to kiss Riku lots because I don't know why it just felt right. I was laughing and giggling all at once. Then I stopped and put my hand in the air... "Is Axel like you too" I said giggling. Then I started hugging him again. I was running up and down the floor._

Riku looked across the dance floor at Roxas, who had a suspicious smirk on his face. He eased Namine off of him and went over. "All right what did you do?" Roxas grinned. "Well, she had to be boring, so Axel and I...spiced her drink up a bit..." Riku sighed. "So you basically drugged her." "Oh I wouldn't say drugged, experimented would be the word I use." Riku then stopped a bouncing Namine form hurting herself. "Well thanks Einstein, great job." and then he realized that this would be a perfect opportunity. He put his arms around the girl's waist, and nibbled her ear. "Nams, would you say you love me?"

_Namine's POV_

_Riku danced with me and he span me round. Then he went away and I felt sad then he came back and was nice to me again. I laughed. "Yay you came back, I love you too" I said smiling and kissing him back he must love me much. "Do you love me much?"_

Riku swayed so she moved with him. "Yes of course I do. And you wanna see me happy don't you?" Roxas rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what was going to happen, the perv.

_Namine's POV_

_I giggled "Yay you love me" I laughed. Then I pushed him away and ran to my table to get a drink then I waved at Roxas and ran back. "I'm like a racer!" I ran away again. "Riku race me round the room" I said shouting at him._

Riku grinned and bent down so she could get on his back, he then ran as fast as he could in circles around the dance floor, making vroom noises as he went. He laughed even harder when he had to stop to let a screaming Axel past, then a seething Tifa, and he dropped Namine and collapsed into a laughing heap on the floor. Then he picked Namine up again and said. "Hey Nams, would you like to be very happy tonight?"

_Namine's POV_

_It was fun running round with Riku. I laughed when we fell on the floor. I couldn't hear the music like before. I watched as Axel and Tifa ran passed and I laughed at them from the floor. "I am happy. What did they do for the music, Riku turn it back" I said I was annoyed they shouldn't do that it's not fair._

Riku slid over to Namine and pinned her down. "The music's still on Namine." and boy did he know it, a song like that, a deaf person could hear it in Australia. He lifted her up from her back, and moved her over to a beaded curtain, glancing up at the sign, being relived to know the room was vacant. In the room was a set of sofas placed in a semi circle, a table, and a small bar. He threw Namine onto one of the sofas and started attacking her neck and chest.

_Namine's POV_

"_No its not!" I said. Riku picked me up and we reappeared in my living room because I saw a sofa. I fell on the sofa and he kissed me. I kissed him back "Are you happy?" I said trying to stand up. But he wouldn't let me. I gasped and sat up fast he looked at me shocked. "Wait!" I said putting my hand out in front of him. "This is my bit, I 'member" I undid his belt then lay back down again, Smiling_

Riku pulled down his pants and nuzzled her neck. "Don't care." was all he mumbled into her shoulder, and lifted her so she was sitting up, and took the shirt she had off, and laying her back down again. He planted kisses down her neck, going down to the chest. He felt up her back and found the clasp that held her bra together, sliding his fingers so it separated. Then moving his face down and taking the bra off with his teeth, making Namine giggle. His eyes went wide a little when he saw the size of her cleavage, but got to work straight away. He sent butterfly kisses around the nipple then covered the middle with his mouth, making small sucks.

_Namine's POV_

_Why didn't Riku care about Tifa and that where did they go I missed them. Riku was weird though and scary. I tried to get up again. I wanted to dance with Tifa and Roxas. "Get off! I wanna dance with Tifa and Roxas" I pushed him away and knocked him on the nose. He was being mean. "Don't you want to dance" I said laughing as he kissed me. But I still wanted to play. "Im going to go play" I said pushing him away to get up._

Riku pouted and crossed his arms as Namine got dressed again. But he got up and went back to the dance floor, where Reno had come and was dancing very crudely with Tifa. Tifa waved to them and went back to dancing. "Some how I don't think you do want to dance with Tifa." and Roxas came up to them and high fived Riku. "Dude, the plan worked! Tifa's out of her head, and now Reno's come, she's gonna be fun for once!" Axel came up behind Roxas as he was talking and kissed him. "Come on, the rooms free!"

Riku grinned and suddenly his stomach started churning. He gave Roxas Namine's hand, and ran for the bathroom. He literally slammed the door open and emptied his guts into the pan. Axel came in and found his cubicle, shaking his head at the sight, and started rubbing his back .The pyro whispered "How many vodkas you had?" Riku swallowed and put two fingers up. Axel sighed. The two boys then looked round as the door burst open again and Reno and Tifa greeted them with awkward looks, looking flustered and sweaty, with Tifa's top halfway up her chest and Reno's pants around his ankles. "Err...hi, sorry about this." Reno said. Axel looked at his brother and turned to Riku. "This is why I am gay." "Yeah little bro but girls are better because you can do them either way!" and for effect he bucked his hips, making Tifa jolt upwards and squeal with delight and lust. Riku was about to puke again when he heard Namine calling him. She sounded scared, and Axel left the bathroom and Reno and Tifa occupied the cubicle. He then went outside to investigate, and found Yuffie standing with Seifer and Rai, two muscled guys who would snap Namine in half given the chance.

_Namine's POV_

_I watched Riku run to the bathroom it was funny.Tifa was blushing with Reno. I was with Roxas "Roxas you're my friend aren't you Y'know Riku if you kiss him he makes you scream". Then I skipped off to outside because I wanted to skip outside. Yuffie was out there with some muscle guys. I ran up "Hi!" I was being polite so I started skipping round them. They shouted some things at me but I can't remember. "Oh you're silly, like Riku" I shouted. She looked really upset and I was trying to be nice._

Yuffie gritted her teeth and held onto Seifers arm, which was round her waist. "Wanna say that again Blondie? Your boyfriend might have scared me at school but he's not here now. So don't EVER compare me to that silver haired freak!" and she shoved namine so she landed on the floor. She called for Riku again, and he put an arm around her, wiping away a bit of sick. "You got allot of fucking nerve ninja." And he advanced to get her, but was blocked by Seifer. "Hey watch it pal, you lay one hand on my girl and I'll kick your ass to India." and he poked Riku in the chest. But Riku just stared at him. "Should have known the devils child will team up with Godzilla." Riku smirked as Namine laughed and Seifer swung for him. He caught his wrist and flipped him so his jaw connected with the floor. He got up and hit Riku in the Cheek, making him seeth even more. Riku got back on track and landed a punch to Seifers gut, then using both fists to hit him upside the head. "Stop it you monster!" Yuffie screamed at him and he whirled on her. "Get out of here now and you live Yuffie!" but he felt air past him as Namine decided to intervene.

_Namine's POV_

_Why were they fighting I was trying to make friends then I remembered that I had beat her up before hadn't I. "Hey, you leave Riku alone or I'll beat you up again" and I pushed her over. She was wearing high heels so she fell over fast into the muddy water. "I was trying to play with you but your just mean" I saw some puddles by her and thoughts popped in my head. I ran into the road and jumped up And down splashing. I laughed and jumped it hit Yuffie a bit but she was being horrible. "Sorry for splashing you even though you're nasty" I said laughing. Then I turned to Riku who was hurting that boy. "Go Riku, Go Riku" I cheered. "Ha ha you're loosing and you're silly" I said sticking my tongue out at him._

Riku gave Seifer one last punch for good luck and threw him into the same puddle as Yuffie. He skidded round the lamppost, causing the water to splash them again. He laughed as Yuffie steamed and dragged a groggy Seifer away. Axel came outside and gawped at the scene. "What did you guys do?!" Riku just shrugged and swung his arms around Namine and without warning, lifted her over his shoulder and ran down the street. He put her down and sat down in the mud, making his ass rotten. He picked up mud with his hands and smeared it in two lines across his face, making him look like a soilder.he the pulled some leaves form a nearby tree and stuck them in his hair. He pointed an imaginary gun at Namine. "Freeze little lady!"

_Namine's POV_

_I screamed as Riku picked me up it was like flying. I laughed we fell in the mud and I got my skirt dirty. We were playing guns and bad guys. I ran into the bush and run back out again with a long stick. It was my rifle. "No, you freeze" I shouted laughing. "I'm going to throw you im jail". I went round to his back and pulled him up I pointed my gun to his back and he put his hands up. I pushed him into the park gate then closed it. "Ha ha you're nicked" and I fell on the floor. "I sound like a copper"_

Riku pretended to scream "No, not jail! Im to young to die! Please have mercy!" and he pretended he was trapped even though he was about three foot taller than the gate. He got on his knees and pretended to beg, but instead he got a small pebble form the path and held it. "But I have a bomb!" And he pretended to throw it and explode. Namine co-operated and pretended to die, but quickly revived when she piped up "Can we go back inside now its freezing." And he admitted that it was cold so they went back inside the club. He was horrified to learn that karaoke hour had started and Axel and Roxas were on stage doing a drunken version of 'you're the one that I want'. Riku sat down and prayed that Namine wouldn't want to sing.

_Namine's POV_

_We ran back inside because it was freezing. Axel was singing with Roxas, they were really good. I ran back to our table and drank some more of my drink. Then I started clapping for them and jumping in time. I turned to Riku "they're really good, are you going to sing?" I said nudging him towards the stage. "Tifa, Riku's going to sing" I shouted to her and she smiled._

Riku groaned and reluctantly went on stage. The lights went off and a spotlight came on him. He could see the look on Namines face and glared at her. She would pay for this. He looked through the list of songs and found the one he wanted. He found 'this ain't a scene, it's an arms race' by fall out boy and licks his lips, ready to sing.

I am an arms dealer.  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care, which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

I wrote the gospel of giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Pre-Madonnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
[This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race lyrics on full. Please, catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing until your lungs give out

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

_Namine's POV_

_Yay Riku was going to sing. I ran over and sat with Tifa. "Are you and Reno like me and Riku?" I asked before Riku was going to sing. Tifa looked at me funny but I think she was my friend so I waited for her to answer. Whilst Riku sort out the stuff. She said "Yeah I guess we are" she seemed just as happy as me. As Riku sang I watched him closely and I thought he was really good he should have bought his guitar. I screamed when he finished and ran up to him on stage. "Wow you're really good you should of played your guitar too" I said smiling._

Riku peeled Namine off him and went down to a waiting vodka that Axel was holding out. He took a swig of it and kissed Namine. "I am never, ever doing that again!" and he sat down, letting Namine on his lap. He grinned at Tifa. "You and Reno should go and sing" And Tifa stuck two fingers at him. Reno then came in and sat next to his brother. "Damn, I think the five jelly shots are backing up on me" and Riku saw him go green. Axel groaned. "Yeah maybe because you and Tifa used them in a way there not supposed to be used!" and Reno eyed him, then proved his brother's point by licking the crack between Tifa's boobs affectionately. "Well it's not like you and Roxas haven't done it." Roxas grinned and held on to Axel. Riku poked Namine in the stomach and said "Hey I have lee Evans's new DVD at home, wanna go watch it?"

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at Reno as he turned green I would have gone and poked him if I wasn't sitting on Riku. I wanted to see what would of happened if he was green. "You're funny when you're green" I said laughing. Riku said to watch lee Evans. I couldn't member what it was but I think it's funny. I turned over my shoulder to face him. "Is he funny like Axel and Reno? Ok I'll come and watch it with you" I laughed__and turned back I got up off his lap and poked Reno on the cheek. He looked sick. "I don't think your very well" I patted him on the head then went back to Riku. Who was laughing for some reason._


	10. Thats a wall love

A: N/ so Namine is a wee bit drunk…courtesy of Roxas and Axel. Chaos anyone?

Disclaimer: STOP TORMENTING ME!

Chapter ten: That's a wall love…

Riku quickly took Namine away from the club when she poked Reno, and a little while after he heard the slam of a door and he knew for certain Reno had puked. "Yes Nams, lee Evans is funny like Axel and Reno." he steadied her as she wobbled down the street, and resorted to carrying her like they just got married into the house. He decided to make her laugh by saying, "And the bride and groom have entered the building!" and she carried her upstairs and threw her on the bed, then set up the TV. He went through his DVD's and chose lee Evans XL tour. He put it on, and then ran downstairs, trying not to fall over Pluto, and got a bag of marshmallows, taking them back upstairs when Namine shouted to him that it had started.

_Namine's POV_

_I couldn't really walk straight so Riku had to carry me. But I don't think that Riku makes a very good bride. We went upstairs and got marshmallows. It started and I called Riku. As it was playing he was so funny. I laid on the bed inching closer and closer to the screen. I lay on my front sucking marshmallows. There was a break quickly. I turned to Riku and threw a marshmallow at him. "Fluffy bunny!" I shouted as it hit him on the forehead. I laughed._

Riku Smiled and grabbed a handful of marshmallows, shoving them in his mouth, making him look like Alvin the chipmunk. He was about to laugh at something happening on the screen, but thought not incase he choked. He instead pointed at Namine and then the bag of marshmallows, indicating that she do the same. She obeyed and they sat here staring at each other, seeing who would fall first. As Riku got comfy, the phone downstairs rang and he went to answer it "hhwwo?" came instead of words, so he swallowed with difficulty and said "Hello?"

"Sorry I don't speak yeti Riku. Anyway I wanted to know if you and Namine wanted to come over mine." Riku went upstairs and said to Namine "You wanna go over Axel and Reno's?" and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we'll be over in a minute."

_Namine's POV_

_Riku looked like at fat guinea pig. But I looked like a squirrel. Then he had to swallow to answer the phone. "Haha you lost. The squirrel is the winner" I said jumping off the bed. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Is Tifa and Roxas going too"? I hoped so I didn't want to be the only girl there. I went to grab my bag and I picked up my shoes. Then I threw them downstairs. I didn't want to get the carpet muddy. "Come on Riku we'll be late" I said pushing him out the door. Then I got my shoes and put them on outside. Riku gave me a funny look. "I'm being polite" I said doing up the buckles and scuffing them across the pavement._

Riku was dragged like a rag doll from his room and pulled down the stairs. "Yes Roxas and Tifa are going to be there." And he threw his shoes on and went out after the drunken girl. He gave her a weird look when she put her shoes on outside, but shook it off. Before they went he went inside and grabbed his jacket, because it was -2 degrees outside and he didn't want to be admitted to hospital again. they then started to walk to Reno's , but Riku got impatient so he started running down the street and round the corner , yelling "Come on slowpoke!" and as he rounded the corner, he skidded to a halt and pressed himself against the wall. When Namine stopped to wonder where he was he jumped out, scaring her out of her skin. They then came to Axel's house, and Reno was waiting for them at the door, but he looked slightly less green. "Hey come on your missing the party." and they went inside, where everyone was in the living room and music was loud. Axel grinned and yelled as he saw them come in "GREAT JUST IN TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!"

_Namine's POV_

_Riku is a very fast runner I thought. And he scared me so badly I nearly fell over. Axel and Reno where waiting for us. Reno let us in and Riku sat on the sofa. I sat on the floor and played with my buckles because they were glittery. "Is it a game? Can I play?" I shouted at Axel standing up. I was excited I love games. I turned to Riku he looked really nervous. "Don't worry Riku it doesn't matter if you lose" I said smiling then I sat back down._

Riku nervously sat down, eyeing Axel and Reno in particular. Axel cleared his throat and shouted "TIFA! TRUTH OR DARE!" and Tifa cackled and shouted back "DARE!" and axel and Reno whispered in hushed voices and turned back. "I DARE YOU, TO LICK MELTED CHOCOLATE...FROM MY BROTHERS COCK!" and he collapsed on the sofa. Tifa squealed happily and undid Reno's trousers, squeezing pancake syrup onto his member and burying it deep in her mouth, bobbing her head now and then. Reno just sat there grinning and panting, Tifa then licked his member clean and kissed Reno. She threw her hands in victory. "OK NOW IT'S MY TURN! EEEEER...RIKU! TRUTH OR DARE?" Riku knew that either one was going to be bad, so he swallowed his pride and said "Truth." Tifa, Reno and Axel sniggered and pointed to him. Reno puffed out his chest like a gangster. "Is it true, that you, Riku valentine, HUMPED, Namine Strife, on Thursday, at the beach!"

_Namine's POV_

_I thought that was a bit gross what Axel asked Tifa to do but when she did it, it looked worse. Then she started to pick on Riku. I knew she asked him something bad because he looked super extra nervous. I turned to him and shook my head. I didn't want him to tell. I looked back to the crowd of people. I pushed my hand to his behind our backs._

Riku noticed that Namine was worried, so he decided on a tactful move. "WELL IS IT NOT TRUE THAT YOU, RENO SINCLAIR, HUMPED TIFA TWO MONTHS AGO IN THE SHINRA LAB!!" and Reno pretended to give a dramatic grasp, and fell to the sofa "tis true, I did make babies with the girl called Tifa. BUT IT WAS ALL HER IDEA!" and he screamed and dived behind the sofa as Tifa went to smack him. Riku then picked on Reno. "Ok Reno, truth or dare?" and Reno poked his head from behind the sofa and grinned. "Naturally, dare." "Ok, I dare you to drink ten vodkas..." Reno scoffed. "Is that it? I do that all the time!" but Riku put his hand up. "Drink ten vodkas, and put your head on a broom and spin fifty times without throwing up!" And Reno's face went pale. "Alright wise guy...ill show you." And he went outside, grabbed a broom and slammed it into the floor. He downed the ten vodkas, which Riku had deliberately made large, and rested his head on the handle. Tifa covered her eyes. "I can't watch." But Axel looked like it was Christmas already." I COOOOUUULD!" he yelled in a sing song voice. Reno started running around the broom in a circle, his head still balanced on it, picking up speed.

_Namine's POV_

_I was relieved that Riku switched round the attention to Reno. I wanted to see him do it. Just like Axel did so I started cheering. "Go Reno Go Reno!" I shouted bouncing in my seat. Riku was smirking evilly counting the turns he made. But Reno was starting to turn green again, it didn't look to good for him. He started wobbling all over the place. I backed off I didn't want him to hit me or anything._

Reno swore he saw elves dancing before him as he turned again. He wobbled backwards, the vodka threatening to break free, but he was determined not to let Riku have the satisfaction of him losing. He put his head on it again, but decided enough was enough and ran to the nearest free spot.

His mothers antique vase.

He made disgusting sounds as the puke hit the bottom of the vase and Tifa sat there laughing her pants off. Reno raised his head and screamed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Which made Axel join in the laughter. Reno shivered as the last of his guts were emptied , and turned to Riku. "Ok pretty boy, payback time. Namine! Truth or dare?!"

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed as Reno puked in the vase. It was funny. I laughed hard with the rest of them but stopped immediately when Reno asked me a question. I looked at Riku, I didn't know what to ask. "Erm… dare" I whispered shoving my head in my hands. Putting my knees to my chest._

Reno took a breath and looked at the girl "ok powder puff, I dare you...to give Riku a blowjob!" Riku's jaw hit the floor and he bent over the vase, ready to puke himself. Tifa covered her mouth with her hands and run up to Reno tugging on his arms. "But, there not old enough! They'll be bad!" And Reno looked at Riku. "Why not? They won't admit to doing it at the beach, so now's the time to prove it." And he motioned for them to speed it up.

_Namine's POV_

_My face lifted with puzzlement. What's that? I took the word blow moved up to Riku and blew in his face. "Ha see I did it I win" I said triumphantly at Reno. He just sneered evilly giving looks to everyone except me, even Riku and he started laughing. I felt embarrassed and looked up to him. "What's so funny?" I said weakly. _

Reno was laughing too hard to speak, so Tifa whispered into the girl's ear. "Sweetie, you have to put his man parts in your mouth and suck on them, its fun trust me!" and she bounced across the room to be caught in a make out session with Reno. Axel Smirked and said to the girl . "Don't worry, Riku knows what a blowjob is. He can give you another lesson." Riku stuck his fingers at Reno and Reno responded with giving him the 'wanker' sign. Riku looked at Namine he slowed his breathing, for as much as he wanted this, he didn't want to do it in front of Reno of all people.

_Namine's POV_

_Tifa explained to me. "Eww that's minging". I said looking from Riku to everyone else. Reno was really evil. I can't do that. "What chicken" Reno taunted evilly. "If I do will I win anything". Riku looked strange that I was considering it. But I really wanted to win just to prove to Reno that he was stupid._

Reno pondered on this and laughed even more at Riku's expression. He decided on a prize and grinned. "Yes, you can... have $20!" and Tifa gaped at him and whispered to him with a worried tone, "Babe that's allot of money, that's we haven't got..."But Reno put a hand on her shoulder."Don't worry, she'll never do It." and Riku secretly prayed she wouldn't do it, but at the same time, he could feel his member slowly hardening.

_Namine's POV_

_It seemed pretty gross but now it was personal Reno thinks I can't do anything. "Hmm" I said contemplating, putting my hand to my chin. "I'll do it but… you can't watch because that's grosser than itself". Riku's face dropped but I avoided eye contact and stared into Reno's eyes. He seemed pretty confident but I bet he's worried. Tifa gasped and I felt proud of myself and I felt older. "Well do we have a deal" I said putting my hand out to shake._

Reno grinned and shook her outstretched hand. "Ok go upstairs and do it then come back, use my room." and when the two went up, he and Axel laughed again and went into the basement with Tifa , leaving a now sleeping Roxas. Reno switched on the lights and set up a computer in the corner of the room. "Babe what are you doing?!" Reno put a finger on his lips and put some headphones on. Flicking a few switches, a fuzzy picture of his room came up on the screen. "Oh my god, Reno that's disgusting!" Tifa yelled. But Axel covered her mouth and Reno whispered. "Yeah but how do we know they'd actually do it?" and they saw the couple start. But then the picture went blank. "NO! DAMN COMPUTOR!" Reno screamed, Thumping it. Tifa put the now dangling headphones on and listened. "Reno wait there's still sound!" and the three listened intently.

_Namine's POV_

_I had to seem confident to Reno when I left so he thought that I'd do it. So I grabbed Riku's arm and wrenched him upstairs fast. I opened the door and slammed it shut. "Oh shit" I whispered to Riku. "Err but we need to win" I said shaking. Need to win need to win. Was rolling over in my head. "We should have just told them. Oh damn it stupid Reno he's worse than Axel" I was screaming in my head what a bastard he was. Riku was giving me looks of concern I think, but I wasn't sure. "Oh just sit down will you" I said pushing his chest forward. I stood there staring at his feet. The thought just seemed so gross but I wanted to win, I needed to win. Just to beat Reno and take his money of course. _

Riku caught Namine on the shoulders before she hurt herself and plonked her down on the bed. Reno's room was not surprising at all. Blue, with posters of god knows how many naked women, beer bottles littering the floor, along with week old underwear and cigarette butts. He calmed Namine down and whispered "You know, winning isn't everything, I'm sure we can back out of this one." Though he knew that Reno would never let them live this down if they did.

_Namine's POV_

_I knew Riku didn't want to do it and neither did I quite frankly, it was nasty. "Oh stupid Reno, Stupid Redhead. Oh he's so annoying. He thinks he's the best thing that's ever happened and nobodies better than him. We have to beat him just because I want to wipe that snarky smirk from his big head" I said it like I meant it but I still didn't do anything. Maybe we could just say we done it and we would win, but I doubt they'd believe us. I turned to Riku "Everyone thinks I'm little don't they". _

Riku put an arm around her and said "No, they think you're shy. And that's nothing to be ashamed of you know. Hell, I was shy when I was a kid, didn't say a word to anyone" and he grinned and mimed a cross on his chest when she gave him weird looks. "Honest, ask Tifa if you want." and he kissed her.

While this was going on, Reno had managed to get the computer working again, and was about to fall asleep. "Man, this is boring. Why don't they just get on with it? I knew they'd chicken out!" Tifa shushed him and shifted a bit in her seat. "They're nervous that's all." Reno listened when Namine asked Riku about being little and He bent forward, hushing the other two. "WA! Cry me a river honey, Riku's probably small down there anyway!" and Tifa slapped a hand over her mouth and ran out from the basement in fits of laughter. Axel grinned and said "Well done, now they definitely know they're being watched." But Reno just leaned back in the chair and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah well, im sobering up and I don't like it."

_Namine's POV_

"_Fine than we're gonna prove them wrong" I said getting up and grabbing a pillow off the bed to put on the floor by the edge. Riku gave me stupid glances. "Oh like you weren't up for it from the start anyway" I said smirking. He moved forward to the edge giving me disturbing glances like he wondered what I was thinking. I pulled him to the edge of the bed by his feet and he slid along pulling the covers up with him. "Don't expect me to do this again ok". I reached for his belt and started undoing it. Then I stopped a second I thought I heard something. "Do you hear something like… in here like a shriek or something" I looked at Riku perplexed._

Riku was shaking and he didn't know why. He had to admit, he did want this a smidge, but not this fast. He listened when she mentioned about hearing something and shrugged. "Probably Reno and Tifa next door." In the basement Reno gawped "WHAT?!" Axel started laughing and said to him "Shall I get you another drink, dear brother?" And a Sweating Reno replied "Yeah, but something a bit stronger than vodka."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Riku could see Namine getting nervous and took the belt off. He used two fingers to lift her head up and grabbed a surprisingly full bottle form Reno's beside cabinet. "I have an idea, have a drink then do it so you don't remember." and he took a swig straight from the bottle, not even reading what it was. He handed to Namine who also took a swig, and then he shuddered to let the taste go, and then rubbed his hands together and started undoing the buttons on his boxers.

_Namine's POV_

_I drunk a bit but quickly shoved it away it was horrible, I don't know why people drink if it tastes like that. I really didn't want to do it; it didn't seem at all appealing or fun. I knelt down on the pillow I put out on the floor. I was going to lean in then stopped "Tifa's a liar I don't think it seems fun. And who has she been doing it with". I tried to get every thought out of my head possible to make it go blank. I leaned in I felt like he was going to inspect me or something. It was worse than at the beach because I didn't want to do this but I wasn't too bothered at the beach._

Riku laughed and said "Three guesses. Heres a clue, he's a redhead. And anyway your first times never fun." He could see she was nervous so he searched for the camera. He knew that Reno was watching them somehow, and he intended to find it.

There it was.

A miniscule camera above the door. He got up off the bed and walked over to it. He jumped and grabbed hold of it, putting his feet on the wall. He put his face right up to it and grinned. "Nice try Reno. Now it's my turn." and he asked Namine to grab any tape recording she could find.

_Namine's POV_

_Riku got up I watched him walk to the door and he picked up this tiny little camera. "Eww what a pervert I feel sorry for Axel" I shuddered and cringed all at the same time. I looked around like Riku said. I looked under the bed, and then drew back it smelt worse than his beer. I held my breath and pulled up the cover under the bed there was so much crap. I dug around a bit careful not to get my hand wrenched off by a monster or something that might be living there. I searched and pulled out a small camcorder. I turned back and stood up "Found a camcorder" I shouted triumphantly._

Reno watched those kids like a hawk as Riku took the tape out of the camcorder that Namine found and yelled when the screen went blank. He ran upstairs to his room and yanked at the doorknob, which had been locked by Namine when he first dared them. He knew what was on said tape, and hoped to god that Riku wasn't doing what he thought he was doing. He banged on the door, and then slowly put his arms down when he heard Tifa scream from the living room. He cringed.

"I could just walk away, right now." But reluctantly he went downstairs and was welcomed with a punch in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tifa was fuming. She clenched her fists and pointed to the television, unable to speak. Reno's little world came crashing around him as he saw a sex tape of him and Elena he had recorded the week before. Apparently Riku had found a way to channel it so it showed on every screen in the house. He turned to Tifa and said "are you gonna believe what you see or what I tell you?" but Tifa wasn't having any. "I think it's pretty obvious! You know what? Go screw yourself Reno; or better yet, go screw Elena! You know your dying to! Because I'm outta here!" and she stormed off. Reno ran after her, but instead was hit in the face with his own front door. When he had steadied himself he turned to face upstairs, almost hearing the laughter, and stomped up the stairs.

No-one humiliates Reno Sinclair and gets away with it.

_Namine's POV_

_I cringed when Riku played the tape of Elena and Reno but Riku looked like he was having the time of his life. His smile grew wider and wider as he climbed out the window and leant out to attach it to the Ariel on the roof. He climbed back in "What are you doing?!" I questioned him. He smirked "getting revenge" he said switching on the t.v. The recording was playing on the big screen.I Laughed__ but stopped when I heard a sharp angry scream downstairs. And then a very harsh pound to the floor. We heard Reno shout up the stairs to us. __"Oh Shit we're in trouble" I said turning to Riku. I was even more concerned when I heard a smash at the door. So I backed off towards the t.v._

Reno was pounding against the door, determined to get it open. When he did, he found a cowering Namine and thought that she was too innocent to have done anything. When he couldn't find Riku, he went to his wardrobe and almost ripped the doors off. He grabbed his EMR and put it to full power. He heard Tifa's car start up outside and grew even madder. He turned to Namine, who flinched as he stepped toward her. "Where's your boyfriend dollface? Because I'm sure you wanna say goodbye to him!" And Reno saw a flash of silver under his bed and swung his EMR, leaving a burn mark down the middle. Riku sped to where Namine was, clearly regretting his little 'payback' scheme. "Reno, clam down, I'm sure she's gonna laugh about this someday! and so are you!" Reno swung at them again. "Do I look like I'm laughing?!" Riku put his hands up to stop him "I said someday!" Riku looked at the pure loathing on Reno's face and turned to Namine. "This would be a good time….TO RUN!" and that's what they did, with Reno in hot pursuit.

_Namine's POV_

_Riku ran under the bed when he heard the first knock. But I just froze as Reno burst in the room, eyes flared. He started shouting abuse at me I thought he was gonna hit me or something. But thankfully he didn__'t. He spotted Riku and he quickly moved out from under the bed in front of me. I glanced from him to Reno. Riku did the same and screamed run he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and__ we ran downstairs. With Reno in pursuit. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shouted back at him __"Serves you right for being such a big meanie" I giggled. Riku pulled my arm to keep me moving "Ok not the time for threats Nams". We ran into the kitchen, Riku picked up a baking tray off the side which narrowly defended him from a smash in the face via EMR._

Riku dropped the now dented baking tray and shoved the back door open, dragging Namine with him. Reno was still bloodthirsty, and Riku pulled Namine into the pool for instinct, and held her under with him. He saw Reno's reflection and silently screamed as he saw him raise the EMR, ready to throw it. He pulled Namine up and scrambled out, just as the weapon hit the water and sent a shower of sparks and electric bolts everywhere. He turned to the redhead. "Reno, I tell you what, how about I go talk to Tifa, convince her to come back?" Reno gritted his teeth "How do I know you won't just run?" And Riku grinned. "Because I will most probably." Namine stared in horror at him "RIKU! What did you say that for?!" But Riku shushed her and turned back to Reno. "You know how Tifa is. Give her some time to cool off and sober up, and then talk to her." Reno went to hit him, but faltered halfway. "Just piss off, you silver haired bastard."

_Namine's POV_

_We ran out into the back garden which was a good idea I guess because it was dark I thought we were going to find somewhere to hide. Instead he practically drowns us both in the fucking swimming pool. I guess he only realized that we could have been electrocuted when he pulled us both out gasping for air. I didn__'t really understand his tactic of getting Reno to cool down by saying don't worry one __day she will look back on this and laugh. Riku got him to lower his weapon though which was good and he slowly retreated back inside. __"Err that wasn't your best escape plan was it" I said hair dripping and shivering. This was one of those times where he didn't think before he did anything. "Somehow I don't think he's going to let us borrow a towel is he" I said and I started laughing. _

Riku gulped and steadied his hands. He gave a shaky laugh at Namine's comment. "I tell you what; I'm never pissing that man off again." He put his arm around the soaked Namine and said to her "Are we going back to mine again?" When Namine nodded they started off, but Riku jumped out of his skin when he heard a few crashes from inside, and knew that Reno was still angry. When they got back to his house, he got a towel and gave it to Namine, and he got his phone "I'm gonna try and get through to Tifa." But no luck. Straight to answer phone.

_Namine's POV_

_I saw Riku__'s face drop when he picked up the phone and there was no answer. I sneezed from the cold. "Oh don't worry we can talk to her tomorrow and explain what happened I'm sure she'd understand" i gazed at the clock on the wall it was like ten past one. "Oh shit I gotta get home right now. Aww man my dad is gonna kill me!" I jumped up. Fast I was still wet and my hair was still dripping. __Please you__'ve got to give me a lift". Riku nodded and he drove me home. I slid the key in the lock and turned to wave him goodbye. I walked in and my dad started arguing with me. I went upstairs to my bedroom and opened the window just before Riku drove off and waved to him. He waved back I closed the window and went to sleep._


	11. cupids on vacation

A: N/ so what's going to happen now? Will Tifa take Reno back?

Disclaimer: shut up

Chapter eleven: cupids on vacation

Riku woke up the next day and he immediately thought of talking to Tifa. She was his best friend, and he didn't wanna see her upset. He got up and got dressed, tried calling the bar again, but no answer again, so he went outside and made his way to Namine's house. He knocked on the door and a blonde man answered, who he presumed was her dad. He called up to Namine, and Riku said to her that he was going to the bar and whether she wanted to come. "Course let me just get ready." When she was they went down the street and Riku opened the bar door, immediately not liking what he saw. The normally tidy bar had whisky bottles littered over the floor, and Riku was scared to think what she had done to herself. He then remembered that Denzel and Marlene were here this weekend. "Denzel! Marlene!" and he was satisfied when the two kids came down and hugged him. "Riku, Come quick, Tifa's in her room and she's not waking up!"

_Namine's POV_

_I got up from drawing and my dad called me to the door. It was Riku I remembered about the other night. When we got there it was a wreck. I was really worried about what she might do I didn__'t want her to act the way Reno did, violently. I turned to Riku. "Oh god I hope she's ok". I ran up stairs ignoring Marlene and Denzel. Riku shortly followed behind. She was lying on the bed bottles strewn __around the room. She looked messed up. I walked up to her and nudged her arm. She made a muffled groan and rolled over. __"Oh come on Tifa your better than this" she didn't respond. I turned to Riku I didn't know what to do it was beyond my reach. I sat on the bed beside her and Riku stood above her. "Oh you know he loves you. He's been dying to go out with you since like 5th grade and I was stupid __to show that anyway I__'m sorry" Riku tried to comfort her._

Tifa rolled back and faced the boy. "There's no need to be sorry Riku. You've shown me that it would never have worked in the first place. He's just too much of a love rat." Riku tried again. "Yeah but I think he meant it with you. Look at it this way. He nearly electrocuted me and Namine for it." And Tifa brightened a little. "Really?" Riku nodded and she sat up, moving some bottles to make room. "Well maybe I have been a bit harsh. But that doesn't change what he did. If he liked me that much he wouldn't go around screwing other women." And she went downstairs and started cleaning up the bar. Riku and Namine followed her and Riku put a hand on her shoulder. "Tifa, you're my best friend, I hate seeing you like this." And Tifa pulled both kids into a hug. "And you two are like my brother and sister. And Axel's the annoying cousin." And they all laughed a little. "Don't knock him; he's probably speaking to Reno as we speak." Then Denzel and Marlene asked Riku to go upstairs with them and Tifa turned to Namine.

"What do you think I should do? Girl-on-girl?"

_Namine's POV_

_I watched Riku go upstairs I thought it was good that Tifa was feeling better and wasn__'t just going to throw her life away because of one little mistake from Reno. She must have really liked him otherwise I imagine she'd be over there right now kicking his ass. Then she said something about girl-to- girl I was like, what? "So you're asking me for advice? Wow if anything you should give me advice trust me __I__'m not so good with this sort of thing really". I didn't know what else to say to her it was difficult trying to explain that I was completely new to this so I wouldn't know any different._

Tifa grimaced and went to the bar, using a rag to clean up a few glasses that she had used the night before and turned back to Namine. "It's ok, I understand. I just wish my relationships were longer than twenty minutes each." And she laughed silently. She put a strand of hair behind her ear and picked up the phone, but hesitated. "Maybe I should call him..." but she knew that she had nothing to say to him. "But then again...maybe he deserves to feel like an asshole."

_Namine's POV_

_I didn__'t think that Tifa should have phoned him because then he would know that she was feeling like forgiving him already. "No don't call him, he will feel like you're desperate to have him back. Just make him want you back Y'know act like you couldn't care less about him and when he's sorry you take him back". I thought that was pretty good advice especially coming from me._

Tifa smiled at the thought of Reno groveling for her to come back. She picked up the phone again and put a finger to her lips and dialed, but not Reno's number. "Hello, shinra industries." Tifa's smile became wider and eviler as she put in on speaker. "Can I speak to Elena please?" and they waited as they were put through. Tifa stifled a laugh and Namine just sat with her jaw on the floor. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Elena, honey, it's Tifa, you know, the BARMAID."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. What's up?"

Tifa swallowed "Nothing, just wondering if you had a good time last week." On the other end, Elena gave a confused look into the receiver. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Tifa knew that now she had started, there was no going back. "You know what I'm talking about. And another thing, Is Reno bigger than 9 inches?"

_Namine's POV_

_I was a bit confused when Tifa picked up the phone but when she asked for Elena I was thinking oh shit. I tried to grab it out of her hand but she wrenched it back to her ear. God what was she doing. I was giving her silent messages like using like signs from my fingers. __"What are you doing you should be thinking of ways to make him feel guilty put the phone down" I tried whispering. She just __looked at me and laughed. I could hear Elena__'s voice on the other end. What was she thinking? I could hear Riku upstairs with the kids. Maybe I should get him to stop her. But I decided to see where she was going with this conversation._

Tifa took heed of Namine's advice and told Elena "Is it Reno's shift today? If it is put me on loudspeaker please." And when she heard the noise signaling that she had indeed been put on loud speaker she heard the Turks voices, including Reno's , she took a deep breath and thought sad thoughts, making her voice thick with fake despair.

"Well I hope you two had a nice time, because of you I haven't slept all night, my bar is fucking empty, and I had the thought of Reno with you in my head! You knew I loved him Elena, and you just couldn't handle it could you, knowing I was happy!" and she was trying so hard not to laugh, and then she heard Reno's voice. "Tifa, come on, it didn't mean anything!" but she put the phone down and burst into a never ending fit of giggles and hiccups. Riku finally came down with Denzel hanging on his arm and Marlene on his leg, and surveyed the scene. "Okay, what did I miss?"

_Namine's POV_

_Oh I got it she was faking it to make him feel guilty. I watched Riku come down the stairs but turned back to Tifa. __"Oh my god I could never pull that off so your gonna make him feel guilty on top of everything else your planning." It was at this moment I truly admired Tifa I bet she already had a great plan in mind to get him back. I watched Riku try to join us but having trouble shaking the two__ children off of him. __"Yeah looks like Tifa's got it covered, but I'm concerned what she's got in store for Reno" Riku laughed and smiled at Tifa I think they were really good friends. It was different with me and Riku because there's no way he'd ever ask me for advice for anything. _

Tifa had a hundred ways of making Reno suffer. Most of them gruesome and bloody. She tapped her fingers on the bar and inspiration struck "Wait, we haven't given our names in for the talent contest yet have we Namine?" and she shook her head , so Tifa went upstairs and got a DVD form under her bed, along with various items not fit for innocent eyes. She went downstairs and put it in the DVD drive, and smiled as 'Moulin rouge' came on. Riku shook his head and poured himself a drink.

"How about we serve toast with a little 'lady marmalade'?"

_Namine's POV_

_I was totally glad that she was happy. I glanced at Riku raising my shoulders as she slid past him upstairs. What was she thinking? Then she comes downstairs with this DVD. She put it in and ushered us to the sofa. I could tell Riku knew what it was the second he saw it because his expression changed and he could not stop having a silent conversation with Tifa which I was completely not included in. __"Ok what's that?" I asked turning to her._

Tifa sat next to Namine and grinned. "It's about a prostitute, and she falls in love. But the song is about ...sex." and she saw Namine go immediately green. "There are kids in the room Teef!" Riku covered Marlene's ears. Tifa giggled and patted Riku's head. "It's ok, Namine will forget about it soon." "I will never let that happen, you and I both know that." Tifa then turned to Namine again. "So the six formers are going to be there, including Reno, and he will be practically begging me to come back, and then I can show him how sexy I can be. You in?"

_Namine's POV_

_I felt like I was invisible there like talking about me and I__'m in between them both on the sofa. "Err I'm right here". I watched the dance they were wearing well pretty much nothing. And Riku had seemed to notice not very ironically. "Well I don't know if I'd be very good with anything like that I don't think I'm... like that plus I wouldn't even know what to wear". She was just like Riku no__ wonder they got on so well I couldn__'t tell what she was thinking either. _

Tifa then told Riku to leave the room with the kids and got the box out from under her bed. "No need to worry about the outfit honey. I got plenty of them to go around. And besides, you're probably going to be fine. You have to stop thinking so negative Namine. We've still got a few days left. It'll be me, you, Yuna, and Lulu, a girl form my English class." She then reached into the box and pulled out a feather boa. She wrapped it round Namine and shook it. "Come on, please!"

_Namine's POV_

_I thought about it. It sounded like it could be fun; I put my hand to my chin. Then it occurred to me __"If Reno likes it, does that mean Riku will like it" I said smiling and then I turned away because I was blushing like an idiot. I can't believe I said that I sounded like I wanted him to like it when if I was going to do it. Oh I just confused myself completely. Tifa looked at me and just smirked __like she could read my mind._

"Honey, if Riku is a pervert, which he is, he will _love_ it." And she called Yuna and told her and Lulu to come over. "So if I'm taking that as a yes, we need to sort it out. But first, I suggest we go shopping to buy the outfits and accessories!" She was getting excited just thinking about the look on Reno's face. But she clamed down. "But first I have to make a stop. Come on, we'll leave Riku with the kids." And she pulled Namine out of the room and down the stairs, shouting up to Riku that they were going out. They went outside and a familiar car was parked outside. Tifa put her jacket on and ushered Namine forward.

"Zack. Glad you could make it."

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at her comment then stopped and thought was Riku really a pervert. Hmm. But ignored it. __"I love shopping but I haven't got any money" I said as she pulled me out the door. I felt sorry for Riku for being left with those two gremlins. "I hope Riku won't be too mad at us for leaving him with those two" I said worried as I got into the backseat beside Tifa._

Zack looked at Tifa and grimaced. "News spread about you and Reno. You okay?" Tifa nodded and shifted a bit. "But don't worry I can handle it." Zack agreed and looked at Namine "Hey doesn't my wife teach you? You're Cloud's kid right?" Tifa then twisted his head round back to road as he almost hit a cat. "Whoops sorry. Anyway why do you need me on this little shopping trip?" Tifa leaned in and whispered. "Because you have something I need." And Zack twigged and reached under the seat. He pulled out a small-ish box and a file and Tifa put them in her bag. "Zack, I need you to keep and eye on Reno for me. And that blonde bimbo." Zack smirked. "Course I will, you're family, that's what we do." And he parked up and Tifa and Namine got out and waved goodbye.

_Namine's POV_

_We got in and it was Zack driving us just like before when I was in the limo to the club. Which for some reason I can__'t remember anything about after getting a drink. But I shrugged it off. We got out and I waved goodbye. "What do you need?" I asked Tifa as we walked into the main shopping centre. It never occurred to me now how much shorter I looked next to her but I didn't let it bother me. "So __what are we looking for then?__" I said getting excited._

Tifa looked around, trying to find the shop she wanted, and lights flashed as she found it. She took Namine inside, and looked through the racks of many corsets, bras, panties and tights. She fingered a whip and looked at Namine "What dyou think?" but before the girl could reply she squealed and ran toward the handcuffs and such.

_Namine's POV_

_She led me into this really weird shop all the lights on the ceiling we__'re red and everywhere there were like these manikins everywhere with like half an outfit on holding a whip or handcuffs. She was running around like she lived there and she knew exactly where everything was. I just stared around the shop eyes wide, I felt truly unnerved. _

_I turned and looked back outside every guy that walked __past would like drool then drag himself away sadly. I turned to Tifa she picked up the handcuffs and pulled them to test the strength. I picked up a whip and flung it, then turned back to her. __"Why would they sell these someone could get hurt or something" I said putting it back on the shelf and giving the store another good stare._

Tifa was playing with the sponge penises when Namine shouted. She went up to her and took the whip away. "That's the point sweetheart, its supposed to hurt." And she looked around and swung it over her head and flung it toward a manikin, lassoing it around the neck. She pulled and it came crashing down. She then got Namine and spun her around. "Come on, we wanna cause Reno pain don't we? And plus, these are sexy." And she held up a bra that had pictures of real tits on them.

"Okay, maybe those aren't, but look at this." And she went into the changing room and when she came out she had a PVC costume on that made her look like vampiric prostitute. "Oh and by the way, you don't talk much do you?" she said. She forced a smile and then said "Go on, try something on, anything you want, I'll pay."

_Namine's POV_

_It totally creeped me out there was like fake dicks everywhere it was scary. Why was it supposed to hurt I thought the world tried to stop people from hurting themselves. But I guess it made sense that she wanted to hurt Reno for being so mean to her. __"Well if this stuff is sexy then that not exactly like me" I tried to smile but I just felt like it was going to be harder than I thought. I couldn't__ take the silence and I had to ask. __"What's in the box?" she paused. "Sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I started looking at a corset it was red with black lace but it looked to painful to wear and I was planning to breath whilst I was singing._

Tifa was meanwhile thinking of ways to hurt Reno without actually touching him. She paid for the white sparkly bra and panty set she bought , and for the choker and she finally decided to buy the whip. She went outside and opened the car door, making sure Namine wasn't there. "Zack are you sure its gonna work?" "Teef that's perfectly good shinra technology. Course it'll work, just don't get caught." Tifa went to speak, but saw Namine coming so she quickly closed the door. "Hey, what did you end up buying?"

_Namine's POV_

_I saw Tifa pay for her stuff and go outside to the car where Zack was waiting. She quickly shoved it in her bag but I walked up with my bag. She asked me what I bought it wasn__'t as reveling as her outfit. " Well I sort of went with a like baby spice look. So I got like a black mini skirt that has clip on braces and I got a top for underneath its white and it bunches up in a bow here" I said pointing __under my chest. __"And I thought I'd wear my hair up in bunches so I got some red sparkly like bauble hair bows. Is that ok?" I said trying to sound positive as I sat in the car beside her._

Tifa forced a smile. "Yeah that's fine. Me and Zack were just talking about how his wife is our form tutor weren't we Zack?" "No we weren't-OW!" Zack was cut off when Tifa landed a sharp kick to the back of his chair. "I mean, yeah, she thinks that you're a sweet girl." Tifa laughed nervously and he continued "And she agrees that Axel's a pain." And she was satisfied when Namine giggled. Then Zack screeched to a halt and they flew forward, the box and a file falling out of Tifa's bag. She went to pick it up, but Namine got there first. She looked at the blonde, whose eyes were wider than Rosie O'Donnell's butt, and tried to speak.

But she had already found the handgun shining in the sunlight.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at Zack's comment about Axel. Then we braked hard and everything flew forward. I reached forward and picked up the open box on the floor I peered. In and there was a gun. Oh my god she's not going to shoot Elena or Reno. I picked it up and looked at her. __"Is it yours?" she reached for it but I held it behind me. She looked down at her lap like she was embarrassed about it. "What were you __going to do. Just tell me I won't tell anyone I promise. Just tell me an I__'ll give it back" I felt like I was the elder one now, but it didn't feel as good as I had hoped it would. _

Tifa put her head in her hands and took a breath. "If you really wanna know, look in the file." And she let Namine past as she pulled the file out form under the seat. Zack watched them from the wing mirror and Tifa smiled weakly at him. Namine opened the file and Tifa sighed. "See, that's why. I wasn't going to shoot anyone, I swear."

_Namine's POV_

_I opened the file but it wasn__'t what I was expecting. I was expecting like a list of shinra shifts or something like that. But it was a doctor's form I read it. _

_Oh my god. _

She's pregnant.

_Oh shit. _

_I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. I wish Riku had been there instead of me because once again I was out of my depth and drowning. I looked up from the file and she just stared at her __lap. I didn__'t know how to comfort her. "Oh my god are you okay? Well are you going to tell Reno?" she didn't say anything she just looked down at the floor. "Well if it makes you feel better I don't think any less of you, and I can't believe I'm saying this but it doesn't matter if you got off with him because I did the same with Riku. I just can't believe you're not in tears because I would be __if that__'s what I had just found out. Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone not even Riku I promise"._

_I slid over in my seat next to her I gave her a hug and tried to smile. I absolutely hate being under pressure to comfort people because I just suck at it so badly._

Tifa wiped her eyes and pulled away from the girl "Course I'm not gonna tell him. I hate him remember? And besides, I haven't decided whether I'm keeping it or not yet." And they pulled up to the bar. Zack got out and gave Tifa a hug. He kissed the top of her head and helped Namine with the bags. Riku came down and gave Namine a kiss. "Hey , what did ya get?" but he looked at Namines face, then at Tifa's , and immediately knew something was wrong. He could feel it. "Marlene, Denzel, go upstairs and watch the movie a minute." And when they obeyed , he nodded to Zack who said goodbye to Tifa, and raised an eyebrow "OK, what happened? And I want the truth."

_Namine's POV_

_We got out the car and Zack drove off Riku came out to meet us and immediately read me like a book, which always made me feel under pressure even more. __"Err... nothing" oh yeah like he's going to buy that remember what happened last time you attempted to lie. He gave me a stern look and turned to Tifa. She looked up, and stayed silent so did Riku and I we watched and waited for her to respond._

Tifa wrung her hands and looked at the expectant face of the silver haired teen. "I went to the hospital yesterday after I left Reno's, to have a test done." Riku scraped a lip with his teeth "What test?" Tifa started shaking. Why was it so damn hard to tell him? He wasn't Reno.

"A pregnancy test. And it came positive." Riku started smiling at the news, but it quickly disappeared when he realized who the father probably was. He went over and gave her a hug. "You haven't told him have you? How far gone are you?" "No. Two months. Now if you excuse me , I need some time alone. See you guys on Monday." And she went upstairs. Riku whirled to Namine and took her hand. "Come on, we're going on a little trip."

_Namine's POV_

_I was so proud of Tifa for telling people about it, for some strange reason I would never tell anyone if I was pregnant I__'d be too embarrassed. She went inside and Riku whizzed round to me. To be honest I felt awful and under stress. "I don't think it's the right time to go out whilst she's in such a bad state". Riku ignored my comment and opened the jeep passenger door and pushed me in. Then he __walked round and got in the drivers seat and then paused for moment thinking. _

Riku strummed his fingers on the wheel, and a serious look was plastered on his face. He turned on the engine and they started down the street, with Namine thinking they were going home. But then Riku took a left and started up a country road until they got to a huge silver building with SHINRA in huge red letters on top. He parked and called the reception. "Hi, you couldn't tell me where to find the Turks can you?"

_Namine's POV_

_I thought he was taking me home but he drove right up to this huge shinra building it wasn__'t like the one we rescued him from it was more like a factory. But then it hit me what was going on. "NO Riku. I promised Tifa I wouldn't tell him you can't!" I started to panic a little especially as bad things seemed to revolve around shinra industries. "Stop, turn around right now, I won't let you tell him!"_

Riku didn't listen to Namine as he got out of the car. He turned around "I think he has a right to know Namine! And I know Tifa's my friend, but she can't hide something like this from him!" and he heard a voice behind him, making him cringe. "Hide something from who?" Riku turned around and stood face to face with Reno. "Erm, Hi Reno, listen you busy?" Reno shook his head. "No lunch just started , and why are you all sweaty Riku? Are you hiding something?" Riku gulped, regretting his decision. "Nope, but you might wanna sit down."

_Namine's POV_

_He thought he knew what was best for her which showed he cared but it wasn__'t his decision to make. "No it's not the same!" I shouted at him as he pulled up. Reno came up and Riku got out the car I quickly unclipped my seatbelt and followed him out. "Riku don't!" H e walked up closer to Reno and he sat down with him. Before he started to talk I called behind him. "Riku I know you care but she would __know you cared more if you didn__'t go against her wish. Don't do anything that you know she would regret" I just wanted him to think about what he was going to do. He sat there and said nothing whilst Reno's face burned with anticipation._

Reno was getting annoyed. He stood up and yelled. "Alright that's enough! Either you tell me what's going on right now or I'm walking away!" Riku smirked and turned back to him. Namine covered his mouth, but he wrenched it away and said "Well, you remember when you and Tifa had sex a couple of months ago?!" Reno glared at him, and Namine covered his mouth again, struggling to keep him quiet. He pulled her away and clamped her hands together. "Well congratulations pal, you're gonna be a dad!" he said with absolute spite oozing from him.

_Namine's POV_

_I tried to cover his mouth but he was too strong and he blurted it out. I stood back away from the bench where they sat. I couldn__'t believe he did it. Reno's face was expressionless as Riku explained. "How could you?" I whispered behind him just loud enough for Riku to hear. I turned and walked away I got in the jeep. I felt for Riku I really did but I didn't think it was fair of him to do that __whether Reno was happy about it or not. I sat there and waited whilst I watched them talking through the window._

Reno didn't know what to do or say. He looked at Riku, his eyes flaring. "You sure? Cause if I found out your lying and this is some kind of sick joke…" he said, clenching his fists. "No joke. I swear. I've only just found out myself. Just thought you might like to know." Reno nodded slowly, like he was still getting his head round the whole thing. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And it's definitely mine?" Riku gave him the 'duh' look. "Well who else has she shagged in the past two months?" Reno tried to smile, but couldn't pull it off. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and turned to the boy. "Is she at the bar?" "Yeah. She's in a bit of a state." And Reno nodded and went to his car. "Oh and Riku, thanks for telling me." And he drove off. Riku got back in the jeep and slammed his head against the wheel.

_Namine's POV_

_I saw Reno through the window his face was shocked more than anything. I couldn__'t hear what they were saying and I watched Reno drive off fast. I kind of guessed where he was going straight to Tifa's. Riku got up and got in the car and banged his head on the wheel I didn't look at him and I didn't speak we sat in silence as he looked up and stared out the front window. I wasn't going to say anything __to him. It was like one of those hate to love moments._

Riku hated the silence. He turned to Namine's stone cold face. "Well, he was gonna find out sometime. And you never knew, he might not have gone to Tifa's. But I think we should follow him. What dyou say?" and he sighed. He knew he did the right thing but it still made him feel like a jerk.

_Namine's POV_

_I couldn__'t look up I just felt like I betrayed Tifa just because I couldn't stop him. "You shouldn't have told. It wasn't your place or right." I said solemnly at my lap I couldn't look at him. Then he suggested we follow him he knew exactly where Reno was going as well as I did. "We shouldn't... we've done enough". I couldn't hold it in anymore. "She would have told him herself, why don't you think __before you do things__". I shouted at him then gasped at what I had said. "Oh my god I'm sorry that was really hurtful". I looked at him I couldn't be angry at him because I could see he honestly cared._

Riku started the engine and looked at Namine, trying to hide the pain. "Try putting yourself in Reno's shoes. You I know both know damn well she wasn't gonna tell him. He would've gone without knowing he was a dad, and I couldn't let that happen. So call me everything you want, I did the right thing." And he drove to her house. "I'll see you on Monday. Think about what I said Namine, and maybe you'll see that I had to do it." And he went back to his house. And tried to get some sleep.

_Namine's POV_

_I looked at Riku in the car and thought. Maybe he was right I wasn__'t sure. It made me think hard. He must have thought hard too. I guess he did think sometimes. I got into bed and I smiled maybe he did know what he was doing. I slept looking forward to the next day._


	12. Theres no business like show business

A:N/ omg so Tifa's preggers! Anyway this is the day of the talent show!

Disclaimer: blah

Chapter twelve: there's no business like show business

Riku woke with a start, having a dream about what Reno might've done if he lost his temper again. But he smiled like a monkey when he realized what day it was. He rushed around the house, finding his guitar, his outfit, and his eyeliner. This was gonna be good. Shoving it in a bag, he raced out the door and rapped on Axel and Reno's front door. A sleepy Axel answered it and Riku literally screamed " Come on lazy bones, time for school, time for school!" And Axel raised a hand "Okay, but why we have to go to school…oh damn its today isn't it!" and Riku nodded, his head threatening to rip off. Axel rushed inside and a couple minutes later, came out fully clothed, carrying a box. "What's in there?" Axel smirked. "Not telling." "Oh come on tell!" but Axel shook his head.

When they got to school, the others were already there, minus Namine and Tifa. But that soon ended when Tifa came bursting through the door after them, bag bulging with stuff. "Hey guys!" Riku was glad to see she wasn't too down heartened, and leant his guitar up against the lockers, confused to see that Roxas also had a huge box. "Where's Namine? Please tell me she's coming in!" Tifa begged Riku, but her question was answered when Namine came in.

_Namine's POV_

_I got up with a start. Oh shit is today what I think it is shit. I rushed to grab my clothes and shoved them in a bag with a hairbrush. And ran too school. I burst through into the class room. It was cluttered with boxes and bags on every table for each different act. As soon as I got in Tifa rushed up to me. __"Oh I am so glad you came" she said throwing her arms round me and strangling me slightly.__ "Yes, I'm here but I wont be for long if you don't let me breath" I stuttered and she let go. She was happier than I had ever seen her in her life. I saw Riku next to Axel on the table. He turned to me and didn't move. I stood firm to but smiled and winked at him. He smirked and turned back. I'd talk to him later after the show. I turned back to Tifa "So what's in the bag?" I asked excitedly._

Tifa beamed and opened the bag wide enough for only Namine to see. "I got the whip, and my outfit, and some make up, and some jewellery, and other bits and pieces, and the sofa and stuff are already backstage, Zack helped me bring it in this morning. Did you bring everything?" and when she nodded she leaned in a bit closer. "Oh and thanks for not telling." And she skipped off, landing on axel, who gave a grunt. Riku looked at Namine and lifted her up onto his own lap, playing with her stomach. "Come on Ax tell us what's in the boxes!" Demyx wailed, his sitar standing next to Riku's guitar. Axel shook his head and laughed. "Guy's I'm not telling you until the show!"

Mrs.fair came in and told everyone to quiet down "Ok everyone, today's the day! Remember, we will be in here this morning, and just before lunch we can go to the hall and set up the stage. We already have three judges, and they will determine who wins." The teacher looked as excited as the students. "Now before that, headmaster Ansem has set us a quiz." And she lets the groans die down before speaking again "It's on music if that helps! I want you to get into teams." Immediately, Tifa, Namine, Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx got into a group.

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at her with her whip and things but when she said thanks for not telling I wondered did Reno not go over to her house then. But I forgot about that when Riku sat me on his lap. I giggled I wanted some attention now. I turned over my shoulder and gave him a warm smile. Then watched as Miss Fair said we had to do a quiz. We sat in our group. __"Oh I suck at quizzes" I said quietly. She started __the questions as everyone became quieter. I was getting really excited about the talent show I was practically shaking on his lap. I just wanted to be happy today after yesterday's seriousness; I wanted to have some fun._

The whole group was twittering about the show, but they listened to the questions. "Okay, who sang the song, 'glamorous'?" Axel and Roxas immediately went "Ooo Ooo we know this one!" but dropped their voices to a whisper "Fergie" and Tifa giggled "only gay boys know that" And then Mrs.Fair asked the last question "what was the Christmas number one, _last_ year?" Riku and the boys didn't know this one. They turned to Namine who whispered "I know this."

_Namine's POV_

_I watched and listened as people shouted the answers scoring points for there team. Then they asked a question I knew. __"Ooo Leona" I shouted raising my hand. Miss Fair nodded and I cheered. I glanced over to where Yuffie sat. "HA we're going to thrash you" I called Riku laughed as she scowled and we turned back to the crowd. I took my hair bows out of my bag and put my hair up in bunches I was so __hyper I could barely stay seated._

The class waiting in silence as Areith counted the scores. "And the winners are…Axel's team!" "Yes, we beat you good powder puff!" Riku called to Yuffie, and gratefully took one of the sweets Mrs.Fair was holding. When everyone had got one and were either sucking on lollypops and chewing chocolates, Areith went to the door, were a young girl told her they could go set up. "Aliright!" "Finally!" there were variations in the reactions, but they all piled down to the hall, but Tifa hung behind to get her stuff, rubbing her stomach.

_Namine's POV_

_Miss Fair called out the scores. Whoop we beat them guys good I thought to myself. I took a lollipop and got off Riku__'s lap as he left to the hall. Everyone walked past and I pulled him over to the side. I leant in close and whispered "See you after the show" and smirked. He looked at me then left with Axel. I walked over to Tifa "come on I know your dying to show Reno and everyone else exactly what __your made of. And I need some help with my make up__". She smiled and we headed to backstage, with the other acts getting ready. I got changed and thought about how we were going to do it. I mean we had rehearsed enough but now I was starting to get a little nervous about it. Then Tifa called me over with Yuna and Lulu. And she told me to sit down to do my makeup._

Tifa and the others were buzzing. Riku made a thunderbolt over his eye with his eyeliner, and Tifa applied gold lipstick to Namine. As they all got dressed, Axel noticed the girls and wolf whistled "I can guess right now what you're doing." "Hey does anyone know who's going first?" Tifa inquired. Lulu shrugged and said "I heard that they were going to call us." Then they al heard outside go quiet and linked arms "Good luck guys" they all nodded and waited for who was going first. "By the way Riku, nice black parade jacket." Axel said winking at him. "Okay folks, first on the stage for you are….Axel and Roxas!" The redhead and blonde squealed and opened the boxes, revealing two large, colorful puppets. "Oh god, wish us luck." And they went onto the stage. Axel immediately noticed Reno in the crowd, and glanced back at Tifa. They got into position and Roxas cleared his throat.

ROXAS  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

AXEL  
Oh, hi Rod!

ROXAS  
Hi Nicky.

AXEL  
Hey Rod, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

ROXAS  
That's very interesting.

AXEL  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

ROXAS  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.   
What did you have for lunch today?

AXEL  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Rod... 

ROXAS  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

AXEL  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

ROXAS  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Nicky! This conversation is over!!!

AXEL  
Yeah, but...

ROXAS  
OVER!!! 

AXEL   
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

ROXAS  
Nicky, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?! 

AXEL  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

ROXAS  
Ah, Nicky!

AXEL  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

ROXAS  
Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.

AXEL  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

ROXAS  
Nicky!

AXEL  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

ROXAS  
Argh!

AXEL  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

ROXAS  
What?

AXEL  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

ROXAS  
I would?

AXEL  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

ROXAS  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

AXEL  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

ROXAS  
Nicky, that's GROSS!

AXEL  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

ROXAS  
I am not listening!

AXEL  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

ROXAS  
La la la la! 

AXEL  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

ROXAS  
Aaaah!

AXEL

YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

ROXAS  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

AXEL  
If you were gay.

ROXAS  
Argh!

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at Axel and Roxas__'s performance it was hilarious i wouldn't be surprised if they won. I heard the announcer call Riku. I saw him get up so i quickly strutted over to him. I leant up to him. "Y'know your gonna rock there socks off so just show everyone what you got" I was trying to be comforting because he looked nervous. He smiled sighed and walked out. I watched him from back stage with __Tifa and the others._

Roxas and Axel came back and held their hearts "It is sooo nerve racking out there. Good luck buddy." Axel said patting Riku on the back. "Is he out there" Tifa asked, clutching her stomach again out of habit. Axel nodded and Tifa bit her lip. Riku strapped up his guitar and went out, gulping at the amount of people. He flexed his playing fingers and started playing.

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma... 

And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song

But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along.

We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call.

_Namine's POV_

_He walked back out from behind the curtain I could hear the crowd cheering and I clapped for him. I ran up __"Wow you were absolutely awesome!". Tifa called me over so I quickly turned back to him and added "See you after the show" I said cheekily then ran back to Tifa. _

He went back after the claps erupted. "Oh man that was scary." He said hugging Namine. "Oh god its us next. Let's hope Reno gets the message after what he did yesterday."Yuna said, putting her hands on her hips and peeking through the curtain at said rehead. "yeah lets show him that assholes don't get shit." Lulu added.

But Tifa shushed them. "Namine doesn't know what he said yesterday okay? Now come on, lets show em what we've got!" and the girls got into position on the stage, with lulu on a platform resembling a bed, namine on a platform , yuna in a cage, and Tifa on a sofa.

Tifa:   
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas 

Namine:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Namine:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)   
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Tifa:  
What What, What what   
Namine:  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Tifa: yea yea yea yea 

Lulu: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)   
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Tifa:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now 

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Yuna:   
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Lulu:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Namine:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life 

Yuna:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more 

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)   
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Rikku:  
Yuna...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Lulu... (Lady Marmalade)  
Tifa...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Namine...(Oh Oh Ooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

_Namine's POV_

_The crowd was cheering for us as we walked off mainly the boys but can__'t complain. After all that Dancing and singing I was really hot especially with those huge lights beaming down on your head. The other three girls came out and I high fived them all and cheered. I turned round and saw Roxas sitting on Axel's lap and he gave me a thumbs up. _

_I smiled back and my gaze ventured round to find Riku. __I couldn__'t spot him so I looked round the corner of the backstage where I saw Tifa and Reno talking I couldn't hear what they were saying I didn't want to intrude on them so I just peeked. But I turned around fast as I was nudged on the shoulder. "It's rude to peek" said Riku. I jumped a little because I was trying to hear what they were saying. "Were we good, was everyone entertained" I said __ trying to change the conversation._

Riku found Namine bent over , watching someone , so he crept up behind her. ""That was terrific, but now I'm horny, which is never a good thing." He whispered in her ear, laughing. He looked over her shoulder and pulled her away for a sec. "You didn't tell me it was Reno and Tifa you were watching! Did they say anything? " he crouched down by a box and listened.

"Tifa, for god sake just listen to me!"

"I'll listen when you stop shouting!"

"I'm not shouting! I'm trying to explain something here!"

"Yeah well you're not doing a very good job of it!"

"Look, if you won't listen to me for your sake, listen to me for our kid's! Tifa please!"

Riku frowned and faced Namine "That doesn't sound too good."

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at his comment but couldn__'t enjoy the moment for long when we saw Tifa and Reno shouting. He was right it didn't look good we had to do something for their sake and my sanity. I grabbed Riku by the arm "Come on we're going to help them sort this out once and for all. Because if they are not happy I am not happy" he followed me over and we stepped right in between the couple and they __each gave us very odd looks but they did stop shouting._

Tifa and Reno stopped when Namine and Riku stood between them. Reno growled "Can't you snot nosed brats stay out of anything?" Tifa poked him in the chest "Hey buddy, news flash, 1) you're gonna be raising one of those 'snot nosed brats' 2) these are my friends so shut the hell up." Reno glared at her, but faltered when he saw how upset he had made her. He gently pushed Namine and Riku out the way and rested his forehead on Tifa's.

"Come on, we shouldn't be fighting over nothing. Sure it was a mistake, but that's it. And between you and me, Elena's shit in bed." And Tifa started giggling. "Ha! You smiled , I'm off the hook!" Reno said, also laughing. He wrapped his arms around Tifa and kissed her.

"Besides, we're gonna be parents, we should save the arguments till when the kids actually born. And I love you, you know that, and I'll never stop, not for Elena, not for anyone."

_Namine's POV_

_I smiled when I saw Reno kiss Tifa. Inside I was like yes. I jumped up and clapped. __"Awwwwwwwww I'm so happy for you" I called but then I decided that they may have wanted some time to there selves. I walked away back round the corner with Riku I sighed "God I am so glad there back together and Reno's gonna be a Dad" I paused. "Well he's gonna give it a go at least which is what counts" I said __laughing. I looked up at Riku and smiled. Strange thoughts were popping into my head. __"Don't you still owe me for earlier?" I said slowly. I reached up and kissed him on the lips. "Told you I wouldn't forget". I whispered in his ear giggling. _

Riku secretly agreed with the Reno comment, but still had faith in the redhead. He grinned at Namines question. "Yes I think I do as a matter of fact, and I'd hate to be in debt." And he reached down and kissed her. He didn't know whether she wanted him to go further, so he deepened it, stroking her bum. He was about to go even further when all of a sudden "IM GONNA BE A DAD!" rang out through the stage.

Everybody ran up to Reno and Tifa, giving them hugs. Axel slapped his brother playfully "Just wait till mom hears this!" "I'd be more afraid of aunt gladice then mom!" Reno said laughing at the thought of his grey haired aunt hitting him upside the head with the walking stick she carried. Meanwhile, Riku broke away and stroked Namine's hair. "You wanna go somewhere a bit more, private?"

_Namine's POV_

_I was glad Riku got the message but I was like halfway through kissing him when Reno shouted out and it made me jump so I like choked. But then laughed as Reno ran across the stage screaming to everyone. I turned back to Riku he laughed to. I jumped up and wrapped my legs round his waist luckily he caught me, or else I would have been in trouble. __"Got anywhere in mind? I don't care as long as its __not a classroom or like a teachers office__". I just wanted some attention now the spotlight hadn't been on me for a while and I had to say I was jealous but now I got it back and I was not going to let it go at least for a little while._

Riku laughed and carried her through the door , to the music room ,which was connected to the stage. He layed her down on one of the tables and started kissing her again, playing with her bunches. His hands slid down her leg and he kissed her neck, even nipping it. He started undoing the bows that held her top together, and slid his hands up her skirt.

_Namine's POV_

_He carried me off to ironically the same practice room as before. I never knew the stage was connected. He started undoing me so I decided to join in I slid my hand under his shirt again and pulled it off I glanced at his eyeliner scar and laughed luckily he didn__'t realize that the scar reminded me of Harry Potter otherwise it might have really killed the mood a bit. I leant up and bit his lower __lip. I pulled back and he looked at me surprised. __"Oh I saw Tifa doing it" I said cheekily._

Riku kissed her again, but pulled back. "Wait right there, don't move." And when he came back, he hid what he found behind his back and leaned down to kiss her again. But when he came up he heard a satisfying click and Namine looked up to see both her hands shackled together. "Now, you've been a bad girl Namine." And he took her top off and licked the crease between her boobs. "And bad girls need to be punished." And he took the bra off, snapping the straps, and kissed around her nipples, making her shudder. He then sucked on the nipple, whilst tickling her stomach.

_Namine's POV_

_I wondered where he had gone I sat up and watched him walk out the room then walk back in hands behind his back. I didn__'t know what he had. He just smirked like a fat off pervert. Then he shackled me up. At this point im just like ok if there's a fire alarm I'm fucked. I said trying to laugh. How was I supposed to join in if im tied up. But I decided to join in Tifa had been trying to teach me __to be sexy so I was trying to act it. __"Oh and are you going to punish me. Just make sure I get what I deserve" I couldn't help but giggle. But I still felt like he had all the fun._

Riku grinned and sat up, still straddling her. "Well I tell you what, we never did go ahead with that dare did we? So shall we play a game?" and he pulled up and fell backwards onto the floor. He looked up at her and undid his zipper. His fingers crawled down her back and undid her skirt, so both their bottoms were round their ankles. She giggled at his bulge but he was happy about it.

"I dare you to suck my cock."

_Namine's POV_

"_But we're in school what if somebody catches us then calls our parents my dad would flip and anyway how could I do that if I'm all tied up?" but in my mind I was still thinking Eww gross, but I was also wondering what would happen if I did Tifa said it was fun and I don't think she'd lie to me._

Riku grinned and got the key from his jacket and unlocked her wrists. He pushed a bit of hair behind her ear and pulled her down, cupping her boobs. "it's your own fault for being so damn sexy." He whispered In her ear and kissed her again. He then buried his tongue in-between her boobs and waited for her to say something.

_Namine's POV_

_Oh my god he thinks im sexy I blushed red. I was glad when he released me I didn__'t like being tied up. "So is my punishment over now. Dyou really think I'm sexy and are you a pervert 'cause Tifa said you are?" I got up and kissed him again. But I didn't make any indication to go blow him I was going to avoid that if possible._

Riku smirked and kissed her "Yes you are sexy, I don't think it, I know it ,and I am if you want me to be. And besides, that's rich coming from Tifa." And he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "you know I get the hint. I was only kidding anyway. I prefer to start slow. Im not like Reno. But I just hope he knows what he's doing, because if he hurts Tifa or the baby, god help him."

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed when he said knew I was sexy. I bet he would have wanted me to suck his cock but that was probably never going to happen. I was getting wary of everyone else around I had to try and remember we were in school. __"Two secs" I got up opened the door and peered outside I could hear the announcer calling the awards. But the corridor was empty. I went back in and closed the door. "Oh" I was __stuck between staying or doing this later coz I wanted the award real bad. __"Oh man, err can't we like get our awards first and come back later and not be at school" I said sheepishly. Riku looked disappointed so I tried to cheer him up. "Sorry I just can't be comfortable knowing my teacher and about 500 kids are like right round the corner."_

Riku laughed and put his shirt back on. "Yeah sure, lets just hope Yuffie didn't win." And they went back onto the stage where Tifa ran up to them and gave them both a hug. "Thanks guys, I owe you one. Anyway Nams, come on, there announcing the winner!" and all three went to their groups. Axel and Roxas had crossed their fingers as well as their puppets, and the girls all held each others hands and prayed. Headmaster Ansem took the results in and cleared his throat.

"Now, you all did your best, but here has to be a winner." No sooner had he said this then people started shouting "Go Tifa!" "Riku! Riku!" "A-X-E-L" But Ansem made them quiet down. "The winner is………Axel and Roxas! Or should I say Rod and Nicky!" Axel and Roxas made their puppets high five and the hugs were dished out.

_Namine's POV_

_I was glad Riku didn__'t mind stopping for the awards. I waited with the Tifa and the others jumping around with excitement. When the headmaster called out Axel and Roxas they ran on stage. Hugging with there puppets. Axel blew a kiss to the crowd, then he started talking. "Would just like to say thank you, to my mother and father" but he was cut off when Roxas had to drag him backstage. Ansem started __calling out the people in second place. I saw Roxas give Axel a kiss on the cheek then they ran up high fiving each other toward Riku and us waiting in torment._

Riku couldn't help but think typical Axel when he started the speech. He could see Reno laughing his butt cheeks off. Tifa turned to him "Good luck." "You too. And Teef, if you come second, don't do an Axel." As he said that, Axel came back from behind the curtain with Nicky, and made him do a little dance across the stage, making the crowd laugh even more. Ansem gave the boy a glare and Axel quickly ran off stage, and then Ansem said who was second. "And in second place …Tifa, Yuna, Lulu and Namine!"

_Namine's POV_

_Axel and Roxas were just too funny for words they deserved to win. Then they called out our names. Yuna and Lulu screamed hugged each other and ran on stage. Tifa kissed Reno grabbed my wrist and we went back on stage. The crowd was cheering and Tifa took the microphone __"Thank you believe us we could not have done it without you" she screamed into the microphone. We all bent down and blew kisses at __the crowd then walked off stage arms linked. I ran over to Riku sitting down smiling. __"Wahoo seconds not bad right. Now were just like rock stars!" I hugged him then waited to hear Ansem call the final award for third place._

Ansem called the third place winner and Riku couldn't help but laugh at the chants he was getting. When Ansem finally called his name he left his guitar and went on. The cheers were loud, but most of them MCR fangirls. But he couldn't complain. He bowed and then when he got up he felt something furry on his cheek. He turned around and came face to face with Nicky, and rod was behind him, giving him a scary look. Axel then made Nicky chase Rod screaming "YOUR GAY! YOU'RE GAY!" and the panicked screams of "NO IM NOT!" followed.

Riku went backstage and collapsed into a fit of laughter. Tifa and Namine gave him a hug and Reno looked at Axel. "You scare me something bro." Axel just smirked and said "Talk to the puppet cause the Axel ain't listening." And he held Nicky in front of his face.

_Namine's POV_

_I cheered for Riku justice had totally been served. He came back out and me and Tifa swamped him, with hugs. __"Wow this is like one of the best days of my life everything is going soooooo right" Tifa turned back out to the stage to watch Reno and Axel she was laughing so hard I'm surprised she didn't hurt herself or something. "Oh my god HA we beat you!" I shouted at Riku I thought that he would __of way better than I ever could do. I stood up and put my hand out in front of him. __"You have permission for an autograph" I said like a snob. But it must of seemed absurd because I was dressed like a slut. He just looked so pissed so I laughed._

Tifa was ecstatic that she had won second place and she and the other girls congratulated Riku. Reno had his arm around her and said "I must confess, most of those votes were mine!" Yuna giggled and said "I wondered who 'bob Smithson was!" Tifa laughed and said "You can call come over the bar tonight for a drink if you want." And they all agreed, but Reno bent down and whispered "Babe you can't drink while you're pregnant." "I know, but let's hope you don't have too much again. Remember that's why im pregnant in the first place." But apparently Riku heard them because he piped up "Yeah, just wait till they asked where they were made. You can't exactly say a nightclub bathroom can you?" and they all erupted again. Reno pointed at Riku and said "Well your gonna have to tell yours that they were made at the beach!" and Riku gave him a horrified look.

_Namine's POV_

_Everyone was celebrating and laughing it was great then Tifa invited us to her bar later tonight. I thought the same thing as Reno when he said she can__'t drink. "Aww that's harsh no alcohol for 9 months and you own a bar, good luck" I said laughing. Then Riku spoke up which he soon regretted when Reno replied harshly. I pretty much choked at the mention of me being pregnant. Ahhh did he know maybe __Tifa told him. Wait I don__'t think she would, would she. Wait turn it round don't be embarrassed rub it in. "Well we got up to more than that at the beach" Riku looked at me jaw dropping. And Reno gave everyone else dodgy looks. I laughed. "Just kidding. You should have seen you faces"._

Reno peered at the girl "you lie now, but just wait, I'll find proof that you were at that beach! You'll see!" and Tifa slapped him playfully. "I think I'll last, but I don't think I'll join in tonight, I need some sleep." Reno then snickered and kissed her neck. "I might join you." Axel heaved and then remembered something. "Hey, guys, I forgot to tell you, mine and Reno's grandmas coming to town…" "Whoa whoa whoa. Why was I not told this?!" Reno asked.

"You were, you just weren't listening." And Reno laughed. "Since when have I listened to a word our mother says?" "Anyway, she's coming to town, so we won't be able to see you guys for a few days." But Tifa grinned. "Yeah but Technically Reno has to live with me now, because of the baby." Reno shook his head. "Not until next week at the earliest. First I gotta tell my god damn parents" Namine then looked at Riku and he smiled. "So does this mean you two are moving in together?" he asked.

_Namine's POV_

_I gasped was I that transparent to everyone if even Reno could see through me. Thankfully Tifa drew him away from the subject and got him distracted so Riku changed the subject. __"Oh wow your gonna be like a proper mum and dad family". That's so sweet but I'm glad I'm not in that situation or I'd freak out like hell. It defiantly would not work out. "I am so happy for you guys" I was still __scanning Reno as he did the same to me. I looked but I couldn__'t seem to find anything that he could actually prove. So I smirked at him then acted sweet again to everyone else. "So what now are we leaving early for Christmas holidays?" _

"I have absolutely no idea. What time is it? And if you say 'summertime' Reno, god help you." Riku said. Tifa looked at the clock from behind the curtain and said "13:25 lunch just ended." Reno and Tifa went to find a teacher to ask. Riku turned to Namine "It'll be cool if we are allowed to go. Hey are you coming to the bar tonight? Please say you are cause I don't wanna get drunk and walk on my own" He said grinning.

Tifa poked her head round and smiled "Yeah we can go but we can't use the bridge." Roxas groaned. "You're kidding! This means I gotta go the long way home!" Tifa then disappeared again, but not before shouting "See you guys tonight!" Axel and Roxas put Nicky and Rod back in their boxes and Lulu and Yuna took Namine to get changed. They wanted a few words with her.

_Namine's POV_

_I looked up at Riku __"Oh because I'm gonna protect you from all the nasty people out at night to get you" I said sarcastically. I jumped when I heard Tifa say we could go home, but then I realized I didn't know any other way to my house. I was about to ask them if they could help me when Yuna pulled me to the side. I looked up at her "What?" She looked at me seriously like to see if I was going to __lie or something._

Yuna closed the door to the Changing room and Lulu took a breath. "Why did you tell Reno about Tifa being pregnant? If I remember, she asked everyone who knew specifically not to tell." But Yuna took over "Sweetie, because you and Riku supposedly told, Reno went to the bar yesterday. And she didn't want him there. There was a big argument and then….well you saw the scratch on Tifa's arm didn't you? And now they're back together he's going to hurt her again, which could make her do more than drink."

_Namine's POV_

_I was so shocked that they thought I would do that. My mouth was like hanging ajar I knew Riku shouldn__'t of told. "That's not what happened at all, I promised Tifa I wouldn't tell anyone then she told Riku and Riku told Reno. I tried to stop him I covered his mouth and everything but he was too strong. But don't you dare blame me for anything that happens to her. But don't be mad at Riku he really __does care for Tifa__'s best interest and don't think that he did it without thinking about it first"_

_I felt so mad at them how could they think it was my fault. I couldn't just let it die I was so angry all of a sudden I went to leave. But I couldn't take it I turned back to Yuna and Lulu and looked them both up and down "Y'know maybe you should think about what you say before you say it because who __did Tifa trust first to tell. Sorry but I__'ve got better things to do than talk to you two" I turned and ran out slamming the door wide open. I was so pissed off like I was with Yuffie but this time it was from my friends but at least I didn't turn around and smack her one. I went to a corner and sat on a speaker, to think._

Riku walked around backstage trying to find Namine. When he did find her he didn't like what he saw. He went over and sat next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her in. "What happened? Did Yuna say something?" but before she could answer, Tifa suddenly run in front of them. "Hey, I thought you already left?" But Tifa giggled and said "Yeah but as soon as my ass touched that seat I knew I forgot something. You haven't seen a black zip up jacket have you? I nicked it form Reno earlier and I kinda lost it."

_Namine's POV_

_Riku came over he could tell something was the matter he tried to hug me but I didn__'t want a hug, I wanted to just kick and smash things. I pulled away from a concerned Riku and I stood up. There was another speaker the opposite side of the stage. I ran up to it and kicked it through leaving a hollow hole in the middle. Then I jumped on it hard it I had to let it out somehow. "I can't believe they __think I would do that!__" I shouted with eac__h jump. I stopped picked it up and threw it at the closest wall and it smashed and made a really low pitch sound as it hit the floor. _

_I stood there panting just trying to let it all out, then Tifa runs up to me asking for a jacket. WHAT?! I__'m so angry at this point I felt like lashing out at her. "Oh I bet you totally blamed everything on me to I bet you told them to blame me well I tried my best ok I couldn't stop it" I screamed in her face. Riku ran up and started trying to say something but I wasn't listening. _

Tifa looked in confusion at the abuse this girl was spitting at her. "Namine, I thought it was Riku that told. That's what Reno said yesterday anyway. And besides, if you did tell, which im not saying you did, I should be thanking you. My baby has a father that cares for us now because of you two. And if Yuna and Lulu said this to you, take no notice, they're just a bit over protective of me." And Riku stepped forward. "And like you said, you tried to stop me, and that shows how much of a friend you are to Tifa. So let's calm down and go to the bar. But put some clothes on first." He said grinning.

_Namine's POV_

_I took a deep breath and listened to them. I looked up at her __"Sorry, Y'know I just felt so angry and lashed out I shouldn't of". I sat on the floor crossed legs at their feet. I felt a bit better but I would have preferred to smash at least one more thing. I stood up "I'm sorry I'm not completely done." I walked over to the door to the changing rooms opened it as wide as it would go then ran __forward and slammed it hard letting it rattle. Then I jumped up __"Whoop". I ran back over "Ok so when's the party?" I said laughing._

Tifa grinned and Riku gave her a hug. "Well as soon as we arrive at the bar. Axel and Roxas are going with Reno now, then he's gonna come back for us, so we better start walking down." But then she stopped and ran over to where Axel had Rod and Nicky. She picked up Reno's jacket and walked back "I knew I left it somewhere. Anyway lets go." And they walked out of school, Tifa still in her lady marmalade stuff, and Namine in her skirt and top. "Hey Teef, how are you gonna survive on New Years Eve without booze?" Tifa grimaced "Not very well I bet. I'll get some of that non-alcoholic stuff. You are coming to the bar on New Years Eve aren't you Namine?"

_Namine's POV_

_I felt much better now and a lot more calm and rational thankfully. We walked out of school __"Yeah sure I doubt my dads got anything planned. But don't forget Christmas first" I leant over to Riku "I hope you remembered to get everyone extra big presents this year". He looked like he had just dropped I new he had totally forgotten. I and Tifa smirked evilly. "Well it's good to know you're on top of __this year__" i said laughing. We headed up to the front door of the bar and Tifa unlocked it and invited us in. She immediately went behind the counter looked at the alcohol then shuddered i knew she wanted it so bad._

Riku still hadn't been to buy everyone's Christmas presents but he knew what to get them, it was just the case if being bothered to go out.

He laughed when Tifa stood glaring at the booze, and went and picked a bottle up. He run a finger down it "Don't you want it, so bad? A cold refreshing glass of…" He looked at the bottle, "Portuguese rouge?" He laughed at the death glares Tifa gave him, and Reno came up behind her, putting a finger on his lips. "Well stop being so mean Riku, or I wont let you have any- AH!" Tifa yelled when Reno scared the living daylights out of her. "Dyou want me to have a heart attack?" He put his arms around her waist "No, course not, insurance doesn't cover heart attacks." And Tifa punched him on the arm. Namine came over and Riku lifted her so she was sitting on the bar. He got up and sat opposite her, and looked at Reno. "So you definitely moving in next week?" Reno shrugged. "Oh that reminds me I gotta tell my parents." And he got his cell phone out. Namine gaped at him "You're telling your parents over the phone!"

_Namine's POV_

_I laughed at Tifa she literally jumped out of her skin, it was so funny. Riku had to lift me up to the bar it was really tall or maybe I__'m just short. Hmm. Then Reno started to phone you can't say something like that over the phone. I pushed my hair behind my ears and put my hand out. "Wait you can't phone them you should tell them together both of you in person" Reno looked at me and laughed "Look __if you knew my parents you__'d be texting them" he continued to dial until I heard someone on the other end pick up._

Reno gulped as his mother picked up the phone. "Hi mom, are you and dad busy? Oh good. Well, I have some news for you. This might come as a shock, but Tifa's pregnant. Your gonna be a nana." And he held the phone at arms length, counting to the confused faces. As soon as he said three, an ear splitting shriek came from the device. "I guess you're happy then. Dyou wanna speak to her? Okay then. Bye love you too." Tifa waved her arms frantically , but Reno just grinned evilly at her, because his mother could speak for years. "Hey mrs.siclair. Yes it is good news isn't it? And yes it is defiantly Reno's. Two months. Yeah and I've just found out. Yes he did take it well." She glared at Reno, and Riku started laughing, and said to Namine "Mrs.sincalir has won the award for most annoying talker three years in a row."

_Namine's POV_

_I watched and giggled silently with Riku at Tifa frantically trying to get Reno to make a detour from her speaking with his mother. Riku was right she could talk longer than the queen's speeches. She was desperately trying to say she was busy but his mother was not going to let her go. I sort of fell off the bar and walked over to the radio and turned it on it was playing __'rockstar' by __Nickelback. _

"_Oh my god i love this song" i turned it up louder. Tifa took this opportunity quickly "Sorry miss Sinclair i can't hear you bye" she sighed and glared at Reno. I ran up and grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him off the bar. "Oh please play it for us it's just your song and i love it". I asked him. I pulled him on the stage and pushed him into a chair then grabbed a spare guitar and dropped __it in his lap. He raised his eyebrow at me like he didn__'t want to. "Please, for me" i said putting on my cute voice and sparkly eyes. _

Riku sighed. "Why? It's on the radio." Reno held a hand up and said "Wait just a minute I need my earplugs." and he went upstairs, But Tifa laughed when she could hear Denzel and Marlene swamping him. They had been excited ever since Tifa told them she was having a baby. She looked at Riku. "Namine, don't you think he's sung enough today?" And Riku mentally thanked her. Namine was about to object when there was a knock on the door. Tifa opened it , and was taken back when she found who it was.

"Cloud, what are doing here?

_Namine's POV_

_I wanted him to sing he was awesome and if he wanted to be good he needed to practice. Then i heard Tifa answer the door i heard her say Cloud. Oh shit my dads here and I__'m dressed like a slut he's going to start asking questions like were have i been like the last month. Then Tifa was inviting him in before he could see me i ran upstairs behind Reno and the kids. "Ahhh hide me tell him I'm not her __here if he__'s looking for me" i pulled on his arm. I stayed upstairs listening to what was going on downstairs whilst Reno joined them with Marlene and Denzel still attached to him._

Reno gave her a strange look and went downstairs. "Cloud! How ya been buddy!" Cloud just nodded at Reno. He had never liked him that much. "Anyway, why did you come here?" Tifa said, trying to break the awkward silence. "I'm looking for my daughter, she hasn't come home yet." "Well, maybe we know her. What's her name?" Reno asked.

"Namine." Tifa choked a little on her orange juice and Reno had to rub her back. Namine was cloud's daughter?! "Wait, I didn't know you had a kid!" Reno said his eyes wide. "Just tell me if you know where she is , Turk." Reno decided he didn't want to start a fight, so he kissed Tifa and went back upstairs. Tifa looked nervously at cloud , her glass shaking in her hand, pondering whether or not to tell him his daughter was upstairs.

_Namine's POV_

_I JUST REALISED I JUST LEFT MY TRUST IN RENO. I__'M DOOMED. Please don't say I'm here please, please. I was listening to their conversation downstairs i was praying that even if Reno did let something slip then Riku or someone else would erase the damage. Oh shit, i think my dad would freak if he found out what I've been up to when i haven't been around him. Ahhh have mercy Reno._

Reno found Namine cowering in what was now his and Tifa's room, and bent down. "Hey I'm not gonna tell him you're here. Face it, I hate him too much. No offence. But I do think that you should go and confront him." And he got back up. He hard Tifa call him downstairs and turned to go out the door. "Just think about it okay?" He got down finding Cloud had gone. "Where'd he go?" "I told him we hadn't seen her. I would've never guessed that he was her dad." "Me neither, but now looking at it , I see the resemblance." And he sat on a stool and beckoned her to sit on him. He kissed her neck and brought his head up "Hey, I wonder who the mom was?" "Does it matter? NAMINE COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" she shouted.

_Namine's POV_

_I would of hugged Reno for not telling him I__'m just glad we can both agree he's a little strict. He went down and he told me i should confront him but there's no way i will. Then Tifa calls me downstairs oh no they probably all want answers now about my family. I didn't want to move i felt nervous like my dad could sense i was here but wasn't going to crucify me with so many witnesses. Oh i didn't __know whether to go down or not but i guess i can trust them for not telling i was here in the first place. I crept downstairs head hanging and peeked round the corner to see everyone staring but i didn__'t move. They all looked like proper adults compared to me._

When she came down Tifa stood up and clenched her fists. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell us Cloud was your father? I just had to lie to him and when he finds out I did he's gonna execute me!" but she gritted her teeth as she felt a little pain in her stomach and Reno hugged her from behind and calmed her. "You know stress isn't good for you and the baby." "Yes well I will be stressed, because you know what he's like when he gets going." Reno decided to lighten the mood a little bit. "It was annoying when he locked me out of my own house I admit." And it worked when Tifa started snickering. "Anyway Namine, you should've told us he was your dad. He sounded really worried about you." Tifa said, trying not to sound too scolding.

_Namine's POV_

_Why did it matter who my dad was its not like he__'s Hitler or anything is it. Tifa tried to explain nicely how mad she was about not knowing who my dad was but even i could see she was annoyed. I didn't move from the doorway. Maybe he was worried "Oh well even if he was worried he shouldn't have been so mean to you" i said staring at the floor. Riku sat there silent scanning the top of my head i __could tell he was trying to break through to my mind, but i didn__'t want to let him so i just stared at the floor. I scuffed my feet a little then moved forward i wanted to change the subject and never go back to it again. I went over to the radio and turned it on it was just the news it mentioned the Turks briefly but i just sat next to it my back facing them._

Tifa bent down and looked Namine in the eye. "He wasn't mean to me. Who told you that? He's a meanie if he doesn't care about you, but he does, believe me." And Reno listened to the report that was coming out from the radio. "Maybe I should go check it out." Tifa stared at him with worry "Reno it just said that a gun was fired at them! Maybe it's not a good idea." Reno kissed her and put his forehead on hers. "I'll be fine I promise. I'll be back before you know it." And he grabbed his newly repaired EMR and walked out of the door. Tifa slumped on one of the stools and held her head in one of her hands. "God help him."

_Namine's POV_

_I got what Tifa was saying and i was surprised when Reno left too it didn__'t seem like him to leave a bar and his girlfriend all at once, but he surprised us all. "Don't worry if he fights the way he did trying to kill me and Riku i don't think you've got much to worry about. He nearly electrocuted us" i laughed but i didn't find it funny i was so annoyed with my dad for just charging in here like __he owned the place and scaring Tifa and making everyone feel uncomfortable even Reno._

_I just wished he could control his temper. I looked up at Tifa __"Dyou think i should go home?" what surprised me though is the fact that Riku had nothing to say maybe because his dad always left him and his brothers. He wasn't going to partake in the conversation just observe it closely._

Tifa was shaking and she had no idea why. She laughed a little at Namine's comment and said "Maybe, but I tell you something, I could kill for a glass of whisky right now." She tried to lighten the mood a little, but that flew out the window when Namine suggested going home. "No stay . I need some girly company." And then Riku and the kids came flying down the stairs "We just heard about the Turks, has Reno left?!" Tifa nodded solemnly and put her head on the bar. Her shoulders shaking. Riku looked at Namine "when did he leave? What's going on?!"

_Namine's POV_

_I was glad Tifa didn__'t think i should go at least somebody saw it my way. I smiled when Riku walked over but i didn't want to tell him for some reason i knew he'd get agitated like when he found out Tifa was pregnant. But if i lied he would know "Err Reno's gone to help the Turks that's it" i said then turned up the radio so as to drown out any questions he might throw. I didn't lie __i just didn__'t say the full story that's all, so unless Tifa told him there was no way he could work it out right. Because he's human, i tried to convince myself that. I looked directly in his eyes trying to show i wasn't hiding anything. Then i watched Marlene and Denzel running behind the bar and Tifa got up to chase them out, but Riku remained lingering over my head. I stood up fast "What nothing __happened?__" oh damn it now he knows something happened._

Riku didn't look too sure, and he gathered the two kids up, because it looked like Tifa was about to snap. "Maybe I should take you two out for ice cream." And Tifa gave him a grateful look and went to her purse. Riku stopped her and shook his head. "It's no worry , I'll pay. Come on you two." And when they left, Tifa wrung her hands. "I'm being silly. He'll be fine, I just know it. I need a drink." But she sighed at the look on Namines face and said "Don't worry its orange juice." And she downed it. She put a hand on her stomach and pressed lightly, smiling when she felt something there. "Namine please, turn the radio off."

_Namine's POV_

_I could tell he knew i knew i wasn__'t letting on the full story but he swallowed it down i bet he'd ask me again later just to be sure. When he was getting them ice cream i was like aw man i want some. "Oh wait... i want one too please" i sort of realized how stupid it sounded to want an ice cream when even Marlene gave me an odd look but he smiled and kept walking outside to meet the van __just passing. I turned the radio off and we sat in silence. I hated it __"Oh please don't stay quiet i can't bear it. We're both on edge and it's my fault i should of just come downstairs. I'm such an idiot sometimes." I was sort of scolding myself inwardly. I couldn't stress Tifa out or she might hurt the baby or something. Oh i hated being in an awkward mood._

Tifa looked oddly at Namine "Honey, you not coming down didn't start a fight between some maniac and the Turks." She went over and gave the girl a one armed hug. Riku came in with two quickly melting ice creams and handed one to Namine. "You really thought I'd forget you." He looked flustered so Tifa had to ask "What happened?" "We just chased the ice cream truck about three blocks." Tifa shook her head smiling. "I'm dreading when the cravings start kicking in." Riku laughed and said "Kadaj told me when my mom was pregnant with me she had cravings for creme eggs and chips." Tifa laughed "Hey, Reno's gonna be fine Tifa, stop worrying, he's been doing this job for a while now. Hey Namine, what was your mom's cravings? Now we're onto this bizarre topic."

_Namine's POV_

_Yes Riku got me an ice cream well it was more like half an ice cream running down my hand. Then she started talking about cravings which i expected from Tifa but Riku started joining in it surprised me but he was probably trying to relax her a bit. Then he asked about my mum and i stopped and sort of gazed i never thought about my mum. Then i snapped out of it and answered kind of harshly __"My mum's __dead i don__'t remember anything about her." They looked a bit upset so i tried again. "Sorry, i just feel very un-nerved since my dad bashed in the door." I went over to Riku and gave him a hug which he gave back i felt so miserable and depressed i wish Axel was here to make me laugh a bit._

Riku felt a bit hurt since his mom was dead as well, but he still gave her a hug, holding his ice-cream at arms length. But then he remembered what she said. "What? When did that happen?" But Tifa stood up. "He didn't bash open the door, he knocked, I think you're being a bit dramatic Namine." But the phone rang as she flew to answer it. "Hello? Oh…hi Barrett. No , I was just expecting someone else, that's all. Yeah sure. Oh and another thing, could you look after Denzel and Marlene this week? Starting from I dunno…now? Excellent. Bye." She turned to the two teens , a forced smile on her features . "Hey guys, sorry about this, but I need some time alone for a minute okay? Got some stuff to do. See ya."

_Namine's POV_

_To be honest i was kind of relieved when Tifa told us to leave it sounded mean but i couldn__'t take the atmosphere. We got outside and stood there for a minute. I turned to Riku "Ok after that atmosphere i want to have some fun and be happy" i saw Riku give me a smirk "Not that type of fun" although i still thought it was funny though. "Can we go ice-skating or the cinema or something, Y'know __just you and me. Please it will be fun__" i looked at him smiling hopefully at him._

Riku pouted and crossed his arms. But when she pleaded with him he gave up and said "Fine, what dyou wanna do?" and she thought for a minute. Then she said ice skating. Riku paled. He couldn't skate to save his life. "Fine but I'll just watch, I don't feel like doing anything today." And they went to the rink. When Namine was on the ice she waved and sped off again.

_Namine's POV_

_We got to the ice rink but he wouldn__'t join me but i started skating round. I was pretty good i thought but i had been quite a few times anyway. I could even go backwards. I came off and he walked me home i kissed him then slid slowly around the back and hopped over the fence inside. I didn't want my dad to catch me. I got into bed kind of glad the day was over but there had been some fun bits in __it which i was going over with flashbacks in my mind._


End file.
